Jingga
by azriyana
Summary: Cahaya yang dulunya sangat terang, kini semakin redup setiap detiknya. membawa kenangan manis yang aku punya di lahapnya habis-habis. cahaya itu berganti menjadi kegelapan yang pekat hingga tak ada satupu orang yang tampak di dalamnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam hingga tangan itu menarik dan membawaku menjauh dari busuknya kegelapan, akankah aku terselamatkan?
1. Chapter 1

**JINGGA**

Apa kalian tahu tentang sebuah arti kata dari "Pergi dan Jangan Kembali"?  
pernahkah kalian merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam ketika kata tersebut di ucapkan oleh seseorang yang kalian sayang? Aku 'Lu Han' akan bercerita tentang suatu hal yang membuat aku benci dengan kata itu.

Dinginnya pagi hari tak mematahkan semangatku untuk pergi kesekolah, aku bersekolah di kota Dangton di SMA Yugusima, tepat tahun ini statusku berubah menjadi senior, ya sekarang aku kelas 3 SMA dan usiaku sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dikatakan cukup berada, karna keluargaku memiliki satu perusahaan kecil dibidang desain interior.

"Lu" terdengar suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun tak ada satu orangpun disana, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ku  
"Lu"  
terdengar suara yang memanggilku lagi, Aku mengenali suara ini, aku tahu trik ini. Aku sengaja kembali berjalan dan tak menoleh ke arah manapun ketika sampai disatu pohon yang besar di ujung taman aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan "DAAAR!"  
aku mengagetkan seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang pohon itu.  
"ASTAGA!" Orang itu terkejut dan langsung memukul kepalaku  
"aw!" ucapku meringis sembari mengusap kepalaku yang di pukul olehnya  
"ah, maaf maaf aku tak sengaja" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku "apakah sakit?" tanyanya  
"Lepaskan!" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku  
"hahaha suruh siapa kau mengagetkanku hah" tanpa muka bersalah dia menertawakanku  
"apa kau tak punya kerjaan? setiap pagi hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon dan selalu memanggilku seperti itu?!" tanyaku ketus  
"memangnya kenapa? tidak ada larangan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon kan?" dia membalas perkataanku dengan bertolak pinggang  
"Ish!" Aku berusaha memukulnya namun dia berhasil menghindar

"haha pukulan macam apa itu? lemah!" dia menjulurkan lidah menunjukan dia sedang meledekku  
"awas kau!" aku berusaha memukulnya lagi namun dia berhasil menghindar dan berlari  
"kejar aku jika kau bisa kaki pendek haha" dengan kaki jenjangnya dia berlari dengan sangat cepat  
"sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" akupun segera berlari berusaha mengejarnya, namun dengan kaki pendekku ini sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil.

Perkenalkan dia Park Chanyeol, dia adalah teman sekolahku. Setiap pagi dia selalu bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang besar dan ketika aku lewat dia selalu memanggilku seperti itu, aku tak tahu maksud dan tujuannya dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.  
"hoy Lu, dasar kaki pendek. Sampai kapan kau terus berlari seperti siput haha"  
"diam kau Yeol, jika aku menangkapmu mati kau!" jawabku sambil berusaha mengejarnya  
"tangkap saja jika kau bisa hahaha" jawabnya sambil berlari semakin cepat

Walau kami berdua memiliki penampilan layaknya orang dewasa namun tetap saja tingkah laku kami tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil.  
"Hei Park Chanyeol! sudah cukup aku tak kuat lagi" aku berhenti berlari dan segera mengatur nafasku yang tak beraturan karna kelelahan.  
"ayolah siput sebentar lagi kita sampai sekolah" ucapnya, ketika dia melihatku dalam keadaan lelah dia menghampiriku dan langsung menggendongku di punggungnya.  
"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" aku berusaha memberontak untuk bisa turun dari gendongannya.  
"diam kau cerewet! Ayo kita lari bersama sampai sekolah, siap? satu... dua... tiga"  
dia pun berlari sambil menggendongku, aku hanya bisa diam saat dia mulai berlari.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah ada saja yang membuat kami tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Memang kami baru saling mengenal ketika kami berada di kelas yang sama, Park Chanyeol yang ku tahu memilik kepribadian yang berbeda, di satu sisi dia memiliki tampilan yang sangat sangat sangat seperti anak yang tak tahu aturan, dan sangat berantakan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sebagai anak pelajar dengan pakaiannya yang selalu dikeluarkan, celana yang ketat, rambut gondrong dan tidak rapih, namun aku akui dia memiliki aroma wangi yang sangat khas dan aku menyukai aroma wanginya itu. Di sisi lain dia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat ramah, humoris, sangat baik kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya kecuali aku, dia tak pernah bersikap baik padaku, dan bisa dibilang dia cukup terbuka dengan orang baru. Namun dengan tampilan yang berantakan seperti itu dia memiliki otak yang cerdas, dia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran, dia sangat pintar dalam hal menghitung dan berbahasa inggris, aku senang bisa mengenal dia.

"hei turun, kita sudah sampai. Tak kusangka walaupun kau pendek tapi kau berat haha"  
"sialan kau, seenaknya bicara. Berat badanku hanya 45 kg tau!"  
"hah? aku tak percaya, mana mungkin badan yang seberat itu hanya 45 kg"  
"jika kau tak percaya ambilkan timbangan sekarang di ruang UKS sana!"  
"omo omo omo, kau mengamuk lagi haha"  
"issshhh kau..."  
"hei sudah-sudah" kata-kataku terputus ketika ada yang memisahkan kita.  
" kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar didepan gerbang, baru saja bapak melihat kalian gendong-gendongan dan sekarang bertengkar? astaga dasar anak muda" ucap penjaga sekolah sambil menggelengkan kepala.  
"hehehe maaf pak, kami masuk dulu ya daaaa~" Yeol menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari lagi menuju halaman sekolah  
"sudah cukup, apakah kau tidak lelah? kau baru saja menggendongku dan sekarang kita lari lagi" ucapku menghentikan larian kecilku.  
"waaa rupanya kau peduli padaku ya put haha, tenang aku tak selemah yang kau bayangkan put, aku adalah pria yang kuat" katanya sambil menunjukan otot lengannya.  
"tunggu, tadi kau memanggilku apa" tanyaku untuk memperjelas ucapannya  
"put, P U T, put" jawabnya  
"put? panggilan macam apa itu? namaku Lu Han bukan Put. Seenaknya mengganti nama orang" ucapku ketus  
"kau kan tadi berlari sangat pelan seperti siput hahaha" ledeknya  
"terserah kau saja, aku lelah!" akupun meninggalkan Yeol dan menuju kelas  
"hei Put tunggu, kelas kita kan sama, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama" dia pun berlari lagi mengejarku  
"ish kau ini, terserah kau saja!" jawabku ketus

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung menuju mejaku yang berada di barisan paling depan di sebelah jendela, segera aku letakkan tasku di atas meja dan kusandarkan kepalaku di atas tas. Tak berselang lama Yeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan muka yang penuh dengan keringat.  
"ya ampun Chanyeol, kamu kenapa? wajah tampanmu dipenuhi dengan keringat" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan tampilan yang fasionnable, Yeol hanya menatap dan tersenyum kepadanya  
"tak apa cantik, aku hanya berlari kecil untuk melatih otot-ototku" jawab Yeol menggoda gadis itu  
"apa kau haus? mau ku belikan minum?" kata gadis cantik itu lagi  
"terima kasih, tapi aku memiliki satu botol air putih di tasku. Aku duduk dulu yah cantik" katanya dengan gaya so tampannya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, bersikap manis kepada semua gadis-gadis cantik. Terkecuali aku, dia memperlakukanku layaknya budak yang seenaknya disuruh ini dan itu 'aku membencimu Yeol!' ucapku dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran pertamapun dimulai, murid-murid mulai mengeluarkan bukunya masing-masing lengkap dengan atribut untuk menulis, terkecuali Yeol dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya aku heran lalu apa gunanya tas punggung itu jika dia tidak menaruh buku ataupun alat tulis? 'dasar Yeol aneh' gumamku dalam hati.

"TRIIIIIING" tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, segera ku rapihkan buku dan alat tulis lalu kumasukkan kedalam tasku yang berwarna jingga ini.  
"Put" ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari jauh, tak salah lagi aku mengenal suara ini, aku pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu dan benar saja dia sedang menatapku.  
"namaku Lu Han, bukan Put!" jawabku ketus  
"terserah kau saja, apakah kau bersedia pulang bersama dengan ku?" dia bertanya layaknya pangeran yang bertanya kepada sang permaisuri  
"apa-apaan kau ini, sama sekali tak pantas berbicara so bijak seperti itu" jawabku ketus, namu dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku seperti itu. Aku tak membalas ucapannya, segera ku ambil tasku dan melangkah menuju pintu kelas, ketika aku pergi meninggalkan kelas terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku menoleh ke arah belakang untuk memastikan siapa orang yang mengikutiku itu.

Ternyata Yeol yang mengikutiku, aku menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badanku, dan sekarang posisiku sejajar dengannya.  
"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanyaku  
namun dia malah menengok kearah arah kanan dan kirinya dan berkata  
"kau bertanya padaku?" ucapnya  
"memangnya disini ada orang lain selain dirimu?"  
"tidak" jawabnya enteng  
"pertanyaanku belum kau jawab" tegasku  
"yang mana?"  
"kau mengikutiku?"  
"siapa? Aku?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri  
"terserahlah!" akupun langsung berjalan meninggalkannya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mulai mengikutiku kembali, kupercepat langkahku dan langkah kaki dibelakangkupun mengikuti mempercepat jalannya, sengaja kuperlambat langkah kakiku dan langkah kaki dibelakangkupun memperlambat langkah kakinya, kupercepat kembali langkah kakiku dan dia mengikuti mempercepat langkah kakinya, sampai aku terpaksa mempercepat lariku untuk menghindarinya namun langkah kaki itu berhasil menyeimbangi lariku.

Aku berlari sampai melewati gerbang sekolah, aku berlari dan terus berlari dan sampai disuatu taman yang dekat dengan rumahku, aku menghentikan lariku dan mulai mengatur nafas. Aku melihat kesekelilingku dan tak ada seseorangpun disini "akhirnya kau menyerah mengikutiku Yeol" ucapku puas, aku berjalan kearah toko dekat taman untuk membeli minuman, setelah membeli minuman aku kembali ketaman dan duduk didekat danau. Kubuka rompi dan dasi sekolah dan kumasukkan kedalam tas, kulihat jam tanganku untuk mengecek sudah pukul berapa sekarang '4:30' gumamku, ku atur posisi tasku supaya nyaman digunakan untuk alas kepalaku, kurebahkan badanku diatas rumput. Wajahku tepat menghadap langit senja, warna langit senja berwarna jingga dan jingga adalah satu-satunya warna yang aku suka, karna di balik warna jingga ada sebuah cerita yang mungkin tak akan aku lupakan. Aku lelah, mataku mulai memberat, perlahan kupejamkan mataku dan tanpa di sadari aku terlelap disini, ditaman ini, ditemani langit jingga yang kucintai.

Aku sedikit tersadar saat sang angin sedang membelai kulitku dengan lembut, kutekuk badanku agar terasa hangat. Namun, terasa ada sesuatu yang menutupi tubuhku, tangganku mulai meraba benda itu 'kain?' ucapku menebak-nebak, kubuka mataku secara perlahan kulihat hari sudah malam, angin malam mulai terasa sekarang. Remang-remang kulihat benda yang menutupi tubuhku tadi, benar saja ada jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuhku. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk ku angkat tubuhku kedalam posisi duduk "jaket siapa ini?" aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.  
"itu punyaku" ucap seseorang, aku langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu  
"Astaga!" aku benar-benar terkejut saat melihat dia yang sedang duduk manis disampingku  
"kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran  
"sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau memperkosaku?!" aku bertanya kepadanya memastikan jika dia tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku  
"jika aku telah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu bagaimana?" dia mendekatkan badannya kepadaku  
"sial kau Park Chanyeol! Aku bertanya serius!" ucapku marah sambil memundurkan badanku  
"aku juga serius" dia semakin mendekatkan badannya padaku  
"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku mendorong badannya dengan keras, alhasil badannya terdorong kebelang, namun dia langsung tertawa dengan kerasnya.  
"hei! Apanya yang lucu hah?!" ucapku tambah kesal, dia berhenti tertawa dan melirikku  
"kau lucu" ucapnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku  
"jangan sentuh rambutku!" aku menepis tangannya yang berada di kepalaku  
"dasar wanita bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tempat yang seperti ini!"  
"apa urusanmu!"  
"dasar wanita bodoh! kau tidak takut jika nanti ada seseorang yang berniat jahat kepadamu ketika kau sedang tidur?! bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang akan bertindak kasar padamu? bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menjahilimu saat kau tertidur? Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang sedang mabuk lewat sini dan memperkosamu? Bagaimana..."  
"aish! Kau ini pria tapi mulutmu seperti wanita, lihat buktinya sampai saat ini aku baik-baik saja, dan asal kau tahu aku juga bisa bela diri. Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu, bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku disini? Apakah kau mengikutiku?" aku memotong perkataan Yeol dan berbalik bertanya padanya  
"selama aku masih memiliki wajah yang tampan ini, tak masalah bila mulutku seperti perempuan haha"  
"dasar kau! percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi Yeol! jawab pertanyaanku!"  
"baiklah, pertanyaan pertama bagaimana aku bisa berada di disini jawabannya hanya kebetulan, pertanyaan kedua bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu disini jawabannya hanya kebetulan, pertanyaan ketiga apakah aku mngikutimu jawabannya mungkin"  
"kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan bercanda, aku bertanya serius kepadamu!" kataku sembari memberikan tatapan tajam padanya  
"haha tak usah menatapku seperti itu put, baiklah baiklah aku kan menceritakan semuanya, tapi aku memiliki syarat untuk hal itu" terlihat senyuman licik diwajahnya  
"mengapa harus ada persyaratan? Tinggal beri tahu alasannya saja, mudah kan?"  
"tidak, jika kau ingin mengetahui mengapa aku bisa berada di sini maka kau harus memenuhi persyaratannya dulu"  
"kau ini banyak aturan!"  
"biarkan saja, jadi apakah kau masih mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"  
"tidak"  
"oh baiklah, aku pergi sekarang" dia mengambil tasnya dan berdiri bersiap untuk meninggalkanku, sebenarnya aku ingin mendengar alasannya kenapa dia bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Ketika dia akan beranjak pergi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dalam keadaan duduk kuputar badanku dan segera kuraih kedua kakinya dengan kedua tanganku  
"hei mau kemana kau?!" ucapku sembari memegang kedua kakinya  
"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" ucapnya sembari berusaha melangkahkan kakinya  
"tidak! Tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum kau memberi tahu alasan mengapai kau bisa berada di sini!" tanganku masih memegang erat kakinya  
"keras kepala sekali kau ini! sudah ku bilang ada syaratnya jika kau ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa aku bisa berada disini"  
"aku tidak akan menerima persyaratan apapun darimu! Beritahu sekarang! Jika tidak kakimu akan kupatahkan!" akupun mulai menggenggam kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga, kucengkram pergelangan kakinya sekuat mungkin, hingga kulihat dia terlihat meringis kesakitan  
"ah! Ya..ya! baiklah biklah akan kuceritakan semuanya, sekarang lepaskan cengkramanmu dasar kucing betina!" akhirnya ucapan menyerah keluar dari mulutnya  
"pintar!" ucapku sembari menunjukan senyum licikku

"ayo bangun, hari sudah gelap kau harus segera pulang" ucapnya sembari menarik tanganku agar aku beranjak dari posisi duduk  
"tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau memberikan alasan kenapa kamu bisa berada disini" ucapku  
"bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau akan disini?! Ayo kita pulang!" dia mengambil tasku dan menarik tanganku  
"tapi aku ingin mendengarkan alasannya Yeol!"  
"akan ku ceritakan di jalan" ucapnya, kami pun segera pergi meninggalkan taman  
"kau mau kemana? Ini kan bukan arah rumahmu" ucapku heran  
"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawabnya  
"aku bisa pulang sendiri Yeol" ucapku melepaskan genggamannya  
"wanita tidak baik berjalan sendirian saat malam hari"  
"tenanglah aku bisa bela diri"  
"diam dan kunci mulutmu, bukankah kau mau mendengarkan alasan kenapa aku bisa berada disana tadi?"  
"ah ya kau benar, baiklah berceritalah aku akan mendengarkan" akupun mulai menghentikan ucapanku dan mulai mendengarkan Yeol berbicara  
"kau ingat saat kau berlari untuk menghindariku?" tanyanya menatap kearahku  
"ya, kenapa?"  
"saat kau berlari, aku berhenti berlari dan aku hanya melihatmu pergi"  
"kenapa kau berhenti berlari?"  
"karna aku lelah"  
"dasar! Aku kira kenapa"  
"lagi pula untuk apa aku berlari mengejarmu?"  
"yaaa terserahlah, lalu setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"lalu aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan ku aktifkan aplikasi pelacak handphone untuk menemukan dimana lokasi handphonemu berada"  
"memangnya ada aplikasi seperti itu?"  
"ada, buktinya aku bisa melacak dimana lokasimu melalui gps yang aktif di handphonemu"  
"dasar licik!" ucapku sambil memukul pundaknya  
"aw! Dasar kau kucing betina!" ucapnya kesal  
"lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur?"  
"tidak ada, aku hanya duduk disampingmu"  
"sudah berapa lama kau berada disampingku?"  
"hmm... kupikir sudah dua jam"  
"astaga! Selama itukah? Kupikir aku hanya tertidur selama 30 menit"  
"bagaimana bisa tukang tidur sepertimu hanya tidur 30 menit" ucapnya meledek, disepanjang jalan menuju rumahku kami tak berhenti berbicara, kami asik membahas ini dan itu sampai akhirnya kami sampai didepan gerbang rumahku, kutekan bel rumah yang berada di sebelah kanan pagar, namun tak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab. Kutekan bel berkali-kali namun tetap saja tak ada yang menjawab, aku berbalik badan dan menghampiri Yeol yang berada disebelah kiri pagar  
"tak ada orang yang menjawab" ucapku memasang wajah kecewa  
"yasudah tunggu saja dulu" jawabnya  
"apakah kau akan langsung pulang?" jawabku memasang wajah memelas  
"apakah kau pintar berakting? Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, tenang saja aku tak akan kemana-mana"  
"hah? Benarkah?" ucapku senang  
"iyaaa" jawabnya sembari menyender digerbang  
"untung kau masih memiliki hati"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"iya, jika kau tidak memiliki hati mana mau kau menungguku disini"  
"bilang saja aku baik" ucapnya menunjukan senyuman bangganya  
"baru aku bilang begitu kau sudah sombong" ucapku meledek namun dia hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku, kini kami berada di depan gerbang rumahku menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu gerbang , hari semakin malam kulihat Yeol menekuk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lutut, kupakaikan jaket dipunggungnya namun tiba-tiba dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan jaket yang kupakaikan padanya kepadaku  
"apa kau ingin pulang?" tanyaku  
"apakah masih belum ada yang membukakan gerbang untukmu?" dia berbalik bertanya  
"belum, kufikir mereka tidak ada dirumah" jawabku menghela nafas  
"bersabarlah, tidak usah hawatir aku tidak akan pulang" jawabnya melempar senyuman kepadaku  
"kau serius akan menemaniku?"  
"iya put aku serius jadi tenang saja, selama aku disini tidak akan ada orang yang berani macam-macam padamu put" jawabnya sambil mencubit pipiku  
"aw! Sakit!" jawabku sembari melepaskan cubitannya  
"harusnya kau bersyukur put" ucapnya  
"namaku Lu Han bukan put! Bersyukur? Bersyukur kenapa?" tanyaku heran  
"iya bersyukur karna kau sedang ditemani pria yang sangat tampan" ucapnya sembari memberikan pose layaknya seorang model yang ada di majalah  
"so tampan!" ucapku sambil mendorong pundaknya "apanya yang bersyukur, malah aku fikir aku sedang tertimpa sial ketika aku sedang bersamamu, buktinya sekarang ini aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumah gara-gara kamu"  
"kenapa gara-gara aku? Itu salahmu, kenapa kau tak langsung pulang kerumah tapi kamu malah tidur ditaman?" jawabnya  
"kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas aku terkena sial karna aku bersamamu"  
"jelas-jelas ini salahmu"  
"jelas-jelas aku sial karna aku bersamamu!" jawabku ketus  
"jadi begitu? Bagimu aku pembawa sial?"  
"iya!"  
"baiklah, karna aku pembawa sial lebih baik aku pergi supaya aku tidak menularkan virus sial kepadamu" dan dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya  
"ya! Kau mau kemana?!" tanyaku  
"si pembawa sial pergi dulu yah, semoga dengan perginya aku sialmu akan ikut menghilang" ucapnya  
"tidak! Kembali Yeol apa kau tega meninggalkanku disini sendiri?"  
"kenapa? Harusnya kau senang, dengan aku pergi maka virus sialkupun ikut pergi juga bukan?"  
"tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu Yeol" ucapku merengek  
"aku tidak tersinggung, kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku pembawa sial"  
"tidak, bukan begitu"  
"lalu bagaimana?" ucapnya  
"kau jangan pergi dulu, temani aku sampai ada seseorang yang membukakan gerbang untuku Yeol kumuhon" aku memohon kepadanya, dan tanpa kusadari sekarang posisiku dalam keadakan berlutut memohon kepadanya agar tidak pergi.  
"baiklah baiklah aku salah aku minta maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut" ucapku memohon  
"bukannya kau bisa bela diri seperti ini?" dia menunjukan pose gerakan-gerakan tekondo "seperti ini kan? Seperti ini?" dia terus menunjukan gerakan-gerakan tekondo yang salah sampai aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya  
"bukan seperti itu Yeol tapi seperti ini" jawabku, aku beranjak dari posisi berlututku tadi lalu kutunjukan gerakan tekondo yang benar  
"salah, bukan sepert itu. Yang benar seperti ini" jawabnya sambil membenarkan gerakanku  
"kau yang salah tapi seperti ini" aku menjunjukan gerakan yang benar  
"salaaaah, seperti ini" lalu dia menunjukan gerakan tekondo yang menurutku itu tidak bisa dibilang dengan gerakan tekondo karna gerakannya sama dengan gaya wanita hamil yang sedang melakukan yoga.  
"seperti ini yang benar Yeol" aku menunjukan gerakan tekondo yang benar sekali lagi padanya, namun saat aku menunjukan gerakan tekondoku, aku menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan 'BRUUUG!"  
aku terjatuh dan badanku menimpah badan Yeol, badanku tepat berada di atas badannya dan wajah kami saling bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.


	2. Chapter 2

**JINGGA  
(chapter 2)**

Chapter sebelumnya...

'BRUUUG!"  
aku terjatuh dan badanku menimpah badan Yeol, badanku tepat berada di atas badannya dan wajah kami saling bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JINGGA (Chapters 2)**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah kami sangat dekat saat ini, bisa ku perkirakan jaraknya hanya 5 cm antara wajahku dan wajah Yeol, mata kami saling bertatapan dan hingga kurasakan nafas Yeol yang hangat menyentuh mulutku. Namun tak lama kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunan yang tersirat di pikiranku, kuangkat badanku dan segera aku berdiri lalu kutenepuk-tepuk seragamku untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.  
"maaf" hanya itu yang aku lontarkan padanya, sungguh aku tak bisa berfikir harus mengatakan apa padanya. Suasana seketika menjadi canggung dengan dinginnya angin yang berhembus menambah kecanggungan ini.  
"angkat aku" Yeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan akupun dengan bersedia menarik tangannya hingga ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya.  
'TIIIN' terdengar suara klakson mobil tepat berada di depan gerbang, segera aku berlari kecil menghampiri mobil yang sudah kukenali itu, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu melawan dinginnya malam papah pun pulang. Ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiriku yang berada tepat di samping kiri mobil ia menatap kearahku dengan rasa khawatir.  
"maaf sayang papah pulang terlambat, jalanan sangat padat malam ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Dengan siapa kamu disini?" ujarnya cemas  
"tak apa pah, tak ada yang perlu papah kuatirkan" kuberikan senyuman termanisku kepadanya agar dia merasa bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku membalikkan badanku berjalan menuju Yeol yang sedari tadi terdiam mematung, aku menarik tangan Yeol mengajaknya menemui papahku. Kulihat papah memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Yeol tanda ia sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karna telah menemani putri kecilnya ini. Kini tangan Yeol dan tangan papah mulai berjabat tangan saling memberikan senyum sapa tanda perkenalan. Memang Yeol dan papah baru bertemu sekarang karna aku tak pernah mengajak Yeol bermain di rumahku, karna aku tahu mamah tak suka bila ada pria yang main ke rumah untuk menemui putri-putrinya.

"namamu siapa nak?" tanya papah membuka pertanyaan  
"saya Park Chanyeol teman sekelasnya Luhan pak" jawabnya sopan, kini mereka saling berbicara mengenal satu sama lain dengan di iringi candaan-candaan kecil yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kulihat papah sangat membuka dirinya saat berbicara dengan Yeol, dan Yeol pun sebaliknya menerima ucapan-ucapan papah yang diajukan kepadanya dengan senang hati, mungkin dengan papah mengenal Yeol sekarang papah memiliki teman unutuk berbincang-bincang, mengingat keluargaku tak memiliki seorang anak laki-laki karna aku dan kakakku adalah seorang perempuan. Suasana sudah semakin gelap Yeol meminta izin untuk pamit pulang, dengan berat hati papah mengizinkan Yeol pulang, kulihat raut wajah papah yang menunjukan bahwa ia tak merelakan kepergian Yeol. Yeol kini beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan papah, berjalan dengan mantap menembus kegelapan malam.

"dia pria yang baik Lu" papah menyenggol bahuku dengan sengaja  
"dia siapa? Chanyeol?"  
"iya" jawabnya sembari melemparkan senyuman menggoda kepadaku, lalu dia masuk kedalam mobil untuk memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam bagasi yang terletak di samping rumah, aku yakin papah berpendapat baik tentang Yeol karna papah belum mengenal sosok Park Chanyeol jika papah lebih mengenalnya mungkin papah akan berfikir ribuan kali untuk menyebut dia 'pria yang baik'. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dengan menyeret tas ku di lantai sungguh hari yang melelahkan, ku jatuhkan badanku di atas tempat tidur badanku terasa lengket seperti meminta untuk di bersihkan oleh cairan yang segar. Dengan malas ku angkat badanku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Han, kamu sudah makan?" terdengar suara papah dari luar kamar  
"belum pah" jawabku yang tengah merapihkan rambutku yang basah karna baru selesai di bilas  
"kebetulan papah bawa makanan, ayo kita makan bersama" mendengar tawaran dari papah aku langsung menuju ruang makan karna sungguh aku sangat lapar. Kulihat papah sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja seorang diri, mengatur tata letak piring-piring dengan rapih, tercium aroma masakan yang baru saja di hangatkan semakin menggugah seleraku.  
"mamah kemana pah" tanyaku sembari melihat kesekitar  
"mamah masih di rumah sakit, sedang menemani kakakmu"  
"kakak sudah melahirkan?"  
"belum, baru pembukaan 3"

kakakku bernaman Xi Byun Bee umurnya hanya berbeda 5 tahun lebih tua dariku, kini ia tengah mengandung anak dari seorang pria berengsek, lelaki brengsek yang membuatnya hamil ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dia perbuat, ia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan luka yang berbekas pada kakakku. Memang kesalahan juga terletak padanya, dulu hampir setiap hari dia selalu datang ke _club_ malam bersama teman-temannya, hampir setiap hari dia selalu pulang di atas jam 1 malam. Hingga suatu ketika dia tidak pulang ke rumah selama 3 hari, kami mencarinya kemana-mana namun dia tak bisa di temukan, nomor telfonnya pun tidak dapat di hubungi dan juga teman-temannya tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, dan pada hari ke empat dia pulang ke rumah dengan tampilan yang sangat mengejutkan. Bajunya penuh dengan sobekan, terdapat luka dan memar-memar biru di tubuhnya, wajahnya yang suram menandakan masalah besar terjadi padanya.

Mamah langsung memeluk kakakku saat itu, ia tak dapat berhenti menangis saat melihat keadaan kakakku seperti itu, papah hanya bisa diam mematung memandangi putrinya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan dan aku sendiri sangat terpukul melihatnya, seperti ada benda tajam yang menyayat hati ini, aku berjanji bila suatu saat nanti jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat kakakku seperti ini tak akan aku biarkan, akan langsung aku seret ke dalam jeruji besi dan aku kan meminta penghukuman seadil-adilnya. Kakaku tak bercerita banyak tentang hal itu, dia sangat tertutup jika ada yang bertanya tentang kejadian itu, ia hanya bilang bahwa dia telah di perkosa oleh lelaki yang tidak ia kenal, pria itu membawanya ke tempat terpencil menyiksa dan membuangnya begitu saja di pinggir jalan. Benar kata pepatah bahwa nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kejadian yang membawa malapetaka itu tidak bisa di ulang kembali dan dia harus menanggung semua resikonya, saat itu adalah saat-saat terpuruk untuknya ia seperti layaknya orang yang memiliki pikiran kosong ia hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar tak membiarkan satu orangpun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terdengar suaran jerit dan tangis yang bersautan setiap malam, menandakan bahwa betapa prustasinya dia saat itu.

Tak tega melihat anaknya prustasi setiap hari, papah membawanya ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan jiwanya, beruntungnya kakak tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa ia hanya mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat mendalam, dokter memberi tahu kepada papah untuk selalu menjaganya dan juga bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya, mendengar bahwa kakak sedang mengandung papah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia pasrah dengan kejadian yang di alami putrinya. Papah tak mengizinkan kakak untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, papah telah bertekad akan membesarkan cucunya dengan baik dan mamah pun menyetujuinya. Dan sekarang usia kandungan kak Byun sudah mencapai 9 bulan, sebentar lagi kak Byun melahirkan dan aku akan segera memiliki seorang keponakan.  
'tik tok tik tok' terdengar bunyi jarum jam yang berbutar memecahkan sunyi di dalam kamarku, kumatikan lampu dan menarik selimbut bersiap untuk tidur dan menantikan hari esok yang akan datang.

Bulan sudah berganti dengan matahari pagi yang menyinari bumi, bunga-bunga sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya mulai memekarkan kelopak yang menutup dirinya bersiap untuk menyambut hari yang baru, hewan-hewan sudah memulai aktifitasnya dan kini aku sedang menyelusuri lorong kelas yang masih sepi, sengaja aku berangkat lebih awal agar aku tak bertemu dengan Yeol di taman. Namun sampai bel pelajaran pertama di mulai Yeol tak kunjung datang, kursi yang biasa iya gunakan kini tak berpenghuni. Jam istirahat pun tiba perutku mengeluarkan suara gaduh pertanda perut ini harus segera di isi mengingat tadi pagi aku tak sempat untuk sarapan, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin sekolah untuk membeli beberapa cemilan kesukaanku _chip chees_ dan _Bubble Tea_ rasa taro adalah cemilan utamaku, aku tak bisa berpaling dari 2 jenis makanan dan minuman ini, setelah mendapatkan cemilan yang aku inginkan segera aku kembali kekalas karna kantin sudah mulai sesak sekarang, ketika aku sedang berjalan melewati lapangan basket kulihat ada suatu benda hitam yang jatuh di sana, karna rasa penasaran yang menggoda diriku aku menghampiri benda tersebut dan aku mendapati 1 buah tas dan tas itu sangat aku kenali, tak lama kemudian terlihatlah dari atas pagar satu kaki yang berusaha melewati pagar dengan susah payah dan akhirnya orang itu bisa meloloskan semua anggota tubuhnya dengan selamat.

"astaga!" ucapnya terkejut karna melihatku yang sedang memergokinya, dia langsung membungkam mulutku dengan tangan besarnya dan menyeretku menuju kelas, kini aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang di culik oleh bandit tampan, semua mata tertuju pada kami seakan akan aku benar-benar di culik, namun semua tatapan itu di balas senyuman manisnya yang membuat para wanita menjadi seperti cacing kepanasan. Bungkaman tangannya baru di lepaskan setelah kita sampai di dalam kelas dengan muka tak bersalah dia meninggalkanku di depan kelas dan ia menuju bangkunya dengan tenang.

Tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu, aku mendatangi bangkunya dan 'PLAK!' aku berhasil mendaratkan telapak tanganku di kepalanya dengan keras  
"aw!" reflek dia langsung mengelus kepalanya kasar, menatapku dengan tatapan seperti akan memakanku "apa-apaan kau!" ucapnya bangkit dari duduk dan karna dia sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik kini aku harus mengangkat wajahku agar aku bisa memandang wajahnya  
"kau yang apa-apaan, dengan kasar membungkam dan menyeretku!"  
"iya iya aku minta maaf, berbicara lah dengan lembut kepalaku pusing jika harus mendengar suara lengkingmu"  
"baik lah, segini sudah pelan?" kuturankan nada suaraku  
"belum"  
"segini?"  
"ya! Jangan berbisik aku tak mendengar suara mu!"  
'PLAK!' _straigh!_ Aku berhasil memukul kepalanya sekali lagi, walau aku harus berjinjit agar tanganku sampai di kepalanya  
"sakit bodoh!"  
"lupakan! Dari mana saja kau? Ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran ke 3 dan kau baru masuk"  
"hei! Pelankan suaramu, nanti jika ada guru yang mendengar aku bisa di hukum"  
"biarkan anak nakal sepertimu di hukum! Cepat beri tahu!"  
"kenapa kau harus tahu? Apa kau menghawatirkanku?"  
"apa?! Tidak! Aish! Lupakan, hidup semaumu" aku membalikkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkan Yeol dan menuju mejaku.

Hari semakin sore dan tidak terasa jam pelajaran pun usai 'drrt drrrt drrt' aku merasakan ada getaran di tasku, ku ambil tas jingga ku dan ku buka retsletingnya, benar saja handphoneku memiliki 1 panggilan masuk.  
"hallo pah?"  
"apa?!"  
"baik aku akan segera kesana" setelah menerima panggilan dari papah aku segera bergegas meninggalkan kelas, namun di depan kelas tubuh tinggi Yeol menghalangiku untuk keluar.  
"minggir! Aku buru-buru!"  
"mau kemana kau?"  
"bukan urusanmu!"  
"aku ikut"  
"aish! Terserah!" kini aku dan Yeol berlari secepat mungkin menuju halte bus yang berada di depan sekolah, nasib baik bus datang tidak lama, kami berlari kecil menaiki bus itu.

"sebenarnya kau mau kemana dengan wajah yang panik seperti itu?"  
"kakakku akan melahirkan malam ini dan aku di minta papah untuk menjaganya bersama mamah karna papah sedang ada urusan kantor"  
"apa? Kau punya seorang kakak perempuan?"  
"iya"  
"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu jika kau punya kakak perempuan?"  
"kau tidak pernah bertanya"  
"apa suaminya berada di sana(RS) juga?"  
"suami? Dia tidak mempunyai seorang suami"  
"hah?! Bagaimana dia bisa hamil jika dia tidak memiliki seorang suami?"  
"dia di perkosa oleh seorang brengsek"  
"ceritakan padaku"  
"tidak"  
"ayolah kumohon"  
"kau ini! Baiklah baiklah"

Akupun terpaksa menceritakan kronologis cerita menyedihkan kakakku kepadanya, kulihat Yeol sangat tertarik mendengar cerita kakakku ini, dia mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang ku ucapkan dengan wajah seperti orang yang sedang menganalisis kejadian itu, matanya seakan-akan merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh kakakku sepintas kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakan akan air mata yang berada di matanya meminta untuk di keluarkan namun dia segera mengangkat wajahnya agar air matanya tertahan di sana. Tidak terasa bus yang di naiki oleh kami akhirnya sampai di tempat yang kami tuju 'RS Xiaulu' kami menggerakkan kaki secepat mungkin agar segera sampai di ruangan ka Byun.

'tok tok tok'

ku ketuk pintu kamarnya terdengar suara sendu mamah menyaut dari dalam kamar, kubuka perlahan pintu itu agar suara pintu yang terbuka tidak mengganggu pasien yang ada di dalam, mamah kini sedang menggenggam tangan ka Byun erat meneteskan satu per satu air asin yang keluar dari matanya, entah apa yang di rasakan mamah sekarang namun ku lihat raut wajahnya menunjukan betapa khawatirnya dia melihat keadaan ka Byun yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sangat amat sakit, aku bisa melihat kesakitan itu di raut wajah ka Byun sekujur tubuhnya kini di basahi oleh air keringat, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tiang besi yang berada di samping tempat tidur kakinya meliuk-liuk berusaha menahan rasa sakit, gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kencang, matanya terpejam dengan sangat kuat, wajahnya memerah dan suhu tubuhnya menjadi sangat panas. Mamah memberikan elusan halus di kepalanya seperti ingin mengatakan 'yang kuat anakku, kamu pasti bisa menjalani ini'.

Aku menengok kesebelah kiri pandanganku tertuju pada Yeol entah mengapa dia hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepala. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 18:06 , seorang dokter dengan pakaian lengkap operasinya datang bersama 4 orang suster yang siap membantunya pertanda ka Byun akan segera melahirkan, ku kecup dengan hangat kening ka Byun "ka, aku yakin kaka bisa" dia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil di wajahnya namun senyuman itu kembali hilang, kini yang terdapat di wajah ka Byun hanyalah rasa sakit, tanpa di perintah aku menarik tangan Yeol yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di sudut ruangan memandangi kakakku yang sedang bertarung dengan maut, tangannya sangat dingin dan bibirnya sangat pucat di tambah keringat yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya, kusandarkan pundakku di kursi tunggu.  
"Yeol kau sakit?" ucapku memegang kening Yeol yang basah dengan keringat  
"apakah melahirkan semengerikan itu?" dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan penuh dengan beban  
"hmm, sepertinya begitu"  
"put itu sangat mengerikan!"  
"tentu saja"  
dia kembali menundukan kepala, mulai mengatur nafas dengan tenang dan kini suhu tubuhnya mulai normal kembali, dia mulai menyenderkan pundaknya di sandaran kursi memanjakan pundaknya sejenak.  
"jika aku mempunyai istri kelak, akan aku temani dia saat akan melahirkan nanti aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya walau sedetik"  
aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari mulutnya, memang saat akan melahirkan adalah saat dimana nyawa seorang ibu akan di pertaruhkan demi melahirkan janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya, pilihannya hanya ada dua 'anak dan ibu selamat' atau 'ada nyawa yang harus di korbankan'

"kakakmu..." dia kembali menatapku  
"apa?"  
"sangat tangguh"  
"tentu saja, dia adalah kakakku"  
"pria yang bisa mendapatkannya _it's a lucky guy_ "  
"yap _it's right_ "  
"bolehkah..."  
"hmm?"  
"bolehkah kau memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk mendapatkan kakakmu?"  
"apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberikan kakakku kepada pria brandal sepertimu!"  
"pria brandal yang kau sebut ini kelak akan menjadi pria yang sukses"  
"buktikan!"  
"pasti akan aku buktikan, tapi jika aku sukses kelak bolehkah kakakmu menjadi milikku?"  
"kenapa kau menginginkan kakakku? Dia jauh lebih tua umurnya di bandingkan dengan mu"  
"apakah umur akan menghalangi cinta seseorang?"  
"ya! Kau baru bertemu dengan kakakku hari ini dan kau bilang kau mencintai kakakku? Cinta seperti apa itu?"  
"entahlah, kurasa kakakmu adalah tulang rusukku yang hilang"

'AARRRGGGHHH!' suara rintihan terdengar sangat jelas keular dari kamar ka Byun, aku yakin dia pasti sangat kesakitan, kami hanya bisa saling berpandangan tangan Yeol menyeret kepalaku agar berada tepat di pundaknya, hati ini sangat berdebar menanti kelahiran anaknnya ka Byun, bibir ini tak bisa berhenti mengucap keselamatan untuk ka Byun agar dia bisa melahirkan dengan selamat.  
"kakakmu kuat, dia pasti bisa menghadapi masa ini, bertahanlah ini tidak akan lama" ucap Yeol menenangkan ku, detik berganti menjadi menit, menit pun berganti menjadi jam hingga saat yang di nantikan oleh ka Byun menjadi kenyataan, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang keluar dari kamar ka Byun aku segera bangkit dari dudukku menuju jendela pintu untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam namun sial kaca ini sangat gelap sehingga aku tak bisa melihat situasi di dalam ruangan itu, ku gigit kuku jempolku melangkahkan kakikku kesana dan ke sini hingga pintu kamar ka Byun di buka.  
"bagaimana dok keadaan kakak saya?"  
"kakak anda cukup kuat, dia berhasil melahikan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dengan normal, tunggulah dulu 30 menit kakak anda masih memerlukan istirahat"  
"baiklah dok terimakasih"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang di lahirkan oleh ka Byun, ini adalah anugrah yang di berikan Tuhan kepadanya, aku yakin kelak anak ka Byun akan menjadi anak yang sangat hebat yang bisa menjaga ibunya dengan baik, kini kami bertiga (mamah, aku dan Yeol) menunggu dengan tenang, berbincang hangat mengenai kelahiran anak ka Byun, membicarakan tentang nama yang pantas di pakai untuk anaknya ka Byun, Yeol dan mamah tidak banyak bicara aku tahu mamah masih trauma dengan kejadian ka Byun namun sepertinya Yeol tidak keberatan dengan sikap mamah yang seperti itu, Yeol terus menanggapi ucapan-ucapan mamah dengan baik, memberikan lelucon-lelucon lucu untuk mencairkan suasana, sampai lambat laun mamah mulai membuka dan menerima Yeol sedikit demi sedikit, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk mamah menerima seorang pria yang baru dia kenal.

30 menit sudah berlalu kini ka Byun sudah boleh di jenguk, Yeol mengikuti kita dari belakang, ku lihat ka Byun masih ditemani rasa sakit setelah melahirkan, raut wajahnya menunjukan kelelahan karna dia sudah mengeluarkan tenaga yang amat sangat besar.  
"apakah aku boleh melanjutkan tidurku?" tanyanya keapada mamah  
"tentu sayang, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah"  
ka Byun mulai memejamkan matanya, akhirnya dia kini bisa merasakan nikmatnya beristirahat setelah perjuangan yang ia lakukan selama 2 jam tadi, tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.  
"papah"  
"hai sayang" dia mengecup keningku hangat, merangkul pundakku dan berjalan ke arah ka Byun dengan semangat.  
"dia sedang tidur?" tanya papah  
"iya, biarkan dia istirahat" jawab mamah dengan nada yang di turunkan, papah menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan dia mendapati Yeol yang ada di sana  
"kau ada di sini nak?" tanya papah dengan nada yang hangat menyambut Yeol yang ada di sini  
"iya om" Yeol memberikan senyuman hangat kepada papah di sambut dengan jabatan tangan yang papah ulurkan kepadanya, dengan sigap Yeol menyambut tangan papah dengan lembut.  
"apakau lapar?" tanya papah  
"sedikit" jawabnya  
"ayolah om tahu kamu lapar, ayo kita makan" kami berempat pergi meninggalkan kamar ka Byun dan mencari makanan di sekitar rumah sakit, kulihat papah sangat senang saat Yeol ada di sini, rasa senangnya itu sangat terlihat di raut wajah papah. Mamah pun sama dengan papah kini mamah mulai bisa menerima Yeol di sini, dengan lahap kami memakan makanan yang telah tersaji di meja makan, candaan-candaan kecil keluar dari papah dan Yeol kini kami sedang tertawa bersama.

"apakah nama untuk cucuku sudah ada?" tanya papah  
"belum pah, nanti kita diskusikan dengan Byun setelah pulang dari RS"  
"akhirnya aku memiliki cucu laki-laki" ucap papah bangga, mungkin dia sudah melupakan kejadian yang mengerikan yang menimpa ka Byun satu tahun yang lalu, syukurlah masa-masa sulit ka Byun sudah di lalui dengan baik, terus berjuang lah ka di sini kami akan selalu mendukungmu, _Fighting!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 3)**

Main Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, XiuChen  
Rate : M  
Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort  
GS

 **"BIG EVENT HHI event 1"**

Xi Yon Bee, adalah nama dari anak ka Byun yang baru saja di lahirkan ke dunia ini, semenjak ia di lahirkan rasa nyaman selalu menghampiri keluarga kami, jalinan hubungan keluarga kami semakin hari semakin erat. Kalian tahu? Semenjak kelahiran anak ka Byun Yeol sering main ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan jagoan kecil kami, ya walaupun aku tahu dia mampir kerumahku selain ingin bertemu Xi yon dia juga ingin bertemu dengan kakakku Byun, entah roh apa yang menghampirinya dia dengan gigih selalu mencuri perhatian ka Byun, memberikan banyak barang, membawakan ini dan itu, bermain dengan Xi yon dan berbagi cerita bersama kedua orang tuaku, tanpa sadar Yeol sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami sekarang, bahkan Yeol pernah beberapa kali menginap di rumah ku, ya karna kami tahu dia hanya seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Park yang gila akan pekerjaan, mengingat orang tuanya mempunyai perusahaan yang harus di urus sehingga orang tua Yeol rela meninggalkan kota Seoul dan menetap di negara tirai bambu Jepang, jadi keluargaku sepakat mengizinkan Yeol untuk menginap di rumah.

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, masa-masa SMA sudah berganti menjadi masa perkuliahan, 2 tahun sudah aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berkuliah di sini 'Zriyonsee University' mengambil jurusan Bisnis, ini bukan mauku namun papah memintaku untuk mengambil jurusan ini, karena kelak perusahaan papah di bidang desing interior akan di limpahkan kepadaku karna berhubung ka Byun tidak mau mengambil alih perusahaan papah jadi terpaksa aku yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga ini.

"kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan mingguanmu Lu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingku, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati wanita cantik dengan mata sipit, hidung mancung dan kulit putih pucat khas wanita Cina.  
"ah ya aku sudah menyelesaikannya, ada di dalam tas"

Wanita di sampingku ini bernama Xi Umin, dia adalah wanita Cina yang berkuliah di sini di jurusan yang sama dan semester yang sama pula, pertemuan kami di mulai saat kami sama-sama masih dalam label 'mahasiswa baru' saat itu dia yang menghampiriku dahulu bukan untuk mengajak berkenalan namun dia hanya sekedar bertanya dimana toilet, berhubung waktu itu kami sama-sama tidak tahu dimana lokasi toilet kami pun pergi bersama-sama bertanya kepada orang-orang dimana lokasi toilet dan sampai akhirnya kami menemukannya, cukup sulit menemukan lokasi toilet karna universitas ini bisa di bilang sangat luas.

Xi Umin adalah wanita yang sangat religius ia berpakaian sangat sopan, sangat ramah dan dia bisa sangat cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang baru.

"ini"

aku memberikan laporan tugas yang berisi data-data tentang pemasaran, keuntungan dan kerugian dalam mengelola suatu perusahaan, beruntungnya aku tak perlu susah payah mencari perusahaan untuk di mintai data tersebut karna bisa dengan mudah aku mendapatkan data tersebut dari perusahaan papah.

4.60 sore akhirnya pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, otakku sudah mulai buntu sekarang, banyak sekali yang harus aku kuasai untuk bisa memegang satu perusahaan, seandainya papah tak meminta, aku tak akan mau untuk mengambil jurusan ini.

"Xiu mau pulang bersama?"  
"ah maaf, tapi aku sudah punya janji. Kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan?"  
"janji? dengan siapa?"  
"emm..." matanya di arahkan ke sebelah kanan, berusaha berpaling dari pandanganku  
"ka Chen?" tebakku asal  
"ah iya"

Mendengar kata Chen wajahnya langsung tersipu malu, aku hampir lupa 1 minggu lalu dia baru meresmikan hubungannya dengan ka Chen, ka Chen adalah pria keturunan China sama dengan Xiu, umur ka Chen hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengan kami dia sekarang berada di tingkat akhir jurusan Design Grafis, mereka bertemu saat kelas kami dan kelas ka Chen dalam satu seminar, ia adalah anak dari perusahaan design grafis ternama di kota Seoul ini, bisa di bilang semua iklan di sponsori oleh perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"Xiu" terdengar suara pria di luar pintu, tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok laki-laki putih, bertubuh bidang, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya  
"Xiu pendamping hidupmu datang" ucapku menggoda  
"Lu, jangan menggodaku"

Dia hanya memberi tawaan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, kemudian Xiu bangkit dari duduknya berjalan dengan anggun menuju pria yang sedari tadi berada di tengah-tengah pintu kelas dengan senyuman manis yang dari tadi tak pernah luntur, satu kalimat untuk mereka 'dua orang yang sedang kasmaran' kulihat Xiu dan ka Chen cukup bahagia sekarang, semoga kebahagiaan mereka bisa bertahan entah sampai kapan. Xiu membalikkan badannya melihat ke arahku yang masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan?"  
"sudahlah kalian pergi saja, nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Aku bisa jaga diri"

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dan aku, hanya ada aku sendiri di sini. Kurapihkan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di atas meja memasukannya kedalam tas jingga ku 'jingga' warna yang selalu menjadi warna favorit 'Tuhan, bisakah kita di pertemukan kembali?' seandainya waktu bisa ku ulang, ingin sekali rasanya bertemu dengan mu lagi. Teman masa kecil yang selalu membuatku tersenyum manis di hadapannya, bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada bersama orang yang bisa membuat nyaman, aku mengambil gelang bunga dengan warna jingga dari dalam tasku sengaja ku lingkarkan di pergelangan tangan kananku supaya aku bisa merasakan kau masih ada di sini, tepat di sampingku. Hanya ada satu permohonan sekarang 'semoga kau dan aku bisa bertemu kembali, teman kecil'.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat nikmat membuat perut ini mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring. Ku handalkan indra penciumanku, ku ikuti aroma sedap ini sampai di depan ruangan tataboga, ruang tataboga adalah ruangan dimana seorang ceft handal akan di lahirkan di sini. Kelas tataboga adalah kelas yang banyak di minati, karna selain siswa/siswi di kelas ini di latih oleh ceft handal mereka juga kelak akan di tempatkan di hotel-hotel bintang 5 untuk menyajikan masakan yang sedap, siswa lulusan jurusan ini banyak yang sudah sukses, mereka rata-rata memiliki restoran yang terkenal, selain di Seoul mereka juga ada yang sudah membuka cabang di berbagai negara lainnya.

Perlahan kubuka pintu ini sedikit demi sedikit, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatku menyelinap masuk, kulihat terdapat makanan yang berada di atas piring cantik dengan berbahan baku keramik dengan cat putih dan ukiran unik berbentuk daun jati besar, terlihat ruangan dapur yang sudah bersih dan tertata rapih pertanda seseorang yang memasak sudah menyelesaikan hidangannya. Tidak ada orang di sini, nasib baik aku bisa mengambil makanan yang terletak di atas meja, terlihat makanan berat di atas meja tumpukan potongan daging sapi dengan warna kecoklatan dan terdapat saus barbeque yang di tumpahkan di atasnya serta irisan cabai dan tomat dan beberapa sayuran yang menghiasi hidangan tersebut menambah rasa selera seakan makanan itu berteriak meminta untuk di makan.

Aku melihat kesekitar memastikan tak ada orang di sini, kuambil pisau potong yang sudah di sediakan tepat di atas meja di samping makanan itu, perlahan ku iris tipis potongan daging sapi itu dengan semangat kuarahkan potongan daging itu ke arah mulutku yang sudah membuka lebar.

'cekrek'

suara pintu terbuka refleks kulemparkan pisau yang berisi potongan daging yang ada di tanganku, wajahku tertunduk kaku berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolong.

"siapa kau?" terdengar suara halus dari arah belakang yang membuat bulu kudukku bergidig  
"hei aku sedang bertanya, berbaliklah" dengan rasa bersalah aku membalikkan badanku menghadap kepadanya, jantung ini berdetak lebih kencang mengalirkan darah dengan cepat keseluruh tubuh, 'panik' hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Sial aku tertangkap basah sedang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelas tataboga ini.

"angkatlah wajahmu supaya aku bisa melihatmu"

Suara itu terdengar berat sekarang, seakan-akan dia akan mencabik habis tubuh ini, dengan berat hati ku angkat wajahku hingga aku bisa melihatnya. Wanita dengan postur tubuh mungil dengan mata yang bulat yang sedari tadi terus memandangiku tajam serta warna kulit yang putih halus dan rambut yang terikat rapih layaknya ekor kuda yang di gulung melingkar menambah kecantikan wanita itu, wanita itu tingginya hanya sebatas mataku sehingga aku harus sedikit menundukan kepala agar wajahku dan wajahnya bisa berhadapan.

"ma..af aku sudah lancang masuk, ketika hendak pulang aku mencium aroma sedap di dalam kelas ini, karna rasa laparku sudah meracuni otak jadi aku bertindak bodoh dan masuk ke dalam sini, dan dengan tidak sopan ingin memakan masakan yang ada di atas meja yang kulihat sangat menggiurkan dan lezat untuk di santap"

Habislah sudah harga diriku ini, kini dimatanya aku di cap sebagai pencuri makanan, tak ada balasan yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku karena rasa takut sedang mengendalikan tubuh ini aku berjalan mundur menghindarinya, tubuhnya menunduk mengambil pisau yang kujatuhkan tadi dan dia mengarahkan pisau itu ke arahku 'gila! Mau apa dia dengan pisau itu, ingin membunuhku?' kacau, tubuh ini semakin tak terkendali fikiranku sudah memikirkan hal-hal negatif tentang dirinya, namun dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya melangkah menuju wastafel mencuci pisau itu, meletakkannya di rak piring dan mengambil pisau yang baru, melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku lagi, bukan, bukan ke arahku, tapi melangkah ke arah meja. Ia mulai memotong dengan halus potongan daging itu dan menyodorkan ke arahku.

"makanlah, kau laparkan?" dengan manis dia menawarkan makanannya kepadaku  
"a...apa?" jawabku gugup dan kebingungan  
"kau lapar kan? Jadi makanlah"  
"kau... tidak akan membunuhku?" ucapku ragu  
"apa? Membunuhmu? Untuk apa aku membunuhmu?"  
"karna aku sudah mencuri makananmu"

mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku, dia hanya tertawa lebar tak henti-henti, dia memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"kau gila? Hanya karna kau menyelinap masuk dan ingin mencicipi masakanku lalu aku ingin membunuhmu?"

suara tawa itu tak kunjung padam, melainkan semakin kencang matanya yang bulat kini terpejam rapat hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"kau ini lucu, sudahlah makan saja. Walaupun makanan ini sebenarnya untuk seseorang"  
"untuk seseorang?"  
"iya"  
"siapa? Apakah pacarmu?"

matanya kini membulat kembali terbuka lebar memandang ke arahku

"aku tidak punya pacar" dia hanya sedikit tersenyum  
"lalu untuk siapa?"  
"apakau benar-benar ingin tahu?" dia menatapku serius sekarang  
"ah... tidak" ucapku menundukan kepala, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu padanya  
"makanlah, nanti makanan ini berubah menjadi beku"

Akupun dengan gugup mengambil pisau dan sendok yang di bawakannya untukku, sedikit demi sedikit makanan itu mengisi perutku yang kosong, hingga tak ada lagi sisa daging sapi di piring, dan hanya tersisa bumbu barbeque di sana.

"apakah se enak itu?" dia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya  
"tentu, ini sangat enak. Kau sangat pintar memasak"

Aku mengacungkan jempolku dengan semangat, memang makanan ini sangat lezat perpaduan manis, asin, gurih, asam dan pedas membuatku ketagihan untuk terus memakannya, dagingnya yang empuk serta sausnya yang meleleh di mulut menyeimbangkan rasa daging yang kuat menambah cita rasa masakan ini.

"kau makan masakanku karna enak atau karna lapar?" dia kembali tertawa, menunjukan barisan gigih putihnya dengan manis  
"sebenarnya keduanya benar"

Kami sama-sama tertawa sekarang, tak ada rasa canggung lagi di antara kita berdua. 'Apakah aku akan mendapatkan teman baru?' fikirku dalam hati. Tanpa dipinta dia mengambil piring yang kosong itu beserta pisau dan sendok yang sudah ku gunakan untuk memakan makanan yang ia masak tadi, membawanya menuju washtafel dan mencuci bersih sampai tak ada lagi noda makanan yang menempel di sana, ia mendekatkan tangannya ke arah mesin pengering untuk mengeringkan tangan lentiknya yang basah, sungguh aku iri melihatnya, ia pandai dalam hal memasak, membersihkan dan merawat dirinya, lihatlah betapa cantiknya jari-jari itu dengan di hiasi cat kuku berwarna abu menambah kecantikan kuku dan tangannya. Dia membalikkan badan, Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ku lagi, sampai posisi kami berhadapan. Dengan lembut dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa ragu ku sambut tangannya hangat, kini kami saling berjabat tangan, saling melemparkan senyuman manis.

"aku Myungsoo, tingkat 2 jurusan Tataboga"  
"Lu Han, tingkat 2 jurusan Bisnis"

Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan teman baru sekarang, bersyukur karna aku bisa mendapatkan 1 teman lagi di kampus ini. Sifatnya yang _friendly_ mengingatkanku kepada Xiu, mereka sama-sama bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan orang yang baru di kenal, kami sedang menuju gerbang utama kampus ini, melangkahkan kaki bersama meninggalkan kelas tataboga.  
"mengapa kau masih ada di kelas tataboga Soo? Bukankah kelas tataboga sudah berakhir 2 jam lalu sebelum kelas bisnis selesai?"  
"benar kelasku berakhir sebelum kelasmu selesai, tapi kau ingat apa yang ku katakan di kelas tadi?"  
"memang kau bicara apa?"  
"makanan itu sebenarnya untuk seseorang"  
"oh iya, aku mengingatnya sekarang. Memang untuk siapa makanan yang kau sajikan tadi?"  
"sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan hal bodoh ini"  
"ayolah... ceritakan kepadaku Soo"  
"baiklah... jadi makanan itu untuk seseorang yang aku suka"  
"benarkah? Siapa?"  
"kau tahu Kim Jongin tingkat 3 dari kelas akting?"  
"sepertinya nama itu familiar, karna nama itu sering di sebut-sebut di kelasku. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya"  
"apa?! Kau tidak mengenalnya?" ucapnya kaget, dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, mengerutkan halisnya seperti tak mempercayai ucapanku yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ini.

"kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Aku memang tak mengenalnya"  
"astaga, kau benar-benar tak mengenalnya? Apa kau tak memiliki televisi di rumah?"  
"hei! Enak saja kau, aku tentu memiliki televisi di rumah" ucapku bingung, sungguh aku tak mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin.

"lantas kenapa kau tidak mengenal Kim Jongin?"  
"memang kenapa jika aku tidak mengenalnya?"  
"lihat" Myungsoo mengeluarkan handpone dari saku roknya menunjukan sebuah foto sorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang eksotis dan kulit yang aga sedikit gelap, namun dengan kulitnya yang seperti itu dia sangat terlihat seksi di mataku.

"kau masih tak mengenalinya?"  
"tidak" jawabku polos  
"astaga, ada seorang artis di dalam kampus kita dan kau tak mengetahui hal itu?"  
"memang kenapa? Apakah itu sangat penting untukku?"  
kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang, rasa tak percaya keluar dari raut wajahnya. Sekali lagi dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tak percaya bila aku tak mengenal seorang Kim Jongin.

"baiklah lupakan, ku fikir kau tau siapa Kim Jongin" dia menggerutu, entah mantra apa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.  
"jadi?"  
"jadi apa?"  
"orang yang kau sukai itu Kim Jongin?"  
"kau tebak saja sendiri" wajahnya seketika menyemprotkan warna pink yang tepat berada di sekitar pipinya.

"jadi benar kau suka Kim Jongin, lalu kenapa makanan tadi hanya kau simpan di atas meja bukannya kau berikan langsung kepada orangnya?"  
"aku tidak berniat memberikannya, aku hanya berusaha memancingnya"  
"maksudnya?"  
"Kim Jongin hanya akan ada di kampus pada hari Senin, Kamis dan Jumat dan dia akan menyelesaikan kelasnya tepat jam 4.60 sore, dan dia selalu melalui jalan belakang untuk menghindari para penggemarnya yang sudah menunggu di depan kampus, dan kebetulan kelasku berada tepat di jalan belakang yang sering dia lalui untuk pulang dan setiap hari itu aku selalu memasak dan ku taruh masakan itu di atas meja dan membiarkan aroma masakan yang ku masak keluar ruangan untuk memancingnya agar dia mau menghampiri kelas tataboga karna aku tahu dia akan kelaparan sesudah kelas aktingnya berakhir, dan kau tahu?"

*aku menggelengkan kepala*

"umpan yang ku gunakan berhasil aku bisa memancingnya masuk ke ruang tataboga, dan saat-saat yang aku tunggu-tunggu adalah saat dimana dia mengendap memasuki kelasku dan menyantap habis hidangan yang sengaja ku hidangkan untuknya"  
"kau tahu dari mana jika dia yang memakan masakanmu?"  
"kau tau kaca besar yang letaknya di sebelah lemari pendingin?"  
"iya"  
"itu sebenarnya kaca tembus pandang, di balik kaca itu aku bisa melihat dia dengan leluasa tapi dia tidak bisa melihatku dari luar, kaca itu ku buat sendiri dengan uangku. Jadi selama dia menyantap hidanganku selama itu pula aku bersembunyi di balik kaca itu"  
"astaga sungguh sudah gila kau ini, sudah berapa lama kau melakukan hal bodoh itu?"  
"sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu" dia tersenyum dan tersipu malu  
"lagipula itu bukan hal bodoh, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lakukan untuknya"  
"kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya?"  
"sepertinya tidak mungkin"  
"kenapa?"  
"di luar sana banyak wanita cantik yang mengejar-ngejarnya, dan... semunya di tolak mentah-mentah" dia mengangkat sebelah bahunya pelan, menandakan ia tak percaya bahwa Kim Jongin sudah menolak semua wanita cantik di kampus ini.

"jangan-jangan dia gay" aku mulai menakutinya  
"apa?! Tidak! Dia tidak gay! Tidak! Dia normal! Sembarangan kau berbicara"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya yang panik seperti itu, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan teman yang memiliki kisah cinta di hidupnya, kurasa aku satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki kisah cinta itu, aku masih berharap kepada teman kecilku dulu 'hei teman kecil, tolong keluarlah, temui aku. Aku... kesepian'.

"semua barangmu berwarna Jingga, apakah kau menyukai warna Jingga?"  
"tentu"

"hei kembalikan barangku, kau tidak boleh mencuri nya dari ku!"

"Princess Lu, jika suda besar nanti, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai mati?"

"Hyuuung~"

"tidak, Hyung~ kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku sendiri, Hyung...Hyung..."

"HYUUUNG!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpi itu lagi, mimpi yang setiap saat menghantui tidurku. Mengingatkanku kembali kepada masa suram yang dahulu pernah aku lalui, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku sayang, seseorang yang sudah menumbuhkan rasa memiliki satu sama lain, Bino Hyung adalah nama panggilan seorang anak dari keluarga yang baru saja pindah di samping rumahku 14 tahun lalu.

Saat itu suara mesin mobil yang halus membangunkan tidurku yang sedang bermimpi indah, mataku hanya sedikit terbuka, bukan untuk bangun, namun aku hanya menarik selimbutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku, hawa dingin musim dingin mengisi setiap sudut kamar ini, menambah kemalasanku untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"sayang..."

Terdengar suara panggilan dari luar sana, bukan lain itu adalah suara mamah. Jika mamah sudah memanggil dengan terpaksa aku harus segera menghampirinya, karna jika tidak aku akan mendapatkan nasihat yang panjang dari mulut besarnya itu. Dengan jalan yang masih terbopong-bopong dan selimbut yang masih menempel di badanku ini, aku menghampirinya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"kenapa mah?" aku menguap, menandakan rasa kantuk ini masih enggan meninggalkanku  
"astaga, lepas selimbutmu. Lantai ini kotor, belum mamah bersihkan" ia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku putri sulungnya ini.

"ini masih jam 6.30 mah, dan musim dingin. Dan mamah tau? Ini sangat dingin" aku meninggalkan dapur, menuju ruang tamu. Tangan ini menata bantal sofa sehingga aku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di sana.

Mamah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa _cookies_ coklat dan vanila di atas piring, meletakannya di meja.

"antarkan itu ke rumah sebelah, kita memiliki tetangga baru"  
"kak Byun saja mah, aku sangat mengantuk"  
"kakakmu sedang pergi les"  
"kalau begitu mamah saja yang mengantarnya"  
"aish! Kau ini, di suruh mamah kau malah menyuruh balik. Kau ini jadi anak harus menurut kepada orang tua, tidak boleh membantah, tidak bo-"  
" _stop_ mah, cukup. Aku akan mengantarnya" dengan terpaksa aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini dengan cepat dan aku bisa tidur kembali.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"siapa?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam  
"aku Lu Han, anak dari tetangga sebelah"

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka lebar, menyajikan pemandangan yang berantakan dari dalam dengan banyak sekali dus dus yang berserakan dimana-mana

"aku hanya ingin memberikan makanan ini untuk keluarga tante"  
"terima kasih kau baik sekali" wanita itu memberikan senyuman hangatnya, kerutan di wajahnya sedang ku perkirakan bahwa umurnya tak berbeda jauh dengan mamah.

"nak, sini sebentar. Ada gadis manis mengantarkan makanan" ia memanggil seseorang dari dalam, yang tak lama kemudia keluarlah sosok laki-laki tampan dengan kulit yang sangat putih hingga aku bisa melihat alur uratnya dari luar.

"ini anak tante, ayo berkenalan"

Kami saling berjabat tangan, memberikan senyum sapa. Dari pertemuan singkat itu kami mulai sangat dekat, Bino hyung hanya panggilanku saja Bino bukan nama aslinya, aku memanggilnya Bino karna kulitnya sangat putih seperti orang yang memiliki penyakit albino, umurnya hanya berbeda 4 tahun lebih tua dariku, setiap hari aku selalu menunggunya di taman dekat kompleks, menunggunya pulang sekolah adalah hobiku waktu itu.

Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman itu, setiap hari bermain, setiap hari berbagi cerita, setiap hari tertawa bersama, dia adalah pelindung, dia adalah hadiah dari Tuhan untuk menemani hidupku, dia adalah manusia jingga. Karna rata-rata yang ia gunakan adalah berwarna jingga, hingga rasa suka warna jingga menempel kepadaku hingga sekarang, semua barang yang kita miliki adalah berwarna jingga, kami memiliki banyak barang _couple_ , hingga suatu ketika, ketika kami tengah bermain di rumahnya bersama mamahku, mereka merencanakan sesuatu dan kami mendengar ucapan mereka.

"bagaimana kita jodohkan anak kita ketika mereka sudah beranjak dewasa kelak?"

Apa itu arti dari sebuah kata perjodohan? Pikiranku yang masih polos waktu itu belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua orang tua kami.

"Bino hyung kau mendengar ucapan mereka tentang perjodohan kita?"  
"iya hyung mu ini mendengar"  
"apa itu perjodohan hyung?"  
"kau tidak tahu arti perjodohan?"  
"tidak hyung"  
" jadi ketika kita dewasa nanti kita akan di nikahkan"  
"jadi kita akan menikah seperti mamah dan papahku dan hidup berdua bersama, apakah begitu hyung?"  
"iya begitu, jadi... Princess Lu, jika suda besar nanti, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai mati?"  
"tentu saja aku mau"

Entah mengapa tawaran yang di ucapkan Bino hyung menambah kesenangan bersama dirinya, membayangkan bahwa aku akan selalu bersama dengannya, setiap hari akan bertemu dengannya, setiap hari selalu berbagi cerita dengannya, setiap hari selalu bermain dengannya.

setiap hari...  
setiap...  
hari...

Sampai suatu ketika situasi buruk terjadi, beberapa orang polisi menyeret papah Bino hyung dengan paksa masuk ke dalam mobil, melihat kejadian itu aku langsung berlari sekuat yang kubisa, Bino hyung dan mamahnya menangis dengan histeris di depan mataku, kakiku sulit bergerak, badan ini ingin memeluknya, namun tak bisa. Melihat hyungku dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat diri ini tersayat melihat orang yang selama ini melindungiku menangis. Aku menghampirinya perlahan mencoba mendekatinya, tanganku dengan gugup menghampiri pucuk kepalanya, namun dengan kasar dia menepis tanganku yang mungil, berteriak dengan kencang, memaki keluargaku.

"PERGI!"

"pergi kau anak bajingan!"

"kubilang pergi!"

"aku bukan hyungmu lagi mulai sekarang!"

"PERGI! DAN TAK USAH KEMBALI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continue**_


	4. Chapter 4

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 4)**

Main Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, XiuChen, CanBaek

Rate M

GS

Chapters

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

" **BIG EVENT HHI Event 1"**

Melihat hyungku dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat diri ini tersayat melihat orang yang selama ini melindungiku menangis. Aku menghampirinya perlahan mencoba mendekatinya, tanganku dengan gugup menghampiri pucuk kepalanya, namun dengan kasar dia menepis tanganku yang mungil, berteriak dengan kencang, memaki keluargaku.

"PERGI!"

"pergi kau anak bajingan!"

"kubilang pergi!"

"aku bukan hyungmu lagi mulai sekarang!"

"PERGI! DAN TAK USAH KEMBALI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jingga**

 **Chapters 4**

 **.**

 **.**

'KRIIIIING'

Bunyi nyaring yang keluar dari jam alarm berwarna jinggaku membuyarkan lamunan itu, menarik kembali memoriku yang sekarang dan menyimpan kembali memori yang dulu. Ingin ku hapus semua memori itu dari ingatanku namun hati kecil ini menolak keras, hati ini masih di selimuti rasa penasaran yang amat sangat kuat tentang mengapa Bino Hyung membenciku terutama keluargaku. Sering sekali kutanyakan hal itu kepada kedua orang tuaku namun mereka selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"kau tak usah permasalahkan itu, ini hanya urusan orang tuamu"

Ucapan kasar yang keluar dari Bino hyung dulu membuat perasaan ini semakin kacau, ucapan itu selalu menempel pada ingatanku, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi sehingga menambah rasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi entah kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, terakhir kudengar dia dan keluarganya pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun sehingga aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka hingga saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi, kubuka jendela kamar dan kubiarkan udara pagi berkunjung ke dalam kamarku mengisi setiap sudut ruangan ini. Banyak orang di luar sana yang sudah memulai aktifitasnya di pagi hari, berjalan dengan cepat karna tak mau tertinggal bus keberangkatan pertama, ku biarkan rambut ini terurai sehingga angin pagi bisa membelai rambut ini halus, memberikan hawa sejuk masuk kedalam pori-poriku yang masih tertutup rapat.

Masih menggunakan piama, kuturuni anak tangga berjalan dengan perlahan. Kudapati hawa _romance_ di sekitar sini, terlihat sepasang mahluk hidup ciptaan tuhan tengah membantu satu sama lain, satu mahluk sedang berusaha memasang ikat pinggang dan yang satunya lagi berusaha mengenakan dasi dengan rapi di kerah baju pria yang sudah berkepala lima itu.

"pagi" kusapa mereka dengan senyuman manis  
"pagi sayang, apa ada kuliah pagi hari ini?"  
"iya, kelasku di mulai pukul 10 pagi"  
"baiklah, belajar yang rajin"  
"apakah ada meeting besar hari ini?"  
"iya, hari ini papah akan meeting dengan perusahaan kayu untuk bekerja sama membuat design dengan tema _Green House_ "  
"semoga berhasil pah"  
"terima kasih sayang" pria paruh baya itu mengecup keningku hangat

Papah adalah kepala rumah tangga yang sangat bertanggung jawab, selalu tegas dalam mengambil setiap tindakan, selalu bisa melindungi keluarganya dengan baik ia adalah sosok pria yang sangat aku idolakan dan bagi keluarga kecil kami ia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap.

"pagi Han"

Sapa ka Byun yang sedang menggendong buah hatinya 'Xiyon' , Xiyon adalah penghangat bagi keluarga kami, ia selalu bisa membuat keluaga ini tertawa lepas saat melihat tingkahnya, walaupun di tengah malam ia selalu menangis karna kehausan, namun tangisan itu menjadi nyawa dalam keluarga ini, dia adalah malaikan kecil kami.

"pagi ka, pagi Xiyon"

aku mengambil Xiyon dari gendongan ka Byun, mencubit halus pipinya yang bulat, membawanya menuju ruang televisi.

"Ha...aah ah" Xiyon menunjuk sebuah remote Tv  
"kau mau menonton Tv? Baiklah ayo kita nyalakan"

Melihat Tv di nyalakan Xiyon dengan semangat memandangi layar kaca, berbicara dengan bahasanya, menunjuk ini dan itu, badannya tak bisa diam meniru tokoh kartun yang ada di layar kaca sehingga pipinya yang bulat memantul-mantul keatas dan kebawah, dia terus tertawa hingga matanya hanya terlihat seperti satu garis lurus.

'TING TONG'

Suara bel terdengar, namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu sampai bel itu berbunyi 3 kali.

"Xiyon, ayo kita lihat siapa yang datang"

Kuangkat Xiyon yang sedang asik menatap layar kaca, seketika terdengar suara tangisan Xiyon karna tak ingin beranjak dari situ, tak ku hiraukan tangisan Xiyon karna bel sudah berbunyi beberapa kali dan tak ada yang membukan pintu untuk seseorang yang berada di luar sana.

Pintu kubuka, kudapati si jangkung Yeol yang ada di depan pintu memberi sapaan hangat, mengambil Xiyon dari ku dan seketika Xiyon pun mengubah tangisannya dengan tawa seperti tengah mendapati hadiah dari Tuhan yang sangat berharga.

"hallo adik iparku"  
"aish! Hentikan kau bukan suami ka Byun!"  
"hei, aku ini calon suami kaka mu Put"

Dia tertawa mendapatiku yang tak suka jika dia menjadi kaka iparku, Yeol selalu datang kerumahku jika dia memiliki waktu senggang, karna Yeol yang sekarang berbeda dengan Yeol yang dahulu, kini Yeol berubah menjadi laki-laki super sibuk dia selalu mendapatkan jadwal yang sangat padat di setiap harinya. Yeol sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya 1 tahun lebih cepat dariku, dia mendapatkan gelar sarjana Hukum pada usia 20 tahun, dan kini ia tengah menjabat menjadi Jaksa di Pengadilan negara, dengan otaknya yang sangat cair sekarang dia sedang melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya di Seoul University dan biaya kuliahnya semua di tanggung oleh pemerintah.

"pa pa pah" terdengar suara Xiyon yang memanggil Yeol

"apa Xiyon?! Dia bukan papah mu, berhenti memanggil Yeol dengan sebutan itu!"  
"hei adik ipar, jangan kasar kepada anak kecil, tak masalah bila Xiyon memanggilku begitu. Karna aku sebentar lagi memang akan menjadi ayah bagi Xiyon"

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah sembari menggendong Xiyon di tangan kirinya, Yeol memang sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga kami terutama dengan Xiyon dan ka Byun, hubungan mereka menjadi berkembang semenjak kejadian di rumah sakit itu, sebenarnya aku menyetujui hubungan keduanya karna aku tahu Yeol memang baik untuk ka Byun dan Yeol tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia dan status ka Byun, namun aku hanya berpura-pura tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, karna jika Yeol mengetahui aku menyetujuinya Yeol akan berhenti membujukku dan berhenti menuruti semua keinginanku.

"Chan"

Ka Byun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kekasihnya ada di rumah ini, ka Byun memang sudah terpikat hatinya oleh perhatian manis yang selalu di berikan Yeol untuknya, siapa yang tidak terpikat kepada seorang pria yang sudah berjuang gigih menunjukan rasa cintanya kepada seorang wanita yang di cintai, selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan manis, dan berhasil meluluhkan hati kedua orang tuanya hingga mencair tak berbentuk dan berhasil mengambil perhatian si buah hati kecilnya.

"pagi Bee"

Yeol melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada ka Byun mengecup kening ka Byun hangat yang di penuhi rasa sayang yang mengalir pada kecupan manis itu, melepaskan rasa rindu karna sudah lama tak berjumpa, benih-benih cinta itu semakin tumbuh setiap harinya, terlihat keduanya ada rasa ingin saling memiliki dan tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

"kau tidak pergi bekerja?"  
"hari ini aku _free_ "  
"jadi kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di sini?"  
"tentu saja, menghabiskan waktu bersama kau dan Xiyon adalah yang aku nantikan"

Melihat mereka yang sedang memadu asmara, sepertinya aku tidak di butuhkan di sini. Layaknya semut kecil yang berada di antara mereka 'ada' namun 'tidak di anggap'.

'KRIIIING'

Terdengar suara Handphone yang berada di saku celana segera ku angkat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Tuhan aku sangat bersyukur karna terselamatkan oleh handphone ini dari situasi yang membuatku mati kutu menyaksikan kisah dua manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

"hallo Lu?"

terdengar suara wanita manis di sebrang sana.

"Xiu? Ada apa?"  
"kau harus segera pergi ke kampus secepatnya!"  
"apa? Kelas kita akan di mulai jam sepuluh pagi bukan?"  
"bukan itu, kau di panggil dosen pembimbing untuk segera menghadap"  
"apa?! Tapi aku belum apa-apa"  
"aku tidak tahu, tapi dia memintaku supaya kau menghadapnya tepat jam 8 pagi ini"  
"jam 8? Astaga, baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera ke sana"

Secepat kilat aku berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka, lupakan soal mandi karna itu akan menghabiskan waktu, ku ambil minyak wangi dan ku semprotkan ke sekujur tubuhku hingga tak tercium bau asam yang keluar dari tubuh.

"Yeol, kau membawa mobil bukan?"  
"tentu"  
"berikan kuncinya kepadaku sekarang, aku pinjam hari ini"  
"tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu"  
"aish! Ka Byun lihat perbuatan kekasihmu ini, dia tidak mau berbagi denganku! Aku sedang terburu-buru pergi ke kampus sekarang"

Melihat adiknya yang sedang sedang di landa rasa frustasi, ka Byun melirik ke arah Yeol memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"jadi kau tidak mau memberikan kunci mobilmu kepada adikku hmm?"  
"a... tentu, tentu aku akan berikan Bee"  
"kalau begitu ayo berikan, kasihan dia. Dia harus segera pergi ke kampus"

Yeol segera mengkocek sakunya, mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparnya ke arahku, kutangkap kunci itu dengan sigap, ku acungkan ibu jariku ke arah ka Byun.

"kerja bagus ka Byun, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, aku sayang padamu"

aku membentuk simbol 'Love' dengan kedua tanganku yang ku tempelkan di tengah-tengah kepala.

"sama-sama Han, hati-hati di jalan"

Kupacu mobil ini dengan sedikit laju, agar aku bisa tiba di kampus tepat waktu. Beruntungnya aku karna jalanan pagi ini sangat bersahabat sehingga aku bisa tiba di kampus tepat waktu, kakiku kulangkahkan dengan cepat menuju ruang kantor kampus. Sampai saat ini langkahku tak ada yang menghalangi sampai badan ini bertabrakan dengan tubuh bidang seorang pria yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku, hanya aku yang terjatuh karna badanku kalah kuat saat bertabrakan dengannya, ku dapati pria itu memakai pakaian rapih layaknya seorang pegawai kantoran, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih dan tataan rambutnya yang rapih menambah nilai plus pada dirinya.

Pria itu tidak memperdulikan aku yang sedang meringis kesakitan, dia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin, dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya, ini memang kesalahanku karna berjalan tak berhati-hati, mungkin dia kesal sampai tak mau berdialog dengan ku.

Langkahku terhenti saat tiba di depan ruang kantor, ku ketuk dan ku buka perlahan pintu itu agar tak menghasilkan suara bising, kurapihkan tampilanku agar terlihat rapih di hadapan dosen pembimbing.

"pagi pak Choi Eun Soo"

aku membungkukan badan memberi salam.

"pagi, Lu Han. Bagus kamu tidak terlambat, minggu depan kamu sudah harus praktik di perusahaan lagi bukan?"  
"iya pak benar"  
"sudah ada perusahaan yang mau kau rekomendasikan?"  
"belum pak"  
"bagus, jadi ada berita baik untukmu. Kebetulan ada satu perusahaan yang sudah mengetahui potensi kerjamu dan perusahaan itu ingin kau praktik di sana"  
"sungguh pak?"  
"apa kau lihat dosen pembimbingmu ini berbohong?"  
"sepertinya tidak"  
"baik, kalau begitu siapkan berkas-berkas data dirimu, ini surat pengajuan dari kampus agar kamu bisa praktik di perusahaan itu, dan ini alamat perusahannya. Jadi persipakan dirimu lebih baik lagi, jangan buat malu universitas kita"  
"baik pak, aku akan bekerja dengan giat"

'Yoshioda Group' siapa yang tak kenal dengan perusahaan itu, perusahaan ini bergerak dalam bidang produksi _magazine_ , para artis ternama sering keluar masuk perusahaan itu, juga para karyawannya terkenal karna keahliannya dalam membentuk suatu majalah dengan baik dan handal tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, penjualan majalah yang di terbitkan oleh Yoshioda Group adalah penjualan yang selalu berada di peringkat pertama di kota Seoul, karena mereka selalu mengeluarkan majalah dengan berita-berita ter- _update_ dengan di hiasi para photo artis dengan _shot_ terbaik.

"kau sudah menemui pak Choi Lu?"

Terdengar suara Xiu yang membuyarkan lamunanku, menggandeng tanganku halus, memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"yap, kau?"  
"sudah, aku mengajukan diri untuk praktik di perusahaan Miyoda Group"  
"oh perusahaan yang menjalani bisnis perumahan?"  
"iya"  
"apakah sudah di _accept_ oleh pak Choi?"  
"sudah, baru tadi dia memberikan surat pengajuan kampus untuk di berikan ke perusahaan"  
"baiklah, semangat!"  
"semangat!"

Udara pagi hari masih mengintari kampus, memberikan hawa sejuk sehingga para mahasiswa yang datang pagi ini harus mengetatkan pakaian hangat mereka, kami menyelusuri lorong kampus menembus dinginnya pagi menuju kelas, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9.45 masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi untuk jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, Xiu menyempatkan dirinya pergi ke tempat sembahyang yang ada di kampus untuk berdoa sedangkan aku tengah asik bergulat dengan buku bisnis.

Matahari mulai menuruni bumi, hingga menyisakan sedikit cahaya mentari yang tertinggal, mengubah suasana menjadi sedikit gelap pertanda kelas bisnis akan segera selesai.

"baik, cukup sekian pelajaran perdataan kali ini. Jangan lupakan tugas kalian, persiapkan diri kalian karna minggu depan kalian sudah mulai untuk praktik di perusahaan yang sudah kalian pilih"  
"baik pak" serentak anak-anak menjawab

Guru pembimbing kami mulai meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan jejak di antara ubin-ubin itu, meninggalkan tugas dan tulisan yang sudah ia ukir di atas papan tulis yang berisi tabel pengelolaan data. Kelas bisnis sudah usai, anak-anak sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas satu persatu, aku dan Xiu pun mulai membenah isi tas dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

"kau pulang dengan siapa Xiu?"  
"denganmu"  
"tidak dengan ka Chen?"  
"tidak, hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor keluarganya dan mengurus bisnis kecil di sana"  
"baiklah, ayo pulang"

Kami melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas, menyelusuri lorong belakang kampus melewati kelas tataboga, tak ada aroma wangi masakan dari dalam kelas itu, suasana kelas itu seperti tak bernyawa, tak ada satu orangpun di sana, bahkan batang hidung Soo pun tak terlihat hari ini. Langkah kami terhenti di parkiran kampus, aku menoleh kesana dan kemari untuk mencari mobil Yeol yang kubawa pagi hari tadi, kutekan tombol yang berada pada kunci agar mobil itu berbunyi.

'TIIIN'

Mobil itu berbunyi dan aku bisa menemukannya, kutarik tangan Xiu menuju mobil itu yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi kami berdiri.

"ini mobilmu?"  
"bukan"  
"lalu?"  
"ini milik calon kaka iparku"  
"calon suami ka Byun?"  
"iya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Masuklah, nanti aku ceritakan di dalam mobil"

Kupacu mobil ini dengan kecepatan sedang, melaju menghampiri gerbang utama dan meninggalkan kampus, rumah kami satu arah, jadi aku tak usah berputar arah untuk mengantar Xiu pulang.

"jadi?"  
"apa?"  
"ceritakan tentang calon suami ka Byun"  
"baiklah, namanya Park Chanyeol dia adalah seorang jaksa yang bekerja di pengadilan negara, dia satu angkatan dengan kita, namun karna dia memiliki otak yang genius dia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun lalu, dan kemudian ia sedang melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya di Seoul University dan di biayai penuh oleh negara"  
"ku akui dia pria yang hebat"  
"kita sependapat Xiu"

Tak terasa bahwa kita sudah berada di depan rumah Xiu, rumah dengan design adat China masih melekat di sana, dengan di dominasi warna merah menjadikan rumah itu paling mencolok di antara rumah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Xiu melangkah dengan anggun memasuki halaman utamanya, terlihat ada beberapa anjing kecil menyambut kedatangannya, dia membalikkan badan ke arahku melambaikan tangannya dengan cantik menggerakan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih karna sudah mengantarnya pulang, kubalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyuman yang kusajikan dengan manis.

Mobil ini sudah berada tepat di depan rumah, segera aku turun dan melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah, membuka pintu dan mendapati mamah yang sedang asik menatap layar kaca televisi dengan beberapa cemilan manis di atas meja.

"Han pulang"  
"hallo sayang, bagaimana kuliahmu?"  
"membosankan"  
"kau selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama"  
"di mana ka Byun mah?"  
"di taman belakang dengan Xiyon dan Chanyeol"  
"kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu"  
"iya"

Segera aku menuju teman belakang untuk bertemu dengan ka Byun dan Yeol, ku dapati mereka sedang asik menghabiskan waktu dengan Xiyon, tertawa bersama, berbagi keceriaan, Xiyon pun sepertinya terlihat senang jika Yeol bersamanya, tawa Xiyon tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang polos itu.

"Han pulang ka"  
"hai Han, wajahmu lemas sekali"  
"benarkah?"

"wajahnya memang dari dulu seperti itu"  
"diam kau Park Chanyeol!"

Yeol tertawa sangat lebar, kemudia tertawanya berubah menjadi sebuah ringisan karna ka Byun mencubit pinggang kanannya dengan kuat.

"Bee sakit"  
"rasakan! Suruh siapa kau menjahili adikku?"  
"aku hanya bercanda Bee"

Kemudian Yeol mengecup pipi ka Byun mesra, wajah ka Byun berubah menjadi berwarna pink karna tindakan yang telah Yeol berikan padanya.

"sepertinya aku akan mengalami diabetes karna perlakuanmu Yeol"  
"apakah kau sirik padaku put? Sebaiknya kau mulai mencari pasangan" ledeknya  
"aku ini terlalu sibuk untuk mencari pasangan"  
"oh ya? Kau terlalu sibuk atau tidak ada yang ingin berkencan denganmu?"

'TAK!'

Sandal rumahku berhasil mendarat tepat di atas kepala Yeol dengan selamat.

"rasakan!"

"sudah hentikan! Kalian ini masih kekanak-kanankan, aku akan menidurkan Xiyon kalian berbaikanlah"  
"tidak akan"  
"apa tadi kau bilang Chan?"  
"tidak bee, tentu aku akan berbaikan dengannya"  
"bagus"

Ka Byun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kami dengan membawa Xiyon di pangkuannya.

"ini kuncimu"

Aku melemparkan kunci mobil pada Yeol.

"kau tidak sopan sekali adik ipar"  
"aku bukan adik iparmu!"  
"baiklah, calon adik ipar"  
"panggil aku dengan sebutan nama saja!"  
"oke put"  
"kau! Kau selalu membuatku kesal!"

Yeol melirik ke arahku, mengacak rambut ini halus memberikan senyum manis handalannya.

"baiklah, maafkan kaka iparmu ini"  
"kau..."  
"hmm?"  
"kau serius akan menikahi kak Byun?"

Yeol merapatkan kedua tangannya tepat di kedua pipiku, memandangiku dengan serius.

"lihat wajahku, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Put dengar, Bee adalah wanita yang berbeda dengan wanita lain di luar sana, dia tangguh, dia bisa menghadapi cobaan yang dahulu ia alami, dia sanggup mengurus buah hatinya tanpa kehadiran ayah untuk anaknya, dia sangat dewasa, aku jatuh cinta pada kepribadiannya, aku jatuh cinta dengan sikapnya, aku jatuh cinta dengan semua kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya, satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu put, aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya dan aku berjanji pada diriku bahwa aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti dirinya, jadi kumohon kepadamu, restui kami untuk mengikat janji suci"

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yeol menampar keras hati ini, semua ucapannya sangat tak bisa aku percaya, Yeol benar-benar sangat menyayangi ka Byun. Aku tahu ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu murni karna ketulusannya, hatiku semakin percaya bahwa Yeol memang pantas untuk ka Byun.

Hari telah berganti sangat cepat, tak bisa ku hindari tiba lah saat masa praktik kerja di mulai. Semua perlengkapan sudah ku sediakan dengan rapih, tampilan ku pun sudah ku tata dengan cantik untuk menjalani hari pertama kerja praktik, di depan mataku kini sudah di sajikan dengan pemandangan gedung bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi menembus langit biru 'Yoshioda Group' nama perusahaan itu terpampang dengan sangat kokoh yang terletak di atas bangunan yang megah ini. Langkah ini sudah ku latih dengan kuat agar tidak gemetar di hadapan direktur nanti, dinginnya AC yang keluar dari setiap sudut kantor membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku praktik kerja namun rasa tak tenang selalu saja menghampiri. Wanita cantik menghampiriku, memberi sapaan lembut dan mengarahkanku menuju ruangan direktur.

"jadi kau yang bernama Xi Lu Han?"

Interviewpun di mulai, aku menarik nafas panjang agar mulut ini tak salah berbicara.

"benar pak"  
"saya baca di surat ini dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa prestasimu cukup memukai dalam bekerja"  
"terima kasih pak"  
"jadi kau ingin di tempatkan di bagian mana?"  
"selama saya kerja praktik saya selalu di tempatkan dalam team pengelolaan data pak"  
"bagaimana jika kamu saya tempatkan menjadi sekertari wakil direktur?"  
"boleh kah? Tapi apa jabatan itu tidak terlalu tinggi?"  
"tidak untuk seseorang yang memiliki potensi yang tinggi sepertimu"  
"terima kasih banyak pak"

"kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan nama saya Suho pemilik utama dari perusahaan ini"  
"saya Xi Lu Han, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda pak"  
"tunggu sebentar kamu akan saya perkenalkan dengan wakil direktur"

Sungguh aku tidak percaya bahwa pemilik utama perusahaan ini adalah seseorang yang sangat muda, ia memiliki paras yang rupawan dan memiliki kulit putih dan halus, walau ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tak berbeda jauh tingginya denganku. Ia menggangkat teleponnya berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana, dan tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu itu halus.

"anda memanggil saya pak?"

'apa?!'

Pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini adalah pria yang bertabrakan denganku satu minggu lalu, dia memberikan tatapan yang sangat dingin ketika dia melihat ke arahku. Sungguh aku tak percaya bahwa akan di pertemukan kembali dengannya, hatiku seketika berdetak lebih kencang, pikiranku mulai kacau banyak petanyaan yang ada di dalam otakku sekarang, dan hanya ada satu kecemasan 'bagaimana jika dia akan bertindak kasar kepadaku untuk membalas tindakan cerobohku satu minggu lalu?'.

"tuan Oh, perkenalkan ini Xi Lu Han. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi sekertaris sementaramu"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan dengan ragu ku sambut tangannya yang dingin.

"Oh Sehun"  
"sa...saya Xi Lu Han"  
"selamat bekerja"  
"ba...baik"

Kemudian dengan cepat dia meninggalkan kami berdua, dia berhasil membuat aku menjadi lebih canggung.

"anda boleh mulai bekerja. Silahkan ikuti tuan Oh ke ruangannya"  
"baik pak, saya pamit. Terima kasih"

Badan ini berjalan cepat untuk menyusul langkah panjang bos baruku itu, entah tindakan apa yang akan ia berikan padaku untuk membalas perbuatan bodohku satu minggu lalu yang menimpah kami berdua, aku berhasil menyusulnya namun saat kaki ini melangkah dengan cepat tuan Oh seketika berhenti dan aku menabrak punggungnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin, memandangiku dengan tajam.

"berhati-hatilah"  
"baik"

"direktur Oh"  
"apa?"  
"panggil aku direktur Oh"  
"baik, direktur Oh"

Dia kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat cepat dan terpaksa aku harus mengikutinya kembali hingga kami sampai di ruangannya, terlihat meja kosong yang terletak tak jauh dari meja bos baruku itu.

"tempatmu di sini, bekerjalah dengan baik. Jangan membuat kesalahan sedikitpun"  
"baik direktur Oh"

"pak direktur?"  
"hmm?"  
"untuk kejadian satu minggu lalu..."  
"lupakan"  
"ba...baik"

Tuan Oh berhasil membuat suhu badan ini turun drastis, ia sama sekali tak mau menatap wajahku sedikitpun, matanya hanya tertuju pada sebuah laptop dengan merek ternama yang tepat di hadapannya.

'baik Lu, jika dia meminta untuk melupakan kejadian itu ayo kita lupakan. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	5. Chapter 5

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 5)**

Main Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, ChanBaek

Rate M

Hurt Comfurt / Romance

GS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JINGGA  
(Chapters 5)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah berubah wujud menjadi bulan menggantikan cahayanya dengan kegelapan malam, raga ini masih dengan enggan melekat pada kursi empuk khusus untuk seseorang yang sedang berkuasa di dalam ruangan ini, di temani dengan banyaknya kertas yang berisi berkas-berkas angka jutaan di setiap lembarnya, mata ini masih menatap layar kaca laptop dengan setia dan tangan yang sudah mulai nyaris tak berasa terus mengetik dengan teliti sejak empat jam terakhir, me _review_ kembali jika ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam isi proposal yang masih dalam bentuk _softcopy_.

Tuan Oh sialan itu memaksa untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan Yoshioda Grup hari ini juga, sudah satu minggu berlalu aku praktik kerja di perusahaan ini dan si penguasa kecil itu terus memerintah ini dan itu layaknya dia memerintah pada budak yang sama sekali tidak ia bayar sepeserpun. Dia berhasil menindas fisik maupun fikiran ini, jika aku memiliki satu kali kesempatan saja akan aku balas perbuatannya walau tidak akan setimpal.

Setelah beberapa menit terakhir akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan laporan itu dengan rapih, merenggangkan otot yang kaku adalah sesuatu yang sangat nikmat untuk kali ini, leher ini seperti di kaitkan oleh besi lima belas kilo karena sedari tadi wajah ini terus menunduk tampa bergerak sedikitpun, kurapihkan sisa kerja itu memasukannya kedalam laci di bawah meja kerja Tuan Oh dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Kudorong pintu ruangan ini dan kudapati lampu yang mulai satu persatu di matikan karna sudah di tinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, membuat hawa dingin dan berhasil membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri hebat membayangkan hal yang biasa di sebut 'gaib'.

Malam ini tidurku di temani rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhku terutama di bagian pinggang karna sudah lebih dari empat jam aku terus duduk di atas kursi penguasa itu, detik berjalan dengan cepat mengambil kesadaranku dan memberikan sebuah mimpi indah dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

Hari ini sama saja dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, melaksanakan rutinitas praktik kerjaku di perusahaan Yoshioda Grup. Sesungguhnya lelah bekerja di perusahaan ini di tambah penguasa kecil itu selalu membuatku menjadi seorang pesuruh tanpa bayaran, namun di sisi lain di sini mataku bisa segar seketika karna banyaknya artis terkenal yang keluar masuk perusahaan ini, memberikan tanda tangannya di selembar kertas persetujuan tepat di hadapanku, terakhir kali seorang artis bernama Lee Jong Suk masuk ke perusahaan ini untuk pemotretan majalan bulan Mei, aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia bergaya layaknya pangeran di depan kamera tanpa ragu, memberikan senyuman tampannya dengan senang hati, sungguh pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan penuh hiburan.

Kini tanganku sedang membuka perlahan laci meja di hadapanku, mataku terbelalak karna mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan seutas benang yang terdapat kertas jingga kecil bergantung bebas di sana.

"terima kasih karna sudah bekerja keras hingga larut malam kemarin"  
"M"

'M'? apa itu? Apa sebuah singkatan nama? Penggemar rahasia? Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki seorang teman pria ber-inisial 'M'. Entah siapa yang berani mengirim setanggai bunga mawar putih ini, yang jelas aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada siapapun itu, ini adalah bunga pertama yang aku dapatkan dari seseorang, walaupun aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

"ambilkan dokumen laporan penerbitan majalah bulan Mei pada sekertaris Direktur Ho, aku perlu mengeceknya ulang"

Suara berat itu mengganggu konsentrasi, memaksaku untuk tersenyum palsu dan mengatakan kata 'iya, baiklah Tuan' dengan senang hati padanya, matanya yang dingin terus menatap ke arahku membuat raga ini mati kutu, segera ku simpan bunga mawar putih itu pada tempatnya kembali, kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu ruangan ini, sungguh ia memiliki tatapan yang mengerikan. Walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang tampan namun siapa yang mau berkencan dengannya jika tatapannya se dingin es balok itu.

Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu sekertaris Direktur Ho, mengetuknya tiga kali dan mendorong pintu itu pelan, terdapat sekertaris Ho yang sedang asik dengan kukunya yang sedang ia cat dengan warna merah mencolok.

"permisi, saya ingin mengambil dokumen laporan penerbitan majalah bulan Mei"

Aku mencoba membuka obrolan, dan sekertaris Ho yang bernama Yi Xiong yang suka sekali bila dia di panggil dengan sebutan 'Nona Yixing' itu mulai menengok ke arahku.

"dokumen laporan penerbitan majalah bulan Mei?"  
"iya Nona"  
"panggil aku dengan lengkap Nona Han, aku ini masih atasanmu"  
"baik Nona Yixing"  
"bagus"

Dia memang selalu senang bila di panggil begitu.

"tunggu... dimana kacamataku?"

"kacamataku"

"apa kau menyembunyikannya Nona Han?!"

Dia sangat sibuk mencari kacamata minusnya hingga meja yang tadinya rapih bersih kini sangat berantakan.

"maaf Nona Yixing, tapi aku bukan pelakunya"  
"lalu di mana kacamataku?!"  
"i...tu"

Aku menunjuk benda yang dia cari tepat berada di atas kepalanya, yang ia selipkan di antara dua daun telinganya dengan rapih.

"ah ini dia"

Dengan muka tak bersalah dia memakai kacamata itu dan berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"bereskan mejaku, aku akan mengambilnya di ruangan Direktur Ho"  
"baik"

Mudah sekali baginya memerintahku seperti ini, ini bukan tugasku, namun jika aku tidak melaksanakan perintahnya aku akan mendapatkan amukan masal dari mulutnya yang memiliki suara melengking itu.

Kini aku sudah mendapatkan berkas yang Tuan Oh pinta, dengan cepat aku memberikan berkas tersebut kepadanya, tangannya segera mengambil berkas itu dari tanganku kasar. Matanya fokus tertuju pada lembaran itu, tak ada suara dari mulutnya hanya ada suara gesekan kertas yang ia buka satu demi satu.

"buatkan aku _cappucino ice"_

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan, selalu dia memerintah ini dan itu. Dengan terpaksa segera kubuatkan apa yang di pinta Tuan Oh tanpa adanya cacat sedikitpun. Tanganku mulai meracik minuman itu dengan hati-hati, sebenarnya ingin sekali rasaya menaruh cairan racun di sana, namun itu sepertinya mustahil. Jika aku melakukan perbuatan itu maka semuanya akan tamat, dan aku bisa saja di seret ke dalam jeruji besi seumur hidupku.

"ini minumanmu Direktur Oh"  
"letakkan di sana"  
"baik"

Kubungkukkan badanku memberi salam hormat, dan kembali ke posisi semula ku yang di mana meja kami saling berhadapan dalam jarak tiga meter, jadi walaupun kita terpisah dia masih bisa mengawasiku dengan tatapannya yang dingin itu.

Tuan Oh melangkah mendekat ke arah mejaku dan kembali menatap ku tanpa berkedip, dia menduduki meja kerjaku tepat di sebelah kanan, memperhatikan aksiku yang sedang bergulat dengan laporan mingguan yang sedang ku buat, tangannya mendekati layar monitor komputer, mengelus dari ujung layar sebelah kanan hingga tangannya tepat berada pada ujung layar sebelah kiri dan dengan sengaja menekan tombol ' _off_ ' pada monitor.

Tamat sudah, laporan yang baru saja aku kerjakan hancur berantakan karna perbuatannya. Laporan itu belum sama sekali di _save_ ulang _,_ terlambat untuk menyelamatkan hasil kerja payahku selama dua jam terakhir dengan akhir yang pilu, laporan itu mungkin sudah lenyap dan aku harus mendata ulang, sungguh hati ini berat menanggapi perlakuan Tuan Oh yang semena-mena, wajah ini panas karna menahan amarah yang tertahan untuk di lontarkan, mata ini menatap Tuan Oh kesal.

"kenapa? Marah? Aku tak sengaja"

Apanya yang tidak sengaja? Sudah jelas dia melakukan tindakan itu dengan sengaja, jika dia bukan atasanku sudah ku gergaji dia hingga menjadi potongan-potongan daging kecil, dia belum beranjak dari duduknya yang manis di atas mejaku, sengaja aku berdiri dan menginjak kaki panjangnya, kulihat dia meringis kesakitan. Di luar dugaanku, dia langsung menarik kerah kemejaku hingga wajah kami begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya, kakiku menjingjit karna postur tubuhnya yang tinggi sehingga badanku terangkat, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat kesal.

"apa kau sengaja? Ingin balas dendam?"  
"tidak Direktur Oh, aku tidak sengaja... sungguh"  
" _bullshit_!"

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah kemejaku dan mendorongku dengan sedikit kasar, dia berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju mejanya.

"dengar, jangan macam-macam terhadapku!"

"pergi keruangan Direktur Ho"  
"untuk apa Direktur Oh?"  
"pergi saja!"

Kembali badanku menunduk dengan reflek, menandakan aku patuh pada ucapannya. Dengan malas aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk menuju ruangan megah Direktur Ho.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Tangan ini mengetuk pintu kayu jati asli itu perlahan, terdengar samar-samar dari dalam memintaku untuk masuk kedalamnya, dengan segan kaki ini ku langkahkan masuk. Di dapati Direktur Suho tengah asik dengan bulpoinnya yang ia ukir tandatangan mahalnya di atas kertas di temani kacamata minus yang batang penyanggahnya di taburi dengan serbuk emas menempel manis di hadapan kedua matanya.

"permisi Direktur Ho, anda memanggil saya?"

Pandangannya seketika berpaling ke arahku

"ah Nona Luhan, duduk lah"

Aku mengambil posisi duduk tegap memandang wajah Direktur Ho yang putih bersih

"kau sudah praktik kerja di sini sudah satu minggu bukan?"  
"benar Pak Direktur"  
"waktunya kau memberikan laporan mingguan kerjamu kepada kampus"  
"benar Pak"  
"saya hanya ingin menitipkan surat ini kepada dosen pembimbingmu"  
"baik pak saya akan sampaikan kepada dosen pembimbing saya"  
"terima kasih Nona Luhan"  
"sama-sama Direktur Ho"

Tangan kami saling bersentukan ketika Direktur Ho memberikan secarik kertas putih mulus kepada ku, dia memberika senyuman termanis yang perna aku lihat dengan senang hati akupun memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Nona Han, tunggu"

Suara lengkingan itu aku mengenalnya, kuarahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Benar dugaanku itu Nona Yixing yang memanggil.

"anda memanggil saya Nona Yixing?"  
"benar"  
"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
"baru saja kau keluar dari ruangan Direktur Ho bukan?"  
"benar Nona"  
"alasan apa yang membawamu pergi kedalam sana?"  
"Direktur Ho hanya ingin menitipkan surat ini kepada dosen pembimbing saya Nona"  
"begitu, baiklah. Mana laporanmu untuk jadwal pemotretan minggu depan?"

Wajah ini kupaksa menunduk patuh, aku harus bilang apa padanya bahwa laporan itu sudah di musnahkan oleh Tuan Oh berengsek itu.

"mana laporannya Nona Han?"  
"sedang ku kerjakan Nona Yixing"  
"jadi laporan itu belum selesai?"  
"belum Nona, maafkan saya"

Dia memandangiku dengan mengerikan, memberikan tatapan tajam ke arahku.

"baik, saya tunggu laporan itu dua jam lagi. Mengerti?!"  
"sa...satu jam?"  
"kenapa? Keberatan Nona Han?"  
"ah, tidak. baiklah Nona, saya mengerti"  
"bagus"  
"Nona Yixing"  
"kenapa?"  
"maaf, tapi... di gigimu ada lipstik"

Mendengar itu matanya membulat, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan dia berlari kecil dengan sepatu wedges tujuh sentinya dengan tertatih-tatih.

Baiklah laporan ini akan aku selesaikan dengan sangat cepat, tubuh ini mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Oh supaya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah berada di dalam ruangannya, mengambil notebook berwarna jingga di dalam tas jinjing kotak berwarna hitam, segera aku menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, pergi menuju lift dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas, lantai 61.

Bersyukur karna aku tidak melihat batang hidung Tuan Oh di atas sini, segera aku mencari tempat untuk bersandar, membuka layar notebook dan bergegas mengerjakan laporan itu dari awal.

.

.

.

Dua buah bola mata ini sudah pegal terus menatap layar kaca notebook, jari-jari ini sudah hampir patah karna terus mengetik dengan cepat tanpa berhenti, tungkuk ini seperti di tibani beban 15kg, dan perjuanganku untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini sudah selesai, pekerjaan terakhir adalah menjadikan laporan ini menjadi hardcopy.

"berisik sekali ketikan itu"

Seperti ada suara, namun tidak ada orang di sekitar sini.

"kau mengganggu tidurku!"

Suara itu dari balik tembok yang aku sandari.

"Tuan Oh"

Mataku terbelalak karna mendapati kepala Tuan Oh tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok, segera ku peluk notebook ini erat agar dia tidak bisa macam-macam dengan laporan yang baru saja aku kerjakan ini.

"kenapa kau peluk notebook mu seperti itu?"  
"tak apa, Tuan Oh. Saya harus pergi ke ruang percetakan untuk memprint laporan ini, permisi"  
"tunggu"  
"saya buru-buru Tuan"  
"saya bilang tunggu!"

Tidak, aku tidak akan menuruti perintahnya kali ini, aku takut bila dia akan merusak hasil kerjaku lagi seperi yang baru saja terjadi pada laporanku, dengan seenaknya dia men _turn_ _off_ kan komputer yang sedang ku pakai.

.

.

.

Satu menit lagi waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang, aku harus segera menyerahkan laporan ini kepada Nona Yixing, agar dia tidak memarahiku lagi.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"masuk"

Terdengan suara khas Nona Yixing dari dalam.

"permisi Nona, saya ingin menyerahkan laporan pemotretan untuk minggu depan"  
"berikan padaku"

Dia merampas laporan yang ku berikan dengan lembut padanya, membaca dengan sangat teliti dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain.

'Plak!'

Dia membantingkan laporan itu ke lantai, sehingga kertas-kertas itu bisa berserakan di atas lantai yang bersih itu, dia berdiri segaja menginjak kertas itu, melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ku.

"apa itu?"

Dia mengarahkan teluntuknya dengan tegak menunjuk kertas yang berada di atas lantai itu.

"itu berkas laporan Nona"

Nafasku berat, kepala ini menunduk, keringat dingin membasahi keningku, menelan air liurpun aku tak mampu.

"kau sebut itu laporan?! Laporan macam apa yang tidak memiliki isi yang jelas, jadwal pemotretan yang berantakan dan banyak sekali pengetikan yang salah!"  
"maaf Nona, tapi aku mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru, laporanku sebelumnya di hilangkan oleh Tuan Oh Sehun"  
"jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Kerjamu saja yang tidak becus!"  
"tapi..."  
"jangan membantah! Buat laporan lagi sampai benar! Saya beri waktu satu jam dari sekarang!"  
"ba... baik Nona"

Satu jam bukan waktu yang lama, satu jam tidak akan cukup untuk mengerjakan ulang laporan itu, ini semua gara-gara Tuan Oh sialan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakannya hanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam? Aku menyanggah wajahku dengan kedua tangan ini, memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku masih belum bisa menyelesaikan laporan ini dengan benar.

'Tuk'

Segulungan kertas tebal berhasil mendarat tepat di atasku, membuat rasa nyeri di atas sana.

"berikan ini pada Nona Yixing"  
"apa ini?"  
"laporan"  
"apakah laporan pemotretan minggu depan Tuan?"  
"iya"  
"apakah anda yang melakukannya?"  
"jangan banyak bicara, berikan saja langsung pada Nona Yixing. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu kemana mana! Di atas tadi saat ku panggil bukannya kau berbalik arah dan menghampiriku, kau malah berlari meninggalkanku"  
"maaf Tuan, terima kasih atas laporannya"  
"hmm, pergilah"

Fikiran apa yang melintasi kepalanya yang keras, sehingga mau berbaik hati membantu mengerjakan laporan yang mengerikan ini. Tapi memang seharusnya dia melakukan ini bukan? Toh dia yang menghilangkan laporan mingguan ku dengan sengaja, jadi wajar saja dia merasa bersalah dan membuatkan laporan yang baru. Benar, itu adalah salahnya.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang melelahkan ini sudah berakhir sampai di sini, esok aku tak ada jam kerja untuk pergi ke perusahaan itu, karna esok aku akan berangkat ke kampus memberikan laporan mingguan yang wajib di kumpulkan untuk para mahasiswa yang praktik kerja pada semester ini, dan rasa syukur keluar dari benakku karna esok aku tak akan menjadi pesuruh Tuan Oh, ya walau hanya satu hari saja.

.

.

Siang hari ini semangat di dalam tubuhku mulai membara, tak ada lagi yang menyuruhku ini dan itu tak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara lengkingan yang membuat telinga ini menjadi tak berfungsi, akan aku gunakan satu hari ini untuk memanjakan tubuh, pertama aku harus berangkat ke kampus untuk memberikan laporan mingguan ku, lalu aku akan pergi ke spa untuk memijat seluruh badan yang sudah remuk ini.

.

.

"ini laporan mingguan saya pak"  
"baiklah, berikan padaku" 

"bagus, kau bekerja dengan rajin. Jaga prestasi ini sampai akhir"  
"baik pak, siap laksanakan. Dan pak, ini ada titipan surat dari Direktur Ho"  
"terima kasih, kau boleh pergi"  
"baik pak"

Baiklah, laporan sudah di berikan waktunya pergi ke tempat spa. Aku harus cepat karna hari sudah mulai sore dan langit mulai menghiasi dirinya dengan warna jingga yang cantik.

"wangi apa ini?"

Aroma yang baru saja aku cium sangat menggoyahkan diri, rasanya ingin memakan makanan itu. Apakah dari kelas tataboga? Aku mengikuti aroma wangi masakan itu dan benar saja tu keluar dari kelas tataboga, tapi kelas tataboga bukannya sudah selesai dua jam terakhir? Atau... Myungsoo yang sedang memasak?

Aku mendekatkan diri menuju depan pintu kelas tataboga, mengintip di antara celah jendela yang terbuka. Terlihat tubuh mungil yang aku kenali sedang menyelesaikan hiasan terakhirnya untuk menyempurnakan masakannya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Mendengar ketukan pintu yang aku timbulkan Myungsoo langsung membalikkan badan dengan reaksi terkejut, dia langsung membukakan pintu untuku.

"Luhan! Aku fikir siapa"  
"maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?"  
"sangat! Aku fikir kau Kim Jongin"  
"Kim Jongin? Apa aku terlihat mirip dengannya?"  
"sama sekali tidak, tapi syukurlah bukan Kim Jongin yang datang"  
"jadi kau memasak untuk dia lagi?"  
"tentu, untuk siapa lagi aku memasak jika bukan untuknya?"

Kami tertawa seketika, Myungsoo mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam ruang yang penuh aroma sedap itu, membuat perut kosong ini berbunyi karna kelaparan.

"apa kau masih ada makanan? Aku sangat lapar"  
"sayang sekali, kau kurang beruntung"  
"jadi tak ada makanan untukku?"  
"kau beli saja sendiri"  
"jahat sekali"  
"haha nanti akan aku buatkan makanan untukmu, nah sekarang sepertinya kita harus bersembunyi"  
"bersembunyi? Untuk apa?"  
"sebentar lagi Kim Jongin akan mengakhiri kelas aktingnya dan menuju kesini"  
"ah ya, aku mengerti. Dan kita akan bersembunyi di balik kaca itu kan?"

Aku menunjuk kaca besar yang berada tepat di samping lemari yang bersebelahan dengan lemari pendingin.

"pintar! Ayo"

Kami pun bersembunyi di balik kaca itu

"ingat, kau harus tenang. Jangan sampai mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, dan jaga juga perutmu itu agar tidak bersuara"  
"baiklah"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Kim Jongin datang ke dalam perangkap yang sudah di sediakan dengan rapih, pintu tataboga kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakan sosok pria yang eksotis dengan wajahnya yang rupawan, jadi dia Kim Jongin yang sudah meluluhkan hati seorang Myungsoo sehingga dia mau bersusah payah menyediakan makanan secara gratis untuk pujaan hatinya.

Kim Jongin melangkah perlahan, mengawasi setiap sudut untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya, bodoh, dia tidak tahu saja bahwa ada dua wanita yang sedang mengawasinya denga teliti, setelah Kim Jongin memastikan tidak ada orang di sini dia lantas menyunggingkan bibir tipisnya dan membuat goresan manis di wajahnya membuat Myungsoo yang berada tepat di sampingku seperti cacing kepanasan menggeliat geliat melihat betapa manisnya Kim Jongin.

Tanpa basa basi-basi Kim Jongin duduk dan langsung mengambil sendok untuk menyantap hidangan berat yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, menyantapnya dengan begitu nikmat membuat diri ini tak sanggup menahan air liur yang keluar dari mulut ini karna tergiur dengan cara dia menyantap makanannya seakan akan makanan itu sangat nikmat, kutahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar perut ini tidak mengeluarkan suara yang gaduh, Kim Jongin masih menkmati sajian yang nikmat itu sampai tak ada makanan yang tersisa sedikitpun, dia menepuk perutnya pelan lalu mengeluarkan senyuman manis yang membuat Myungsoo tambah tak berdaya, Kim Jongin mengambil piring itu dan beranjak menuju _washtafel_ untuk mencuci piring dan peralatan makannya, menaruh piring tersebut di rak penyimpanan piring, lelaki baik. Dia mau membereskan tanpa harus ada yang perintah.

Dia kemudian menuju pintu membuka pintu secara perlahan.

"terimakasih untuk makanannya!"

Dia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cara berteriak, dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Setelah dia pergi kami segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami, dan segera ku hirup udara segar ini dalam-dalam, karna di dalam sana aku hampir kekurangan oksigen karna harus berbagi oksigen dengan Myungsoo, sementara itu Msyungsoo mengambil dan memeluk erat sendok yang baru saja di gunakan oleh Kim Jongin untuk makan, dia menciumin punduk sendok yang mengengkung, sengaja kuletakkan punggung tangan ini di depan dahinya.

"apa kau sakit?"  
"apa maksudmu?!"  
"sedari tadi kau terus menciumin sendok itu, hentikan itu menjijikan"  
"biarkan, ini sendok yang di gunakan oleh mulutnya untuk makan"  
"kau sudah gila rupanya"  
"biarkan aku gila karnanya"  
"cih! Dasar"

Kami tertawa serentak, menertawai tingkah Myungsoo yang konyol. Apakah cinta yang menghipnotisnya sehingga dia bisa menjadi seperti itu? Entahlah, biarkan dia seperti itu, menikmati cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, jadwal keberangkatan untuk memanjakan diri tidak terlaksanan karna ulah Myungsoo, tapi tak apa selagi aku bisa mendapatkan makanan yang enak dan mendapati temanku yang satu ini tersenyum bahagia kurasa ini setimpal dengan fikiranku yang relaks kembali. Dan esok aku harus menjalani rutinitasku sebagai pembantu lagi di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Oh.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	6. Chapter 6

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 6)**

 **.**

Main Cast : HunHan, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, XiuChen, ChenMin, SuhoLay, TaoKris  
Rate M  
Hurt Comfurt, Romance  
School life, work life  
Chapters

.

.

.

Mata ini tak mampu berpaling dari ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, perpaduan antara mata, hidung, bibir sangat berpadu satu sama lain, bibir ini tak mampu berkata lebih banyak selain memberi pertanyaan yang tertera di dalam teks wawancara hari ini, sungguh hari ini adalah _Lucky day_ karna telah di beri kesempatan mewawancarai seorang aktris bernama Kim Soo Hyun, senyumannya yang manis sangat melelehkan hati, tatapannya yang sendu membuat damai suasana, seandainya tidak ada CCTV di dalam ruangan ini aku akan membiusnya dan membawa ke dalam kamarku dan ku jadikan teman tidurku di waktu malam, namun hal itu mustinya mustahil untuk di laksanakan.

"kau sangat mendalami setiap peran, adakah kesulitan ketika sedang beradu ankting dengan aktris yang lain?"  
"ah tidak, aku belum cukup handal. Masih banyak yang lebih bagus dari ku. Kesulitan yang aku alami selama syuting kurasa tidak ada, karna aku menyukai pekerjaanku"  
"bagaimana jika kita berbicara tentang Romance?"  
"haha haruskah kita?"  
"tentu jika kau mau"  
"baiklah"  
"aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel bahwa kau sudah berpacaran dengan 9 wanita, apakah itu benar?"

Dia hanya tersipu malu dan mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"rupanya kau handal dalam hal seperti ini yah"  
"ah tidak, aku hanya mencari wanita yang pas untukku"  
"lalu tipe wanita yang bagaimana yang kau sukai?"  
"aku menyukai wanita seperti artis Inggris bernama Scodelario"  
"wah, benarkah?"  
"tentu, tapi aku juga menyukai wanita sesuai musim. Seperti jika di musim semi aku suka wanita seperti Eun Jung, di musim panas aku suka Suzy, sementara di musim gugur aku suka IU"  
"wah banyak sekali tipe wanita idealmu"

Dia tersenyum kembali

"dan di saat wawancara seperti ini, ku rasa aku menyukaimu Nona LuHan"  
"a...apa?"  
"haha tidak, aku hanya bercanda"

'Blush' pipi ini memerah karna ucapan jailnya, dia berhasil menggoyangkan hatiku.

"haha iya, tentu kau bercanda"  
"jika aku serius bagaimana?"  
"hah?"  
"haha, kau lucu"

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut ini halus.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai Nona Han tuan Kim"  
"Tuan Oh"  
"haha tentu, dia manis tuan Oh"  
"ku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi"  
"begitu, baiklah. Nona Han, wawancara ini sudah selesai kan?"  
"ah, iya sudah selesai. Terima kasih, silahkan anda langsung ke tempat pemotretan"  
"baiklah. Nona Han, kekasihmu terlalu dingin"  
"tapi dia bukan..."  
"aku pergi dulu, bye"

Tuan Oh memandangiku dingin, entah datang dari mana dia hingga bisa menyela pembicaraanku tadi.

"kau, jangan mudah terbuai oleh ucapan manis"

"jadi wanita seharusnya tegas, tidak lembek seperti mu"  
"baik Tuan"  
"sudah selsai mewawancarainya kan?"  
"sudah"  
"kalau begitu cepat rapihkan dan berikan pada tim produksi"  
"baik"

Si Tuan es itu tidak senang bila bawahannya sedang di landa kebahagiaan, tak bisa kah dia berhenti bersikap dingin terhadapku, di depan karyawan lain dia bisa menunjukan giginya yang rapih namun bila di hadapanku dia sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukan gigi putihnya itu.

.

.

Aku kembali kedalam ruanganku untuk menyusun hasil wawancara tadi, aku harus menjamin hasilnya akan bagus dan rapih agar tidak terkena marah Nona Yixing ketika ada sedikit saja kata yang salah, aku tak ingin mendengar suara lengkingannya hari ini.

"selesai?"  
"astaga!"

Si tuan Oh itu seperti hantu, tiba-tiba datang di hadapanku tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun dengan di bumbui tatapannya yang dingin.

"kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"  
"tidak Tuan, saya hanya terkejut"  
"apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?"  
"tidak, tidak seperti itu"  
"lupakan, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"  
"sudah tuan"  
"berikan padaku"

Tangan kami bersentuhan ketika aku tengah memberikan kertas wawancara ini padanya, dan apa yang aku dapatkan? Tangannya benar-benar dingin, tak jauh dari wajahnya yang dingin, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan suhu badan yang sedingin itu? Apa dia keturunan manusia salju?

"pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang"  
"benarkah?"

"ah, iya. Baiklah, jika begitu saya pamit"  
"hmm"

.

.

Sinar sang matahari bersinar terik di atas sana, memberikan hawa panas untuk para manusia yang berada di bawah sini, sinarnya sampai menembus pakaian yang tengah aku kenakan, keringatpun mulai bercucuran tetes demi tetes. Memaksa tangan ini menutupi wajah agar terhindar dari tangannya, langkah ini masih belum mau berhenti sampai ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bajuku dari arah belakang, reflek aku membalik dan mengayunkan tas ke atas kepala orang tersebut.

"astaga"

Pria tersebut memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan ringisan berat langsung keluar dari ekspresi wajahnya, badannya yang tinggi langsung membungguk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara rengekan kesakitan.

"Yeol? Astaga, maafkan aku, aku tak tahu jika itu kau, aku fikir kau orang jahat yang ingin menculikku"  
"bodoh! Wajah tampanku jari rusak gara-gara kau!"  
"aku sungguh minta maaf"

Segera aku mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dengan lembut, dan kudapati ada tonjolan kecil di balik kulit itu

"yeol, kau benjol"  
"benarkah? Aish, Dasar anak bodoh!"

Dia berbalik menjitak kepalaku dengan keras

"ya! Kenapa kau memukulku, aku sudah meminta maaf!"  
"maaf saja tidak cukup!"  
"lalu kau mau apa?!"  
"kau harus menemaniku mencari hadiah"  
"hadiah? Siapa yang berulang tahun?"  
"dasar kau adik durhaka! Ulang tahun kakakmu sendiri kau tidak tahu"  
"ka Byun? Astaga aku lupa! Baiklah ayo pergi mencari hadiah, aku juga akan membelikannya untuk ka Byun"

.

.

Kami segera menaiki mobil sport milik Yeol, mobil dengan cat berwarna merah dengan goresan hitam bergambar petir di sisi kanan dan kirinya, serta terpampang sangat jelas di bagian bemper dengan cat berwarna silver tertuliskan namanya "Chan-Yeol".

"kau tahu dari mana jika aku masih berada tak jauh dari kantor?"  
"kau lupa jika kita saling terhubung?"  
"maksudmu?"  
"bukankah dari dulu GPS hp mu terhubung dengan hp milikku?"  
"ah benar, aku jadi teringat saat aku tertidur di taman dan tiba-tiba kau berada di sisiku"  
"kau itu wanita yang sembrono"  
"biarkan, itu ciri khas ku"  
"kau harus mengubahnya, itu perilaku yang buruk. Eh, jangan, jangan kau ubah sifatmu itu"  
"kenapa jangan di ubah?"  
"karna jika kau ubah, aku akan kehilangan sosok Luhan yang sembrono haha"  
"sial!"

Mobil ini di pacunya perlahan, sepanjang jalan kami mendengarkan musik kesukaan kami, bernyanyi bersama dan tertawa lepas, aku menyukai kebersamaan ku dengan Yeol, karna jika aku bersamanya aku tak perlu susah payah menunjukan kepribadian baikku, karna dia sudah tahu semua kepribadian burukku.

"jadi kita akan pergi kemana?"  
"bagaimana jika ke Gangnam?"  
"itu membosankan"  
"Mall In Park?"  
"terlalu ramai"  
"Chabusoo?"  
"kau bercanda? Itu tempat para remaja berkencan, jika kita kesana maka kita akan di pandang sebagai pasangan, aku tak mau pasangan hidupku itu kau!"  
"memangnya aku juga mau! Lalu kita akan pergi kemana?"  
"terserah"  
"astaga, wanita itu rumit! Baiklah ini pilihan terakhir"

Yeol mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga badanku tertekan lebih dalam menyentuh sandaran kursi mobil.

"kita akan pergi kemana?"  
"tidak akan ku beri tahu"  
"kenapa?"  
"jika aku memberi tahu mu, maka kau akan mengeluarkan keluhanmu pada tempat itu, sudah diamlah dan nikmati perjalanannya, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Akupun terdiam, Yeol terdiam, pohon-pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan terdiam, musik tiba-tiba saja terdiam, burungpun ikut terdiam.

Tak lama kami sampai di sebuah tempat pembelanjaan _outdoor_ terbesar di kota Seoul, cuaca siang ini sangat panas, sengaja aku lepaskan sweater biru dan menaruhnya di kursi yang baru saja aku duduki.

"yeol, kenapa kita kesini? Tempat ini sangat panas"  
"jika kau masih mengeluh lebih baik kau pulang"  
"menyebalkan! Baiklah jika begitu, belikan aku kaos, baju ini sangat panas"  
"cih! Dasar manja"  
"begitu? Jadi kau tidak mau membelikan kaos untukku? Baiklah, aku akan bilang ke papah jika aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan kau dan ka Byun"  
"tidak tidak, gadis cantik, jangan seperti itu, baiklah aku akan membelikan kaos untukmu, kau mau membeli berapa? satu? tiga? sepuluh pun tak masalah, belilah sesuka hatimu"  
"anak pintar, ayo kita beli baju dulu"  
"sial"  
"apa yang barusan kau katakan?"  
"apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman licik, cara ini sangat jitu jika aku menginginkan sesuatu dari Yeol, memanfaatkannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk mengerjainya. Kami mulai penjelajahan, kaki kecil ini dan kaki panjang Yeol melangkah beriringan mengelilingi tempat perbelanjaan ini, memang ramai di sini, namun karna tempat ini luas jadi kami tidak bersusah payah bersenggolan dengan pengunjung yang lain. Tanganku menarik tangan Yeol yang besar, menyeretnya untuk memasuki sebuah toko dengan berbagai macam baju di dalamnya.

"Yeol, aku pilih ini"  
"iya, terserah kau saja"  
"kau yang bayar"  
"tentu aku yang bayar, memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki uang di antara kita?"  
"cih! Sombong!"

Dia terkekeh menertawaiku, tertawanya sampai menenggelamkan matanya, sengaja aku melangkah di depannya dan ku injak dengan cantik kaki besarnya.

"kau!"  
"rasakan!"

Sudah setengah jam kami berkeliling untuk mencari benda untuk di hadiahkan kepada ka Byun, namun kami sama-sama kebingungan benda seperti apa yang pantas di hadiahkan.

"aku tahu harus memberikan apa ke pada ka Byun"  
"apa?"  
"perlengkapan makeup"  
"astaga kenapa kita bodoh sekali"  
"kita bodoh? Kau yang bodoh tuan hakim"  
"seorang hakim mana ada yang bodoh"  
"ada, kau"  
"sial kau"

'TUK'

Dia berhasil menjitak kepalaku dengan sempurna, dan berhasil membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tak banyak bicara kami segera mencari toko kosmetik di sebelah sini, nasib baik toko itu tidak jauh dari kami berhenti tadi, kami langsung memasuki toko yang tertutup kaca dengan rapih, dan hawa sejuk yang di keluarkan oleh AC membuat kulit ini bernafas kembali.

"tipe kosmetik yang seperti apa yang di sukai oleh Bee?"  
"hmm, kosmetik dengan pelembab yang bisa melembabkan kulit, cream wajah yang bisa mempertahankan makeupnya selama berjamjam, lipstik yang tidak terlalu mencolok tapi bisa membuat bibirnya terlihat manis dan imut, eyeliner spidol yang tebal, maskara yang bisa menjadikannya seperti bulu mata barbie, pensil alis yang warnanya tidak terlalu terang dan gelap, lalu..."  
"cukup cukup, mendengarnya saja kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak mengerti tentang masalah makeup, coba kau tanyakan saja pada pelayannya"  
"jika kau pusing kenapa kau bertanya hah! Aku sudah panjang lebar menjelaskan sampai mulutku berbusa"  
"jangan banyak bicara, simpan suaramu untuk menjelaskannya pada pelayan, cepat sana bicara pada pelayannya"  
"iya, perintah di mengerti"

Akupun kembali menjelaskan makeup seperti apa yang di sukai ka Byun kepada pelayan yang ada di sana, nasib baik pelayan itu mengerti makeup jenis apa yang aku maksud, jadi aku tidak usah bersuah payah menjelaskannya secara mendetail. Makeup yang di butuhkan sudah tertata rapih dan cantik di hadapanku, tinggal waktu untuk membayar semua ini.

"Yeol, sini"

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lalu dia berlari kecil menghampiriku

"sudah selesai?"  
"sudah, tinggal kau bayar"  
"baiklah"

"jadi total semuanya berapa Nona?"  
"2450 Won Tuan (setara dengan Rp 2.805.250 , maaf kalau salah)"  
"astaga mahal sekali, ini uangnya"

Pelayan itu terseyum menertawakan reaksi yang di keluarkan Yeol

"ini kembaliannya Tuan"  
"terima kasih"

Yeol membawa peralatan makeup ke arahku dengan tampang yang lesu.

"ya! Kau membeli makeup sebanyak apa sehingga harganya begitu mahal?"  
"aku hanya membeli peralatan makeup ka Byun, plus alat makeup ku"  
"aish! Pantas saja harganya bisa semahal itu, ternyata kau juga membeli peralatan makeup"  
"tentu saja aku harus membeli peralatan makeup, akupun wanita yang harus berdandan"  
"kau berdandan secantik apapun tidak akan yang ada mengajakmu berkencan"  
"sial kau! Lihat saja pacarku kelak akan jauh lebih tampan darimu!"  
"buktikan saja jika kau bisa"

Yeol benar-benar membuatku kesal, sengaja aku membuka tas kecilku dan ku lemparkan ke arahnya, namun Yeol berhasil menghindar dan tas kecil itu berhasil mendarat di bahu seorang pria dengan pakaian yang rapih bersih, pria itu membalikkan badannya, tunggu... pria itu aku mengenalinya.

'astaga! Tuan Oh'

Segera aku menghampiri Tuan Oh dan meminta maaf yang sangat mendalam, membungkukkan badan ini berkali-kali sampai dia mau memaafkan kesalahan anak buahnya ini, tak ada reaksi sedikitpun pada mimik wajahnya, dia hanya memandangiku terus dengan dinginnya ekspresi muka yang ia keluarkan, aku tidak berani menatap matanya yang tajam, wajah ini terus ku hadapkan ke arah bawah agar menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"ceroboh"

Dia mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginnya yang membuatku bergidig ngeri.

"saya salah Tuan, saya minta maaf"

"hei, tenanglah Tuan yang tampan. Adik iparku tidak sengaja melempar tas itu"

Entah sihir apa yang di keluarkan Yeol kepada Tuan Oh, Tuan Oh langsung membungkukan badannya dengan sempurna dan melemparkan senyuman manis kepada Yeol tanpa perintah, sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat langsung senyum manisnya itu, dan senyuman itu membuat detak jantung ini berdegup semakin kencang, jujur aku menyukai senyuman itu.

"perkenalkan saya Oh Sehun"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senang hati tampa beban, sifat ini berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang selalu dia keluarkan jika sedang berinteraksi bersamaku.

"Yeol, dia asisten direktur di kantor tempat aku bekerja"  
"sungguh?"  
"hmm"

"perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol, kaka ipar Xi LuHan. Wah hebat, jadi kau bos dari adik nakal ku ini?"  
"bisa di katakan seperti itu"  
"senang bertemu denganmu, maafkan adikku ini jika selalu membuatmu repot"  
"tak apa, aku masih bisa mengatasinya"  
"sedang apa kau di sini tuan direktur?"  
"jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan itu, panggil saja Sehun"  
"baiklah Sehun, sedang apa kau di sini?"  
"ah, aku hanya membeli beberapa minyak wangi, karna kebetulan minyak wangiku sudah hampir habis"  
"kau membeli minyak wangi ini? Wah, kau pasti sangat kaya, minyak wangi ini sangat mahal"  
"tidak, kau hanya berlebihan"  
"apakau ingin berjalan-jalan bersama kami? Kebetulan kami belum makan siang"  
"bolehkan saya bergabung?"  
"tentu, tak ada yang melarang"

Aku tidak tahu apakah akan menjadi _bad or happy momment_ jika kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi setidaknya Tuan Oh tidak akan memarahiku untuk saat ini, terlihat Yeol dan Tuan Oh sangat akrab walau mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam saja, di samping Yeol Tuan Oh Sehun selalu menunjukan deretan gigi putih rapihnya, berbincang layaknya teman dekat, menjahili satu sama lain tanpa rasa takut di antara keduanya. Melihat mereka, bisakah aku menjadi sedekat itu dengan Tuan Oh? Melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku saja tidak itu pernah terjadi.

Sudah hampir dua jam kami bersama, tetap saja Yeol dan Tuan Oh tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan untuk di bahas, sepertinya aku di sini tidak di butuhkan. Sengaja aku berjalan perlahan, menjauh di antara mereka, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ini bukan cemburu karna Tuan Oh lebih dekat dengan Yeol tapi ini bisa di bilang rasa kesal yang keluar dari dalam diriku karna sudah sekian jam aku di telantarkan oleh mereka berdua, langkah mundur perlahan ini berhasil untuk membuatku menjauh dari mereka, biarkan saja mereka berdua, aku lebih baik menunggu di dalam mobil Yeol, dan kebetulan aku yang memengang kunci mobilnya.

'CLICK'

Pintu mobil Yeol sudah terbuka lebar, segera aku masuk dan merebahkan tubuh ini yang mulai pegal, di turunkan kaca mobil agar semilir angin bisa meraba diriku, kaki ini sudah seperti kaki gajah, membengkak tak karuan karna sudah tiga jam kami berkeliling di dalam tempat pembelanjaan itu. Segarnya angin yang berhasil membelai wajah ini berhasil membuat mata ini berat, perlahan mata ini terpejam dan angin ini berhasil membawa kesadaran ini pergi.

.

.

'Playing Song EXO – MONSTER'

.

Suara deringan handphone merusak waktu tidurku, membuat kesadaran yang baru saja pergi kini hadir kembali, perlahan-lahan ku arahkan tangan ini mencari sumber suara itu, meraba setiap sudut untuk mencari benda yang berbunyi nyaring itu, dan ku temukan benda itu dengan susah payah.

"hallo"  
"Luhan! Astaga..."  
"iya ini aku, kenapa?"  
"kau dimana hah?!"  
"aku ada di mobilmu"  
"astaga! Kami mencarimu kemana–mana, ternyata kau di mobil!"  
"memangnya kena"

Belum selesai berbicara sambungan ini sudah terputus, aku mengucek kedua mataku dengan halus.

'sudah malam?'

Mata ini di kejutkan dengan pemandangan sekitar. Benar, aku tidak salah, langit ini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam dengan di taburi sedikit cahaya bintang di atas sana. Segera ku lihat layar handphone untuk melihat waktu.

'18.29'  
'dan 67 panggilan masuk'

Astaga, aku ketiduran sampai semalam ini, pantas saya Yeol tadi membentakku. Tak lama kemudian ada dua sosok pria tinggi berlari melawan gelapnya malam, yang hanya di terangi sedikitnya cahaya lampu jalan berwarna kuning, berlari dengan sangat cepat, biar kutebak, apa mereka menghawatirkan aku? Kini mereka berada tepat di samping kiriku, segera aku membuka pintu secara perlahan, menuruni mobil agar aku bisa berinteraksi dengan leluasa kepada mereka.

'PLAK'

Dia menamparku, meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan yang besarnya di pipi sebelah kiri ku, pipi ini mulai terasa panas dan semakin panas, Pedih, ini sangat pedih...

"yeol..."  
"dari mana saja kau hah?! Kau tak tahu kami telah mencarimu kemana–mana?!"  
"aku... aku hanya diam di mobil"  
"kau tahu? Kami mencarimu seperti orang gila yang mencari anaknya!"

"Chan tenang lah"  
"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedangkan kita dari tadi menghawatirkan bocah tengik ini seharian, panggilan dariku pun tidak ia hiraukan. Kau tau Lu? Kami mencarimu kemana–mana, dan kau malah dengan santainya berada di sini?!"

"aku minta maaf Yeol sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud... membuatmu khawatir"

Mata ini sudah tak mampu lagi menahan derasnya air mata yang keluar, air mata ini kini bebas membasahi seluruh pipi dan dagu ini. hati ini sungguh sangat sakit dengan perbuatan yang telah di lakukan Yeol kepadaku, ini bukan Yeol yang biasanya memanjakanku kali ini dia berani menampar wajahku, aku tahu ini ulahku, namun aku juga tidak bermaksud membuatnya khawatir. Memang aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu jadi aku harus menerima resikonya.

Tangan ini di tarik pelan oleh Tuan Oh, dia memelukku dengan erat, mengelus kepalaku dengan hati-hati, pelukan ini di lepas olehnya, kini dia memegang kedua pipiku, mengusap setiap tetesan air mata yang jatuh melintasi pipi ini, memandangiku dengan rasa khawatir.

"berhentilah, aku tak suka jika melihat wanita menangis"

Dia kembali memelukku erat, mengusap kembali kepala ini dengan tangan besarnya, Yeol hanya terdiam atas apa yang ia perbuat barusan.

"kau, tenangkanlah fikiranmu dahulu. Biarkan aku yang mengantar Nona Han pulang"

Yeol hanya mengangguk patuh, berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua, memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"kau sudah lebih baik?"

Masih dalam pelukannya, aku mengangguk perlahan. Dia menggandeng bahuku dan menuntun menuju mobilnya yang di parkirkan tidak jauh dari tempat kita berdiri, membukkan pintu untukku, mendudukanku di kursi depan, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, dan mengacak rambutku halus.

"Jadi, dimana rumah mu?"

Aku hanya mengaktifkan GPS yang berada dalam layar kaca mobil Tuan Oh, mengarahkannya ke arah rumahku.

"ini lokasinya"  
"baiklah, Ini"

Dia memberikan sapu tangan berwarna jingga dengan motif butiran salju di sana

"pakailah ini, cairan di hidungmu mulai keluar"  
"apa? Ah, iya terima kasih"

Segera aku menutupi hidung ini dengan saputangannya.

"kau menyukai warna jingga?"  
"kenapa kau langsung menebak warna kesukaanku?"  
"karna saputanganmu berwarna jingga"

Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan konyolku ini, tapi pertanyaan konyol ini berhasil membuatnya tersenyum manis di hadapanku, setelah sekian lama dia menyembunyikan senyuman itu dariku.

"jadi, alasan apa yang membuatmu menangis? Apakah di tampar olehnya sangat sakit?"  
"bukan itu alasannya"  
"lalu?"  
"di sakiti oleh seseorang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum bagiku itu sangat menyakitkan"  
"dia melakukan itu karna dia khawatir"  
"aku tahu, tapi dia terlalu kelewatan"  
"aku setuju"  
"bernarkah anda setuju Tuan?"  
"jika sedang di luar kantor panggil aku Sehun saja"  
"baiklah Sehun"  
"aku hanya lebih tua darimu tiga tahun"  
"kau masih muda tapi kau sudah bisa di anggap sukses"  
"kesuksesan tidak mengenal usia bukan?"  
"benar"

"bolehkan aku bertanya?"  
"tentu"  
"kenapa kau saat di kantor sangat begitu dingin terhadapku?"  
"aku tidak dingin, karna aku bukan manusia es"  
"..."

"ah, di ujung jalan sana itu rumahku"  
"baiklah"

Kami sampai di depan rumahku dengan selamat, kami berdua bersamaan menuruni mobil secara perlahan, dinginnya malam ini berhasil membuat diriki memeluk badanku sendiri, kami menuju pagar rumah, menekan bel yang berada di samping kanan pagar. Tak ada yang menyaut, kecuali...

'Guk! Guk! Guk!'

"astaga!"

Mendengar anjingku menggong-gong Sehun reflek dan langsung memeluk aku yang di sampingnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	7. Chapter 7

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 7)**

 **.**

 **.**

Casht : Sehun, Luhan, HunHan, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ChanBaek, Suho, lay, Xiumin, Chen, Chenmin

GS

NC 21

Chapters

Romance, Hurt Comfurt

.

.

Sehun masih memelukku erat, ia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Terasa badannya bergetar hebat, dia meremas pinggangku dengan kuat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Sehun, tak apa. Itu hanya suara anjing"  
"aku... takut..."

Dia berbisik di telingaku dengan bergetar, aku tak percaya bila dia sangat takut terhadap anjing kecilku.

"tenanglah, lebih baik kau kembali ke mobil"

Dia mulai bisa melepaskan pelukannya yang erat, menundukan wajahnya yang merah, aku hanya menuntunnya agar dia kembali ke dalam mobil.

"pergilah, kau butuh istirahat"

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, wajahnya di penuhi keringat sampai membasahi kemeja putihnya, mesin mobil mulai menyala, dan tak lama kemudian dia memacu mobilnya dengan tenang, aku membalikkan badanku menuju gerbang, terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang membukakan gerbang untukku, kini orang itu menatapku dengan senyuman.

"maafkan aku, aku terlalu lama membukanya bukan?"  
"tak apa ka Byun"  
"siapa orang yang mengantarmu pulang? Aku tak mengenal mobilnya"  
"dia bos ku"  
"apa? Jadi kau berkencan dengan seorang pengusaha?"  
"kami tidak berkencan, sungguh. Tadi kami kebetulan bertemu saat aku dan... dan temanku sedang mencari barang"

Hampir saja aku membuka rahasia ini, ka Byun tidak boleh sampai mengetahui kalau aku dan Yeol baru saja membeli hadiah untuknya.

"baiklah, alasan di terima"

Dia tersenyum, seakan-akan ingin meledek

"ka Byun, aku tak bohong"  
"baiklah-baiklah, aku percaya. Lebih baik kita masuk, di luar sini begitu dingin"

Kami melangkahkan kami kami memasuki rumah, ini sudah larut malam, warga rumah pasti sudah tertidur lelap, nasib baik ka Byun belum tertidur, jadi aku masih bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Malam sudah sangat larut, mata ini tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya, membaringkan tubuh ini di atas tempat yang empuk adalah suatu kenyamanan yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu, di temani sang bulan yang menyinari bumi dengan sinar redupnya.

Aku harus berlari lebih kencang lagi agar tak tertinggal bus keberangkatan pertama, aku tak ingin pagi hariku di hiasi oleh omelan dingin Tuan Oh itu, memang kemarin dia berubah menjadi manusia normal, namun perubahannya itu mungkin tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Perjuanganku tidak bisa berhenti sampai sana, aku masih harus berlari kecil untuk sampai di tempat kerjaku secepat yang aku bisa.

Dan akhirnya kaki ini bisa beristirahat, punggung ini bisa dengan tenang ku sanderkan pada kursi yang berwarna hitam pekat ini, ku pandangi seisi ruangan namun tak ada tanda-tanda adanya Tuan Oh, suhu ruangan yang dingin akibat di tiupkannya angin dingin yang di keluarkan oleh AC membuatku harus menutup rapat-rapat sweater coklat yang tengah aku kenakan, dengan leluasa aku akan memulai aktifitas rutin yang selayaknya di lakukan oleh sekretaris magang, mata ini tak sengaja terusik dengan laci meja di sebelah kananku yang terbuka sedikit, seperti ada seseorang dengan sengaja membuka meja ini.

Perlahan laci ini kubuka dan terlihat dengan jelas mawar putih cantik dengan kertas jingga yang menggantung dengan benang putih tertata manis di dalam sana.

"terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu"  
"K"

Dan sekali lagi aku mendapatkan secarik kertas dari seseorang yang tak ku kenal, dan kali ini ada huruf kecil bertuliskan huruf 'K' di pojok bawah kanan dengan ukiran yang manis tertulis jelas di atas kertas itu, otak ini tidak bisa mentelaah dengan baik berasal dari mana bunga cantik ini, ku simpan kembali bunga itu di dalam laci. Tak habis memikirkan siapa dalang di balik pemberian bunga ini, sungguh aku berterima kasih karna dengan bunga ini aku bisa merasakan manisnya hidup jika ada seseorang yang memerhatikan kita, walaupun entah itu siapa.

"pagi"

Suara Tuan Oh terdengar, beriringan dengan suara pintu yang ia buka, tampilannya sama seperti biasa, sangat rapih dan wangi, rambutnya yang tertata rapih serta bibir pinksoft nya mulai menghiasi ruangan ini.

"pagi Tuan"

Tak ada jawaban, firasatku berkata bahwa dia akan kembali menjadi manusia es seutuhnya.

"Nona Han, bisa bantu aku sebentar"

Dengan sigap aku menghampirinya, kini aku sudah berada tepat di hadapannya namun tangannya yang panjang menarik lenganku dan mengarahkan aku hingga berada tepat di samping kirinya.

"coba kau lihat ini"

Aku hanya terdiam setelah mata ini melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sebuah email yang masuk menawarkan kerja sama dari perusahaan Taipei Grup yang sama-sama menggeluti bidang magazine, ini adalah suatu kabar baik untuk perusahaan ini karna dengan kolaborasi kedua perusahaan ini akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang berlipat-lipat, dan Teipei Grup meminta pertemuan secepatnya dengan pemilik saham Yoshioda Grup.

"aku akan segera kembali"  
"kau akan pergi kemana Tuan Oh?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, menatapku dalam-dalam. Tanpa ia mengeluarkan suara aku mengerti akan kemana dia akan pergi tentu saja dia akan pergi ke ruangan Direktur Ho. Tanpa aba-aba dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya dengan cepat dan menghilang dari pandanganku hanya dengan sekejap, tanpa perintah aku mulai meneruskan tugasku, mengetik dengan rapih semua jadwal pemotretan untuk hari esok, jari-jari ini mulai menari-nari di atas _keyboard_ dengan handal dan tak lama kemudian aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku. Suara pintu terbuka kasar terdengar dengan jelas di sebelah kananku, kudapati sosok Oh Sehun yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri mejanya, mengeluarkan map-map berwarna kelabu dari dalam sana.

"kau bersiaplah, satu jam lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat dadakan"  
"baik Tuan"

Aku mengerti perintah yang di ucapkannya, kurapihkah berkas jadwal pemotretan dan merapihkan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan, melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang utama di dalam gedung ini. Ruang utama tempat pertemuan rapat terpampang jelas di depan sana, dengan pintu kaca tebal yang sangat mengkilap terbuka lebar sehingga dari jarak lima meter terlihat jelas isi ruangan yang megah dalam sana, melangkah dengan pasti memasuki ruangan itu, mata ini tak bosan-bosan memandangi setiap sudut ruangan ini, meja kaca yang sangat panjang dengan di padu-padankan dengan kursi kelabu yang menambah nilai klasik serta lampu di atas sana menyala terang bak puluhan kristal yang menggantung di sana, aku terus mengelilingi ruangan yang masih sepi sampai langkahku terhenti saat tubuh ini menabrak postur tubuh yang bidang di hadapanku, kali ini aku hanya terguncang dan tangannya yang kuat berhasil menangkap kedua pundakku dengan sigap, menundukan sedikit wajahnya sehingga wajah kami saling bersahutan, matanya memandangi mataku tajam, melemparkan senyuman nakal dari wajahnya yang putih bersih.

"ceroboh"

Hanya sepetik kata saja yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya yang tipis serta pink, ia menggenggam tangan ini dan menggandeng tanganku, menuntun, menarik kursi dan mendudukanku dengan manis.

"diam, dan berhenti bertingkah konyol"

Dia meninggalkan satu bungkus perment mint di tanganku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung Oh Sehun yang lebar saat meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan langkah yang lebar, beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dan duduk tepat di sampingku, merapihkan jas serta kemejanya yang berwarna coklat muda, pandangannya hanya lurus kedepan sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan leluasa.

Rapat ini di akhiri oleh pidato Direktur Ho yang di sambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para karyawan, rapat kali ini cukup berhasil di laksanakan. Kini satu persatu para karyawan mulai meninggalkan ruangan ini hingga hanya ada aku dan kedua pria yang memegang peran penting di dalam perusahaan ini. Kulihat Direktur Ho dan Tuan Oh sedang berbincang asik tentang bagaimana perusahaan mereka akan bekerja sama dengan Teipei Grup, keduanya sama-sama bersemangat menunggu hari di mana kedua perusahaan besar akan bertemu menyatukan ide briliannya dan meraup untung hingga berlipat-lipat.

"Nona Han"

Ada yang memanggilku saat aku akan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

"anda memanggil saya Tuan Ho?"  
"iya, malam ini kau tidak ada acara?"  
"tidak ada Tuan"  
"kebetulan kami akan merayakan atas kerja sama Teipei Grup dan Yoshioda Grup malam ini, apa kau ingin bergabung?"  
"bolehkah tuan?"  
"tentu"  
"baiklah, jika begitu saya bersedia ikut"  
"bagus, Tuan Oh yang akan mendampingimu pergi ke tempat acara itu"  
"Tuan Oh?"  
"iya, kenapa? Kau keberatan?"  
"tidak Tuan"

Sore akan segera beranjak menjadi malam yang kelam, sedari tadi aku sudah memilih pakaian yang bagus untuk aku kenakan, namun semuanya tidak ada yang menarik untuk aku kenakan, hingga handphoneku berbunyi dan segera aku mengangkatnya.

"kau dimana?"  
"di rumah Tuan"  
"cepat keluar, aku sudah menunggu lama sekali di luar sini"  
"anda di mana Tuan?"  
"aku tepat berada di depan rumah mu"  
"tapi aku belum selesai berganti pakaian Tuan"  
"kenakan apapun yang ingin kau pakai, cepatlah kau membuatku mati kedinginan"

Pikiranku buntu, aku tak tahu harus memakai pakaian seperti apa untuk acara pesta itu, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada gaun toska dengan renda pink di bawahnya, segera aku menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Tuan Oh yang sedari tadi bersandar di depan pagar.

"maaf saya terlambat"  
"cepatlah masuk"

Tuan Oh memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, namun ketika sampai di dalam pusat perbelanjaan mobilnya sengaja di parkirkan.

"turunlah"  
"kita mau apa Tuan?"  
"cepat turun, kita hampir kehabisan waktu"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali aku langsung menuruti perintahnya itu, ia menggandeng tanganku dan memasuki sebuah butik ternama di kota ini.

"tolong pilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya"  
"baik Tuan"

.

"Tuan Oh, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"  
"lihatlah pada cermin"

Refleks aku langsung berkaca, terdapat pantulan diriku yang tak tentu arah, dandananku tak layak jika akan di katakan untuk pergi ke suatu pesta, kini aku mengetahui alasan mengapa Tuan Oh membawaku ke sini.

"cobalah semua gaun ini, dan perlihatkan satu persatu kepadaku"  
"tapi ini terlalu banyak"  
"ini perintah"  
"baikah"

Sekali lagi aku mengikuti perintah yang ia katakan, kukenakan gaun ini satu persatu dan menunjukannya pada Tuan Oh yang sedang duduk manis tepat di depan ruang ganti pakaian sembari membaca koran yang telah di sediakan di butik ini. Ini sudah gaun yang kesekian kalinya di tolak oleh Tuan Oh, menurutnya tak ada gaun yang pas untuk di kenakan oleh ku.

"bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Aku menunjukan gaun pinksoft dengan hanya ada gambar abstrak di bawah gaun yang hanya terurai sampai lututku, ujung gaun yang satunya lagi melingkar menutupi dada dan bagian punggung terbuka lebar seakan-akan aku tampak tidak memakai bra.

"hmm"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menyuruh staff di sana untuk memberikan nota padanya.

"kenakan itu, lalu kita akan pergi ke salon"  
"salon?"  
"tak usah membantah"

Tangannya yang kuat menarik tangan kecil ini, menyeret sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan tanganku yang keram karna genggamannya yang begitu kuat mencengkram tanganku. Kini tangan ahli sedang merias wajahku, melukiskan riasan manis di sana, tugasku hanya memejamkan mata dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"bukalah matamu"

Mendengar perintah itu, mataku tergerak untuk membuka dan aku mendapatkan suatu keajaiban menimpah wajahku. Ini bukan seperti diriku, di hadapan cermin aku sangat cantik dengan riasan ini, dengan eyeliner yang mengkerucut membuat tatapanku menjadi tajam dan aku menyukainya.

"sekarang bolehkah kita berangkat?"

Aku menghampiri Tuan Oh yang tengah sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya, wajahnya beralih ketika mendengar suaraku memanggil namanya, dia hanya terdiam menatapku dalam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, kemudian dengan cepat dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"cantik"

Ucapnya berbisik

"apa?"  
"apa? Sudahlah kita terlambat"

Kembali kami menyelusuri jalan dengan sangat kencang, Tuan Oh terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menatap setiap titik sudut jalan dengan tajam sampai akhirnya cahaya lampu pesta menyambut kedatangan kami dengan sangat meriah. Tuan Oh seketika menekuk tangan kanannya meminta tangan kiriku menggandeng tangannya, dengan ragu ku rangkul tangan Tuan Oh dan kami mulai memasuki ruangan mewah penuh dengan musik dan makanan, tangan kami terus bergandengan sampai tepat berada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"kalian serasi"

Terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing bagiku, kami serentak memalingkan pandangan menuju sumber suara, ternyata Tuan Ho di sana, sedang berdiri tegap sembari membawa secangkir bir di tangan kanannya. Terdengar suara Tuan Oh tersenyum kepadanya.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku"  
"mari kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya"

Tuan Ho menuntun kami untuk memasuki ruangan yang di dalamnya sudah banyak sekali karyawan dari Yoshioda Grup.

"bergabung lah dengan mereka, dan nikmati pestanya"

Oh Sehun melepas gandengannya dan berbaur dengan rekannya yang lain, meninggalkan diriku yang hanya mematung berdiri di sini dan tak ada tujuan.

"di tinggal sang pangeran tuan putri?"  
"Nona Yixing?"  
"kenapa? Kau mengira aku tidak mengikuti pesta ini?"  
"tidak Nona"  
"kau di sini untuk apa? Tidak ada yang harus kau kerjakan bukan?"  
"Tuan Ho yang mengundangku untuk datang kemari"  
"Tuan Ho hanya berbasa-basi dengan mu, sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengajakmu kemari"  
"aku permisi dulu Nona"  
"kuperingatkan kau, lebih baik kau pulang"

Senyumannya yang licik menemani kepergianku, Nona Yixing bertambah kebenciannya terhadapku setiap harinya, entah apa yang aku perbuat sehingga dia sangat membenciku. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan mengintari seluruh ruangan yang penuh musik ini, hanya menundukan kepala dan di temani dengan segelas soda berwarna merah. Memang seharusnya aku tidak di sini.

"kau kenapa?"

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku, kepalaku terpaksa menenggak agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Kudapati pria yang sangat tinggi, bahkan tinggi badannya melebihi tinggi Yeol, dia menatapku dengan senyuman manis di sana, rambutnya yang pirang serta badannya yang tegap menambah ketertarikan dalam dirinya.

"aku Wu Yi Fan"

Dia mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Xi LuHan"

Tanganku menyambut tangannya yang ter-ulur. Pembicaraan kami di mulai saat kami mendapatkan kesamaan, dia dan aku pecinta anjing. Pria itu adalah pria yang berkebangsaan China, dia di sini hanya bekerja di suatu perusahaan tekstil di daerah Inceon yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini, perkataannya yang ramah membuat aku bisa bertahan berbincang dengannya selama beberapa jam. Hingga kulihat samar-samar seseorang terbopoh-bopoh bersusah payah berjalan mendekat sebari membawa satu botol minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Aku berlari saat melihat orang tersebut ambruk dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

"tuan Oh?! Astaga!"

Segera aku merangkul badannya, berusaha membangunkannya namun gagal setelah berkali-kali ku coba. Yi Fan berlari kecil menghampiriku yang sedang kesusahan untuk mengangkat tubuh Oh Sehun yang berat, dengan sigap dia menggendong Tuan Oh di punggungnya, membawanya ke taman yang tak jauh dari tempat ini, membaringkannya di bangku taman yang dingin, tak lama handphone yang berada di dalam saku Yi Fan berdering dengan keras, kemudian dia berlari tanpa pamit meninggalkanku dan Tuan Oh di sini. Ku angkat kepala Tuan Oh dan menyenderkannya di atas pahaku, menutupi badannya dengan jaket yang tengah aku kenakan. Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak menggerakkan badannya, sehingga aku berusaha membangunkannya karna ini sudah hampir larut malam, nasib baik Tuan Oh terbangun dengan keadaan yang buruk dan nafasnya sangat khas bau alkohol.

"Hannie"

Dia memelukku erat sampai aku tak dapat lagi merasakan oksigen untuk bernafas, dia terus memelukku dan mengelus-elus pucuk kepala dengan perlahan. Menatap wajahku, mendekatkan ujung bibirnya hingga menyentuh bibirku dan seketika tubuhnya ambruk kembali. Ciuman itu membuatku terkejut dan tak mampu untuk berkutik, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku yang di ambil oleh seorang Oh Sehun tanpa kesadarannya yang waras, jantungku berdegup kencang, tanganku seketika mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ini hanyalah ciuman tanpa kesengajaan namun dia berhasil membuat pertahananku melemah. Aku hanya terdiam memandangi Oh Sehun yang tertidur di atas pahaku, pikiranku terus mengulang adegan yang baru saja terjadi, membuat pikiran ini kacau tak menentu, sepertinya aku harus beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Badanku yang kecil berhasil membopong Tuan Oh dengan selamat masuk kedalam mobilnya, mengenakannya sabuk pengaman mengatur GPS untuk melihat dari mana mobil ini bermula, dan kemudian dengan berhati-hati aku mengendarai mobil ini dengan perlahan.

Kendaraan ini mulai mendekati tujuan utama dalam GPS, membawa kami ketempat apartemen kelas pertama dengan suguhan bangunan yang glamour, tepat berada di depan pintu utama aku meminta bantuan petugas yang ada di sana untuk membawa Oh Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya, nasib baik petugas itu mengetahui dimana letak kamar Oh Sehun, aku hanya membawa tas hitamnya dan hanya mengikuti petugas yang tengah membawa Oh Sehun di punggunya dari belakang. Kami berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu dengan nomor 94 yang terpampang di depannya, petugas itu memintaku untuk mengeluarkan kartu identitas dari dalam tas Oh Sehun untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah petugas itu selesai dengan urusan mengantarkan Oh Sehun tepat di atas ranjangnya yang lebar dia berpamit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya kembali.

Ruangan yang didiami oleh Oh Sehun sangat besar dan sangat dingin, gaya ruangan yang klasik serta barang yang tertata rapih menjadikan ruangan ini ruangan idaman bagi yang ingin menyendiri, di dalam sini sangat hening dan hanya beberapa lampu yang redup yang menghiasi ruangan. Ini sudah sangat larut malam, waktunya untuk aku beranjak pergi. Aku mengmbil selimbut dan sengaja menyelimbuti Oh Sehun karna dia terlihat sangat kedinginan. Tangan Oh Sehun seketika meraih tanganku dan di genggamnya erat, dia menggenggam tangan ini dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, memberikan rasa yang hangat di sana, sengaja aku menarik perlahan tangan ini dari genggamannya namun semakin aku menarik, semakin kuat genggamannya.

"jangan"

'Apa baru saja dia berbicara?'

Mataku terbelalak ketika dengan kuat dia menarik tangan ini sehingga badanku mendarat tepat di atas badannya, kedua tangannya sigap memeluk erat pinggangku, menggulingkan badan ini hingga kami dalam posisi tidur bersebelahan.

"aku merindukanmu Han"

'Han? Apa baru saja dia memanggil namaku?'

Dia berbicara dengan mata tertutup, bau alkohol dari mulutnya belum kunjung padam. Dia memelukku layaknya tali yang mengikat tubuh ini kencang, sehingga aku tidak dapat lagi menggerakkan badanku sedikitpun. Oh Sehun kembali tertidur dan meninggalkanku jauh dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia tertidur namun pelukannya tak kunjung melemah.

Detak jantung ini berdegup lebih kencang, wajahku memerah layaknya kepiting yang sedang di rebus masak-masak, aku tak mengerti kenapa situasi seperti ini sama sekali tak ingin aku lewatkan sedetikpun, aku menikmati ketika tubuh kami berdekatan dan tangannya tak lepas dari genggaman, ini membuatku sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukannya. Oh Sehun yang dingin seketika menghilang lenyap begitu saja, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sangat terasa di ujung keningku yang tak terhalang oleh rambut, hawa ini membuat mataku memberat tak terkendali. Alunan detak jam berhasil menghantarkan aku meninggalkan dunia nyata dan beranjak menuju dunia khayal yang lebih bisa di kendalikan, kami tertidur berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun yang masih memeluk badan ini erat, dengan aku yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan tak tertinggal wedges yang masih menempel pada kakiku di ujung sana.

.

.

.

Remang – remang cahaya mentari pagi mulai memberi cahayanya perlahan, memberikan cahaya hangat pada ruangan ini, mataku masih berat untuk di buka, untung saja aku ingat bahwa ini adalah hari libur sehingga aku dapat memejamkan kembali mataku yang sedikit terbuka.

Tunggu, aku mengintip sesuatu yang aneh di luar sana, aku merasa hawa ini sangat asing menghampiriku, kupaksakan kedua mataku membuka lebar – lebar untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

'ASTAGA!'

Aku berada dalam ranjang yang sama dengan Oh Sehun, kejadia semalam bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka yang hanya melintas begitu saja, semalam adalah kejadia yang benar – benar terjadi, ciuman itu, genggaman itu, pelukan itu. Itu semua adalah suatu kejadian yang amat sangat nyata terjadi, tepat di sampingku terdapat Oh Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat, reaksi apa yang akan aku dapatkan ketika dia mendapati kami sedang berada dalam ranjang yang sama?

Perlahan aku menuruni ranjang ini.

'krek'

Sialnya ranjang kayu ini berbunyi ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, suara itu berhasil membangunkan lelapnya tidur Oh Sehun disana, dia sedikit membuka matanya dan memaksa membuka matanya lebar – lebar ketika mendapati aku yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	8. Chapter 8

**JINGGA  
(Chapters 8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pemain : Sehun, Luhan, HunHan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ChanBaek, Yixing, Suho, HoLay, Kyungsoo, Kai, Kaisoo, Chen, Xiumin, Chenmin._

 _Reat M_

 _NC_

 _Chapters_

 _Romance , Hurtcomfurt_

 _FF for HunHan and Big Event HunHan Indonesia_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan tak sempurna, menutup hatinya rapat-rapat pada siapapun yang hendak memasukinya, tak menerima siapapun untuk membuka hatinya sedikitpun, lukanya masih berbekas di sana, tepat pada hatinya. Seseorang dengan ketulusan hatinya datang untuk membuka hati tersebut, berjuang tanpa ragu, terus meyakinkan hati itu agar sang pemilik hati menyadari dan membukakan setitik celah untuk ia masuki._

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun membuka matanya lebar – lebar ketika mengetahui ada seorang wanita yang tengah berada di dalam kamar pribadinya, dia memandangiku dengan muka yang sangat pucat, alih – alih berfikir apa yang telah dia lakukan pada karyawan yang satu ini. Aku masih dalam posisi berdiri tegap di samping tempat tidur, menundukan kepala karna ketakutan akan amuk Oh Sehun.

"sedang apa kau di sini?"

Dia memulai suatu pembicaraan yang berat

"kau tak ingat semalam, kita-"  
"tidak, aku tidak mungkin menidurimu"  
"bukan, astaga. Bukan itu maksudku"  
"lalu?"  
"semalam kau mabuk berat, dan aku mengantarmu pulang"  
"lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang setelah mengantarku?"  
"itu karna..."  
"apa?"  
"karna kau menarik tubuhku dan memeluknya erat"  
"apa?!"

Sontak ia tak percaya apa yang semalam tengah ia kerjakan, memeluk tubuh seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya sama sekali.

"maafkan aku"

.

.

"tunggu di sini, aku akan berganti baju dan mengantarmu pulang"

Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya, pergi mendekati lemari yang tak jauh dari sana, membuka kancing kemejanya satu demi satu hingga tak ada lagi penghalang dan memamerkan badannya yang bidang tepat di hadapanku.

"tuan, aku masih di sini"  
"lalu?"  
"bukankah kau lebih baik berganti di tempat yang lain?"  
"bukankah ini ruanganku?"  
"iya, tapi"  
"kau tinggal berbalik jika tak ingin melihatku"

Perkataannya tak berubah, selalu memberi nada yang membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Terpaksa aku harus membalikkan badan ini agar aku tak melihat apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

'TING'

Suara lift terdengar saat kami telah sampai pada lantai dasar apartemen ini, Oh Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkanku di belakang, dia sama sekali tak ingin menengok sedikitpun kearah ku, aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah dia fikirkan sekarang.

"cepat naiklah"

Perintahnya dengan dingin tanpa membuka pintu mobilnya untukku, mesin mobil di nyalakan, kami sama – sama memasang sabuk pengaman masing – masing. Suasana di dalam sini masih hening sampai dia memutar subuah lagu klasik.

"aku sungguh meminta maaf"  
"tak apa, sungguh. Aku memakluminya karna kau sedang mabuk malam tadi"  
"aku memang sangat buruk ketika sedang mabuk"  
"iya, kelihatannya begitu"  
"apa aku memelukmu begitu erat?"

"maksudku, sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak"  
"ha?"  
"ah lupakan"  
"kau bahkan menyebut namaku"  
"menyebut namamu?"  
"iya"  
"sial, maafkan aku"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapannya, diriku sendri pun tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa menyebut namaku dalam igoannya. Sungguh, sepertinya karma sedang menamparku keras, aku jadi menyukai ketika sedang bersama dengannya, seringkali aku menatapnya dalam diam, memikirkan hal – hal konyol yang mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan. Pahit memang ketika kita menyukai seseorang dalam diam.

Mobil Oh Sehun segera di pacu pergi setelah berhasil mengantarku pulang, tangan ini ada yang menarik ketika aku akan berbalik menuju pintu rumah, kepalaku menengok kearah orang terserbut.

"dari mana saja kau?"  
"Yeol?"  
"jawab pertanyaanku"  
"ada pesta kantor semalam, dan aku menginap di sana"

'Bohong'

"Oh... ayo kita bicara"

Dia menarik tanganku, dia melangkah dengan cepat hingga aku tak mampu menyeimbangi langkahnya.

"kita akan kemana?"  
"taman"

Dia terus memandang lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sedari tadi merengek karna kelelahan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kami sampai di depan danau tempat yang sering aku kunjungi dulu, Yeol mulai melepaskan genggamannya, membalikkan badan tingginya dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"aku minta maaf"

Dia memegang kedua pundakku hangat

"untuk apa?"  
"tamparan itu"

"aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu saat itu, dan aku kesal saat kau ternyata ada di dalam mobil. Seharunya kau mengangkat panggilan dariku"  
"sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir Yeol"  
"agar kau memaafkanku kau boleh menamparku untuk balas dendam"

'TUK'

"bodoh"

Aku mendaratkan jitakan keras di atas kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"jangan fikirkan itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu"  
"sungguh?"  
"hmm"  
"kau memang adik iparku yang baik"

Refleks dia memeluk diri ini erat

"aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh"  
"biarkan"  
"lepaskan aku!"  
"baiklah – baiklah"

Wajahnya memancarkan senyum kegirangan setelah mendapatkan permintaan maaf dariku.

"karna kau sudah memaafkanku, ayo kita susun rencana untuk ulang tahun Bee"  
"baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?"

Kami duduk di atas rumput yang basah akibat embun yang menempel di sana, mengeluarkan ide – ide gila untuk membuat suatu kejutan untuk ka Byun.

"beri aku ide"  
"untuk?"  
"aku akan melamarnya saat perayaan ulang tahunnya"  
"jadi kau serius"  
"kau fikir selama ini aku bercanda?"  
"kau kan _Playboy_ mana bisa di ajak serius"  
"sial kau!"

.

.

"cepat beri aku petunjuk untuk menyusun strategi pelamarannya"

Kami kembali menyusun rencana untuk keberhasilan lamaran Yeol, aku tak menyangka sebelumnya jika Yeol benar – benar menginginkan ka Byun untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Rasa bersyukur menyelimuti hatiku ketika ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati menerima ka Byun apa adanya, Yeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan status ka Byun, jika Yeol adalah jiwa ka Byun yang hilang aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mendukung mereka dari belakang.

"deal?"  
"deal!"

Rencana kami sudah tersusun rapih, tinggal bagaimana kami menyiapkan kejutan kecil ini untuk ka Byun, Yeol berdiri dan pamit untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya dan aku melangkah pergi dari taman itu.

.

.

"Han"

Langkahku terhenti saat hendak menaiki tangga, memalingkan wajahku untuk mencari sumber suara.

"apa ka?"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menyelusuri tangga untuk menghampiri ka Byun yang tengah berdiri di bawah sana.

"kau dari mana? Semalam kau tidak pulang"  
"maaf, semalam ada pesta kantor sampai larut malam, jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap dirumah teman"

'Bohong'

"kau membuat kami khawatir, setidaknya kau harus memberi kabar"  
"handphone ku mati, jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi siapapun"  
"lain kali jika akan pergi hingga larut malam kau harus memberi tahu kakamu dulu Han"  
"iya ka, aku mengerti"  
"cepat ganti bajumu, mamah sudah memasak untuk kita"  
"ok, nanti Han menyusul"

Aku selalu merindukan sosok ka Byun yang selalu bersikap baik padaku, ia sama sekali tak pernah marah pada siapapun, jika ada masalah yang menimpahnyapun dia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dari kami, hingga dia tak bisa menahannya lagi baru dia mendatangiku dengan air mata yang mengalir lembut di antara kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu terakhir aku bekerja pada Yoshioda Grup, pengalaman yang mungkin tak bisa aku lupakan, setelah aku keluar dari perusahaan ini mungkin aku akan merindukan seseorang yang selalu memberikan sikap dinginnya terhadapku.

"semalam kau sangat cantik"  
"I"

Setangkai bunga dan secarik kertas berwarna jingga kembali menghiasi loker kerjaku, bunga ini selalu membuat aku bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sudah memberikan ini, pesan dan inisial yang menjadi teka – teki, sudah ada 3 bunga di dalam lokerku, sengaja aku menyimpannya disana agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui lagi.

.

.

.

Ruang rapat Yoshioda Grup sudah terpenuhi dengan para direktur perusahaan, ini adalah hari penting dimana Yoshioda Grup dan Teipei Grup akan bergabung dalam sebuah proyek besar, dasi – dasi panjang itu tergantung di antara leher pria dengan wibawa yang tinggi, memamerkan seberapa hebatnya dia hingga kemewahan menyelimuti mereka. Detik – detik rapat ini akan di mulai, dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan memamerkan para petinggi dari dua perusahaan.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali pria tua yang ada di belakang direktur Ho. Pria tua itu menoleh kearahku dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya, dia di persilahkan duduk tepat di hadapanku, mengenakan kacamata minusnya pertanda dia siap untuk mengikuti rapat penting ini.

Para anggota rapat ini terdiam memerhatikan alur jalannya rapat sampai rapat ini berhasil terselesaikan dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua tamu undangan, satu persatu para petinggi mulai menandatangani surat perjanjian di atas materai, mengikat satu janji mereka di depan hukum yang berlaku. Ruangan rapat ini kembali di tinggalkan oleh penghuninya, hanya tertinggal botol minuman yang kosong, sengaja di tinggalkan untuk di bersihkan para _Office Boy_ nanti.

"Han"

Aku mengenali suara itu

"papah"

Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya yang membuka tangannya lebar siap untuk menangkap dan memelukku.

"papah juga mengikuti proyek ini?"  
"tentu, ini adalah proyek yang bagus untuk kepentingan perusahaan kita. Perusahaan kita akan menjadi sponsor pemotretan dalam majalah kedua perusahaan besar ini"  
"kau pasti bekerja keras untuk dapat bergabung dengan perusahaan ini"  
"ini berkat kau dan kakamu Byun Bee"  
"tidak, ini karna usaha papah yang besar"

Kami berbicara lebar dalam ruangan ini, hingga perbicaraan kami harus terhenti ketika dua orang lelaki menghampiri kami dengan sangat sopan, menunjukan gigi putih mereka dengan percaya diri.

"selamat siang Tuan Xi"

Mereka berdua membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna

"siang Tuan Ho, dan siapa yang berada di sebelahmu?"  
"ah, ini wakil direktur saya. Tuan Oh silahkan memperkenalkan diri"  
"selamat siang Tuan Xi, saya Oh Sehun wakil direktur Ho. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda"  
"senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Tuan Oh"  
"panggil saya Oh Sehun saja, Tuan Xi"  
"baiklah Oh Sehun"

.

.

"Tuan Ho, perusahaan ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu"  
"benarkah?"  
"iya, dulu saya juga pernah bergabung dengan perusahaan ini. Namun ada yang membuat masalah sehingga perusahaan ini hancur, perusahaan ini sangat beruntung bisa di kelola dengan baik olehmu"

Tuan Ho menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya.  
"anda terlalu memuji Tuan Xi"  
"itu memang benar"

Mereka sama – sama tertawa ringan

"Tuan Xi, bolehkah saya bertanya?"  
"tentu kau boleh"  
"apakah Xi Luhan adalah anak dari Tuan Xi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak membuat papah menahan tawanya sebentar. Namun ia tak berhasil menahannya dengan sempurna, sehingga tawa itu bisa lolos dari mulutnya yang tipis.

"tentu Sehun, dia adalah anak saya. Apakah selama dia bekerja di sini dia merepotkanmu?"  
"tidak, dia sangat rajin"  
"baguslah, jika dia tidak menuruti perintahmu, hukumlah dia dengan hukuman yang setimpal"

Tatapanku tajam mengarah pada papah, dan di balas dengan tertawa geli yang ia miliki

"sepertinya saya harus segera pergi, masih ada yang mesti saya kerjakan"  
"baik Tuan Xi, berhati – hatilah"

Papah mengecup keningku sesaat, dan pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga di sini. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"aku juga pamit, masih ada yang harus di selesaikan"  
"silahkan Tuan Ho"

Tuan Ho beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, mata ini ku ambil ancang – ancang untuk melirik Oh Sehun yang tepat di samping kananku, namun lirikan ini tertangkap basah ketika Oh Sehun sudah memandangi aku terlebih dahulu, segera dengan sigap ku palingkan pandangan ini kesembarang arah dan membuat Oh Sehun tersenyum geli.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nona Han?"  
"tidak, aku hanya melihat – lihat"  
"kau sudah tertangkap basah"  
"aku tidak-"  
"kau manis hari ini"  
"apa?"

'Bukankah aku baru saja mendengar kata – kata manis darinya yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku dengar?'

"semangat"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, dia mengelus bahu kiriku dan pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya berdiri mematung memandangi dirinya yang sudah melangkah jauh dan semakin jauh.

'Apa maksud dari ucapannya?'

.

.

.

Handphone yang berada dalam tasku bergetar, tanganku merogoh tas coklat ini dalam – dalam

' _Yeol Called'_

Satu panggilan masuk dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"iya, ada apa?"  
"kau dimana?"  
"aku baru selesai bekerja"  
"cepat ke tempat yang sudah kita rencanakan bodoh"  
"kau yang bodoh, sabar sedikit!"  
"hei tenanglah, jangan berubah menjadi macan"  
"kau yang memulainya"  
"maaf, cepat ketempat yang kita rencanakan dan ajak Bee"  
"berisik! Akupun tau"  
"waktumu 30 menit"  
"terserah kau"  
"hei aku seri-" 'serius'

Kuputuskan panggilan darinya, dia bisa melebihi dari seorang Oh Sehun jika hendak memerintah, tak pernah berhenti berbicara sampai keinginannya terlaksana.

Aku sudah membuat janji dengan ka Byun untuk bertemu di toko roti favoritnya, ka Byun sudah berdiri manis di depan toko roti itu, dengan tangan kananya memegang tangan malaikat kecil kami Xion. Xion tumbuh dengan sangat cepat, kini kakinya bisa berpijak pada bumi dengan kuat, senyuman Xion tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang bulat, kehadirannya telah membuat ka Byun menjadi kuat menghadapi masalah yang di hadapinya dari hari ke hari.

Ka Byun melambaikan tangannya ketika mengetahui bahwa aku tak jauh dari pandangannya, memberika senyuman manis di sana.

"maaf ka, aku terlambat"  
"tak apa, aku pun baru saja sampai. Kita akan pergi kemana?"  
"aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, temani aku yah ka"

Mendapati permintaan dari adiknya ini ka Byun kembali tersenyum dan aku mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari kepalanya, aku mengambil gendongan bayi yang berada di dalam tas merah milik ka Byun, mengenakan gendongan itu pada tubuhku, mengangkat dan menggendong Xion yang berjalan di sampingku dengan tangannya yang terus memegangi malaikat penjaganya.

"tak usah Han, Xion masih bisa berjalan"  
"aku hanya ingin menggendongnya, sudah lama bukan. Aku tak pernah lagi menggendongnya semenjak aku bekerja"

Kami menaiki sebuah taxi dan menunjukan alamat yang akan kami tuju pada supir.

.

.

.

Kendaraan kami terhenti ketika kami telah sampai pada tempat yang di tuju, enam kaki melangkah beriringan secara perlahan, menyelusuri sebuah halaman seseorang yang gelap.

"Lu, kamu ada perlu apa sampai harus datang ketempat seperti ini?"  
"ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu ka"  
"aku?"  
"iya"  
"siapa?"  
"teruslah berjalan, sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah"

Langkah kami semakin dekat, satu persatu lampu taman yang berderet di setiap jalan setapak yang kami lalui perlahan memamerkan cahayanya menerangi langkah kami, cahanya itu bertambah terang setiap langkah yang kami pijak, sampai pada satu titik di depan sana ada seseorang yang memegangi sebuah kue dengan cahaya lilin yang membentuk angka 24. Suara musik di nyalakan, terdengar suara Papah, Mamah dan Yeol menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' serentak.

Mata ka Byun mulai berbinar, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah padam dan berhenti untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Yeol menghampiri ka Byun sembari membawa kue di tangannya, Yeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis di hadapan ka Byun dengan suara bassnya, berlahan ka Byun memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di setiap sudutnya, menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman, kemudian hilang akibat tak tahan lagi menahan air mata yang memberontak untuk keluar. Yeol menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya perlahan, mencium keningnya dan memeluk Ka Byun erat.

"buatlah permohonan"

Ka Byun memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa di dalam lubuk hatinya, membuka kembali matanya dan meniup lilin itu perlahan.

" _Happy Birhtday_ Bee, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Xion. Aku tahu masalah yang kau lalui dulu sangat berat, aku tau jika kehadiranku dalam hidupmu membuatmu sulit untuk mengambil keputusan. tapi dengan kegigihanmu kau bisa melaluinya dengan senyuman manis yang kau punya, pertemuan kita sangat tak bisa masuk di akal, waktu itu kau hanya berbaring di atas kasur dengan keadaan yang sangat parah, tapi keadaanmu itu membuat aku sadar, jika kau ini sangat spesial. aku berusaha sejauh ini untuk mengambil hatimu yang terkunci rapat, aku tahu kau menerimaku tidaklah mudah. Terima kasih Bee kau sudah memberi setitik cahaya di hatimu untukku yang jauh dari kata sempurna, terima kasih telah membagi kebahagianmu dan Xion kepadaku"

"Bee, lihatlah kesebelah kananmu"

Lampu-lampu yang tergantung di sebelah kanan ka Byun yang tak jauh dari pandangannya, satu demi satu menyala, membentuk sebuah tulisan manis, memancarkan cahaya yang indah, pergantian cahayanya yang saling melengkapi. Melihat hal indah itu ka Byun kembali menitikkan air matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini, dia menatap seorang Park Chanyeol sendu.

' _Will You Merry Me?_ '

Yeol menaruh kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas meja yang dekat dengan dirinya, memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam kantung untuk mengambil benda berharga dan memperlihatkan benda tersebut kepada ka Byun.

"Bee, maukah kau mendampingi hidupku hingga aku tak bernafas lagi? Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak – anakku kelak?"

Ka Byun mengerutkan keningnya kasar, ia terus memandangi Yeol tak percaya. Pandangannya berpaling pada Papah dan Mamah yang berdiri di belakang Yeol, meminta jawaban pada mereka tanpa isyarat.

Kulihat tangan Park Chanyeol mulai bergetar hebat, satu persatu tetesan keringat mulai membasahi keningnya yang licin, ia sangat menunggu jawaban yang di berikan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah merebut dan mengunci hatinya, pandangan ka Byun bertemu dengan cahaya bintang di atas sana, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang tipis dengan jarinya yang manis.

"Channie"

Mendengar namanya di panggil halus, ia mengarahkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat sosok mungil Xi Byun Bee di hadapannya. Ka Byun mengambil kedua tangan Yeol dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"hmm?"  
" kau tahu? aku bukanlah wanita yang memiliki kehidupan normal, kehidupanku sudah rusak ketika seseorang yang sangat serakah merampas dan merobek kebahagiaan itu. Aku bersyukur memiliki Xion yang bisa membuatku bertahan sampai detik ini, aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga dan adik kecilku yang selalu mengerti dan mendukung segala sesuatu yang aku kerjakan, hatiku berat ketika kau datang dalam kehidupanku, jujur saat kau datang dengan senyuman itu aku ingin pergi dan tak ingin melihatmu lagi, namun kau adalah seorang Park Chanyeol, kau bisa merebut hati kedua orang tuaku, kau bisa membahagiakan Xion dengan hati tulusmu, kau bisa menjaga adikku walau itu membuatmu merasa susah. Bagiku mendapatkan kasih sayangmu aku sudah merasa sangat senang, melihat senyumanmu ketika kau datang, memelukku dengan hangat, setiap kali kau bermanja denganku, aku menyukai semuanya. Channie"  
"hmm?"

"katakanlah, aku akan menerima apapun yang kau ucapkan dari mulutmu"  
"maafkan aku"  
"tak apa, aku mengerti"

Yeol tersenyum manis melihat Ka Byun menitikkan air matanya lagi, Yeol melepas genggaman itu dan mendekap erat Ka Byun, mata Yeol terpejam meresapi setiap detiknya di pelukan ka Byun, terlihat genangan bening dari sudut mata Yeol yang lancip, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Ka Byun dan memeluknya semakin erat, seakan ia mengatakan tak ingin melepas ka Byun sesentipun. _Maafkan aku yang terlalu mencintaimu Bee._

"maafkan aku tak menolakmu"  
"iya, tak apa"

.

.

"tunggu, apa?!"

Yeol melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya mencengkram kuat kedua pundak ka Byun kuat. Mulutnya terbuka sampai tikuspun bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"jadi... jadi kau"

Ka Byun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"benarkah? Aku tak salah dengar? Kau menerimaku?"

.

Yeol memalingkan pandangannya ke arahku, tersenyum dengan sangat gembira.

"Lu, kau dengar? Aku di terima!"  
"iya aku dengar, kau berisik"

Yeol berlari ke arahku, mengangkat tubuh ini, melemparkan keudara layaknya sebuah bola yang sedang di mainkan.

"turunkan aku bodoh!"

Aku tak bisa membayangkan mimik mukanya, beberapa menit yang lalu tergambar kesuraman dan ketegangan, bandingkan dengan sekarang, wajahnya sangat bahagia ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

Yeol menghampiri kedua orang tuaku, memeluk mereka, pelukan itu di sambut bahagia kedua orang tuaku, ia berterima kasih tanpa henti telah mengijinkannya untuk mendapatkan seorang Xi Byun Bee.

Perjuangan yang telah Yeol tunjukan dengan bersungguh – sungguh kepada wanita yang ia cintai sudah terjawab dengan kebahagiaan, perasaan tulus yang ia miliki dapat di sambut dengan manis. Sepasang insan mengikat janji sucinya kepada Tuhan, untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, saling mencintai hingga tak bisa di tuliskan dengan tinta, walau tinta itu adalah air laut yang tak akan pernah habis.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	9. Chapter 9

**JINGGA  
** **(Chapters 9)**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen, Kris, HunHan, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, ChenMin  
GS  
Chapters  
NC 21

.

.

 _ **Jangan pernah mendekat atau kau akan terlena dan masuk kedalamnya, hati ini bagaikan kaca yang sangat mudah untuk dipecahkan, jangan mendekat jika kau hanya berniat untuk menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan – kepingan yang tak berarti.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata ini menatap dalam – dalam ketika bayangan itu melintas tepat di hadapanku dengan sangat cepat, aku mengenal sosok itu, seingatku ia adalah pria yang di cintai teman bermata besarku.

' _hanya kebetulan'_

Kim Jongin, bayangan yang melintas di hadapanku adalah Kim Jongin artis yang baru saja lahir kedalam dunia hiburan, _apa mata ini kabur?_ _Tak salah lihat kah?_ Fikiran itu yang terus tergantung di sana, melangkahkan kakiku dengan fikiran yang seharusnya tidak aku fikirkan, jika itu dia apa maksud dan tujuannya sehingga dia bisa berada di tempat yang menjadi sorotan dunia majalah ternama di kota Seoul ini.

Lamunanku tersadar ketika aku menginjak kaki seseorang dan mendapatkan teriakan lengkingan darinya.

"apa kau tak bisa berjalan sampai harus menginjak kaki cantikku?!"

 _Nona Yi Xiong_

"ah- maafkan aku"  
"kau sama sekali tidak cekatan, mana bisa sekertaris sepertimu bisa di terima untuk magang di sini"  
"sekali lagi aku minta maaf nona"  
"merepotkan saja"

Dia menepis pundak ini kasar, badan ini tergoncang ringan akibat perbuatannya itu. _Wajah cantik dengan kepribadian Buruk._ Ia memandangiku tajam kemudian pergi tanpa pamit dengan langkahnya yang berlenggak lenggok bak sedang berjalan layaknya model.

.

.

.

Tugas hari ini adalah mewawancarai model yang akan menjadi bintang dalam majalah Yoshioda Grup yang berkolaborasi dengan Teipei grup dan tentunya perusahaan ayahkupun bergabung di dalamnya sebagai endorsement barang yang akan di butuhkan dalam masa pemotretan berlangsung.

Dua buah bola mataku tak bisa berkedip melihat sosok yang sedang duduk manis di hadapanku dengan sangat tegak.

"tak usah memandangiku seperti itu nona"

Perkiraanku tadi tentang dia benar, ternyata yang aku lihat bayangan itu benar dirinya _Kim Jongin._

"maaf"  
"tak apa"

 _Mendapatkan senyuman manis darinya._ Aku berhasil menelan ludahku sendiri ketika dia berhasil mendapatiku sedang memandanginya sebentar, bukan karna dia tampan - _memang tampan-_ tapi karna aku tak menyangka jika model yang sedang di bicarakan dua perusahaan besar ini adalah dirinya. jika dia yang akan menjadi modelnya aku menjamin bahwa dia akan terkenal dalam sekejap mata.

"bisa kita mulai?"  
"silahkan"

Kami menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mewawancari dirinya untuk mendapatkan setitik berlian dari dalam dirinya, dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan tegas dan jelas, tak ada satu katapun yang ia lewatkan begitu saja, dia bercerita dengan sangat lancar sehingga aku tak bisa mendapati satu kebohongan yang keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"mari kita bicara lebih intim tentang dirimu, bolehkah?"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan membuat rambut itu bergerak dan berhenti tepat pada posisinya kembali.

"apa kau mempunya seorang gadis atau adakah gadis spesial untukmu saat ini?"  
"ah- bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? Aku fikir ini terlalu mengusik kehidupanku"

Dia tak suka akan pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan padanya, mimik wajahnya menandakan jika dia benar – benar tak ingin membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut.

"ah- baiklah, saya minta maaf"  
"tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karna tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu"  
"tak masalah, sungguh. Wawancaranya sudah berakhir, kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini"  
"tentu, terima kasih"

Kami sama – sama melempar senyuman

"kau Xi LuHan kan? Yang mengambil jurusan managemen?"  
"bagaimana kau tahu?"  
"kau pun tahu kita berada di dalam kampus yang sama"  
"kau benar"  
"lagi pula siapa yang tak mengenalmu?"  
"maksudmu?"  
"apa? Kau tak tahu?"  
"apa?"  
"di kampus itu banyak yang menyukaimu"  
"omong kosong"

Perutku sakit ketika menertawakan hal konyol yang sedang Jong In bicarakan.

"aku serius"  
"akupun begitu, sudah cukup kau harus berganti pakaian untuk pemotretan hari ini"  
"kau benar"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, tangan kami saling menggenggam dengan nyaman, kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan tidaklah buruk, Jong In adalah sosok yang baik untuk kesan pertama, pantas jika Myungsoo menyukainya, bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan namun hatinyapun tampan pula.

Kabar gembira bahwa Kim Jong In bekerja pada perusahaan yang sedang aku tempati ini harus ku ceritakan pada Myungsoo secepatnya. _Fikiran gila mulai merasuk_ Bukan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan menyatukan mereka tapi aku senang jika Myungsoo dapat berinteraksi dan lebih dekat dengannya di sini _bukankah jika kita menginginkan sebuah cinta harus menunjukan sebuah pengorbanan_. Aku mengambil handphone tipisku di dalam kantung baju sebelah kanan, menekan angka 5 untuk panggilan cepat –Msyungsoo-

"hallo?"

Terdengar suara lembut yang megangkat panggilan ini dari jauh, itu dia.

"Soo ini aku LuHan"  
"oh kau rupanya, ada apa?"  
"sore ini apa kau memiliki acara?"  
"coba ku periksa dulu, nanti ku telfon lagi"  
"kau tak perlu menutup tel-"

 _Terputus..._

'sial'

'Msyungsoo _Called'_

"kenapa kau menutup telfonnya"  
"aku kan harus melihat jadwalku"  
"wanita so sibuk"  
"jika tidak sibuk bukan aku namanya"  
"jadi bagaimana?"  
"ah benar, kebetulan aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun"  
"baguslah"  
"memangnya kenapa?"  
"aku ingin bertemu denganmu"  
"untuk?"  
"ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan"  
"sepenting itu kah?"  
"ku rasa begitu"  
"tentang apa?"  
"akan ku beri _clue._ Kim Jong In"  
"apa?!"  
"jangan meneriakiku!"  
"maaf, kau serius?"  
"aku serius, bisa kah kita bertemu di taman Gangnam pukul 4 sore ini?"  
"kurasa itu tak masalah"  
"baiklah, aku tunggu disana"  
"kurasa aku yang akan menunggumu"  
"haha kau benar, aku tutup dulu masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan"  
"tentu"

' _Called End'_

Myungsoo menyetujui pertemuan ini, itu tandanya apa yang akan aku rencanakan akan segera di mulai _–menyatukan cinta-_

Dinginnya angin sore berhasil membuat aku memeluk tubuh ini lebih dalam, langkahku ku buat lebar – lebar agar cepat sampai tepat waktu pada tempat yang telah aku sepakati dengan Myungsoo untuk bertemu, tak jauh dari pandanganku ku lihat wanita manis yang tengah duduk di bangku kayu seorang diri, ia menguatkan tarikan pada jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya, mata bulatnya memergoki kedatanganku dengan dalam, melambaikan tangannya menandakan dia ada disana menungguku dengan sabar, ia bangkit dan berlari kecil ke arahku, memeluk tubuh ini erat di iringi tawa yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"bodoh, aku kedinginan"  
"maafkan aku, akan ku traktir kau coklat panas"  
"sungguh?"  
"tentu, ayo kita pergi ke _caffe_ itu"

Aku menunjuk ke sebuah _caffe_ dengan tema _vintage_ di sebrang taman ini

"tentu"

Langkah kami di buat lebar – lebar supaya kami bisa dengan cepat memasuki _caffe_ yang aku maksud.

'Kring'

Bel yang letaknya di atas pintu berbunyi ketika tangan ini menarik pintu _caffe_ perlahan, pemanas ruangan ini bekerja dengan sangat baik dan berhasil membuat suhu dingin yang mengintari tubuh pergi tanpa jejak, kami memilih duduk di ujung _caffe_ dengan bangku yang menghadap tepat ke arah taman Gangnam, _weters_ dengan rok mini di poles makeup natural menghampiri kami yang baru saja duduk.

"silahkan, ini menu hari ini"

Dia memberikan _list menu_ pada kami, dengan cepat aku memilih _Hot Cappucino with Caramel_ dan Myungsoo memilih _Hot Chocolate with Cream_ untuk menemani obrolan kami sore hari ini. Tanpa harus menunggu lama pelayan yang berbeda memberikan minuman yang kami pesan. Msyungsoo langsung mengambil bagiannya untuk di minum secara perlahan.

"ini enak, aku harus coba untuk membuatnya juga"  
"jika kau butuh kelinci percobaan untuk mencicipinya aku siap"  
"sungguh?"

 _dia tertawa_

"jadi?"  
"apa?"  
"kau kan mau bicara tentang Jong In"  
"ah- kau benar, hampir saja aku melupakannya"  
"dasar kau pelupa"  
"maaf, Soo kau tahu? Jong In sekarang sedang menjadi model di perusahaan yang sedang aku tempati?"  
"apa?!"  
"jangan teriak! Lihat mereka jadi menoleh ke arah kita"  
"maaf, aku kaget. Kau sungguh?"  
"aku sangat bersungguh - sungguh"

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya Lu"  
"aku tahu jika kau akan berkata seperti ini, baiklah aku mempunyai rencana"  
"apa?"  
"bagaimana jika saat makan siang kau membawakan Jong In sekotak makanan sedap buatanmu, dan kau berikan langsung padanya"  
"aku?"  
"tentu kau siapa lagi"  
"tidak Lu aku tidak berani, lagi pula bagaimana bisa aku masuk kedalam perusahaan megah sembari membawa sekotak makanan"  
"ayolah Soo, ini demi memperjuangkan cintamu untuknya. Lagi pula aku sedang bekerja di sana, aku tinggal meminta izin kepada kepala direktur agar kau bisa masuk. Dengar, sudah lama kau membuatkan Jong In makanan dan di berikan padanya tanpa tau siapa orang yang sudah menyajikan makanan itu untuknya, ayolah ini kesempatanmu Soo. Kau pasti bisa"  
"aku tak tahu Luhan, ini terlalu mendadak"  
"Soo kesempatan tidak datang untuk kedua kalinya"

Myungsoo menundukan kepalanya, berfikir sejenak untuk menguatkan hatinya. Aku tahu tidaklah mudah melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia coba, namun hal baru itu akan memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya, pilihannya hanya ada dua sekarang, melangkah maju atau hanya diam di tempat dan menunggu orang lain mengisi hati Jong In yang kosong.

"Lu, kau yakin?"  
"aku yakin kau bisa, ada aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu"

"tak apa, aku yakin kau bisa"  
"baiklah kita coba"  
"sungguh?"  
"iya, kurasa otakku akan meledak sekarang"  
" _Good choice,_ kau bisa meledakkan otakmu jika kau sudah melakukannya"  
"sial kau, jadi kita akan memulai ini dari mana?"  
"bisa kah kau datang ke perusahaanku besok pukul 12:30? Nanti akan ku beri alamatnya"  
"akan ku usahakan"  
"buatlah makanan yang enak untuk kesan pertama"  
"tentu"

Myungsoo meminum sisa _Hot Chocolate_ yang ada dalam mug coklat yang ia genggam, ia terus meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa. Kami sama – sama menghabiskan minuman yang kami pesan hingga tetesan terakhir, berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar apa yang kami pesan. Keluar dari tempat yang hangat dan harus rela bergelut dengan udara yang sangat dingin di malam hari, Berjalan menyelusuri trotoar menuju halte bus yang jaraknya hanya 10 menit jika berjalan kaki, kami sama – sama menaiki bus yang sama, namun saat kami sampai pada halte ke tiga pemberhentian bus Msyungsoo turun terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkanku seorang diri.

.

.

.

Hari yang mencemaskan bagi Myungsoo telah tiba, hari ini saatnya ia berinteraksi dengan Jong In tanpa penghalang kaca seperti biasanya, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah dimana aku berdiri sekarang, menjingjing sebuah bingkisan cantik dengan pita berwarna biru sebagai penghiasnya, rambut hitamnya terurai panjang dengan poni yang tipis dan bervolume di tambah merah bibirnya serta polesan hitam yang menggerat di atas kelopak matanya menambah manis dirinya. Dari jauh dia telah melemparkan senyumannya padaku, melambaikan tangannya hingga orang – orang berpaling untuk memandang dirinya kagum akan kecantikan yang ia miliki.

"Lu"  
"yap Soo, kau siap? Jong In ada di lantai 11 baru menyelesaikan pemotretannya untuk teman _Green House"_  
"siap- mungkin"  
"ayolah kau sudah menyiapkannya sejauh ini"  
"baiklah aku siap"

Kami melangkahkan kaki menuju _lift_ di sebelah barat, menekan angka 11 untuk mendatangi ruangan yang di gunakan Jong In untuk pemotretan.

'TING'

Suara _lift_ berdenting ketika kita sampai pada lantai 11, kulihat Msyungsoo terus menundukan kepalanya gugup, tangannya dingin hampir mengalahkan dinginnya tangan Oh Sehun, aku mendekap pundak Myungsoo dan menuntunnya menuju ruang _Shoot_ hari ini.

"permisi, kau melihat Kim Jong In?"

Tanyaku pada petugas yang sedang menata peralatan makeup di hadapannya

"kurasa dia ada di ruang ganti"  
"oh- terima kasih"

Sebuah info yang bagus untuk langkah pertama, kami sama – sama menghampiri ruang ganti untuk memastikan Jong In ada di sana

'Tok Tok Tok'

Kuketuk perlahan pintu itu, dan terdengar suara dari dalam menandakan kita boleh memasukinya, tangan ini menekan genggaman pintu perlahan dan membuka pintu itu dalam diam, kami mendapati sosok Jong In yang sedang menghapus makeupnya dengan kapas putih secara perlahan, mendapati seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya Jong In melirik kami diam, membalikkan kursi yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Xi Luhan? Ada apa?"  
"ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu"  
"benarkah? Apakah itu dia?"

Jong In menunjuk halus Msyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di samping kiriku yang sedari tadi menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Jong In yang memandang lurus dirinya.

"iya, dia"

Sengaja aku menyenggol pundaknya perlahan yang membuat Myungsoo menoleh ke arahku.

"ayo berikan"

Tatapan hangat Jong In menatap dalam sosok Msyungsoo di hadapannya, Jong In memberikan senyuman tipis padanya dan berhasil membuat Myungsoo mau menghampiri Jong In yang masih melekat duduk di atas kursi hitamnya.

"makanan ini untukmu"

Myungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi bungkusan hangat makanan yang ia ciptakan.

"untukku?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan pada Jong In, Jong In mengambil bingkisan yang Myungsoo genggam dan tak sengaja tatapan meraka bersahutan yang membuat wajah Myungsoo memanas dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"terima kasih, kebetulan aku belum memakan apa – apa, bingkisan ini boleh aku buka?"  
"tentu"

Jong In membuka bingkisan itu perlahan dan aroma masakan di dalamnya berhasil membuat ruangan ini begitu harum dan penuh, di dalamnya ada potongan utuh _Chiken Katsu_ dengan _Barbaque sauce_ , pasta yang kenyal dengan bumbu teriaki yang memenuhi atasnya, dan potongan – potongan sosis yang mengisi beberapa bagian kosong di dalamnya.

"ini terlalu banyak, apa kau mau memakannya bersamaku?"

Ajakan halus yang di tawarkan jongin pada Mysungsoo yang sudah mulai berani menatap lurus seorang Kim Jongin

"aku?"

Msyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

"iya kau, mau makan bersamaku?"  
"tapi di dalam kotak makan itu hanya ada 1 buah sendok makan"  
"tak apa kita bisa berbagi"

Wajah Msyungsoo semakin memerah mendapati dirinya benar – benar di beri kesempatan untuk masuk mendekat pada Kim Jong In. Dan sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi supaya tidak merusak acara mereka berdua.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi"  
"kau mau kemana Lu?"  
"ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus Soo"  
"baiklah"

Terlihat mereka sama – sama menyukai saat kebersamaan mereka di ciptakan, deretan gigi putih yang Jong In miliki tak pernah luput dari pandangan, mereka sedang membagi makanan sekarang, ku harap rasa cinta yang di miliki Msyungsoo akan terbalas secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Nona Han"  
"iya Tuan Oh?"

Pria dengan tubuh bidang itu mendekat berjalan ke arah di mana aku di hentikan.

"ada sesuatu yang harus kita urus"  
"apa itu?"  
"Direktur Ho memerintahkan kita untuk pergi ke pelabuhan di Busan untuk pengecekan barang yang baru saja datang dari Jepang"  
"kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Oh Sehun menundukkan wajahnya berpaling melirik jam tangan besi berwarna silvernya

"aku tunggu kau di _lobby_ 15 menit lagi"  
"baik"

Oh Sehun melangkah tegap meninggalkanku dan hanya meninggalkan wangi parfum _bubble gum_ yang selalu dia gunakan, tak ingin terlambat bergegas aku membereskan barang – barang penting yang harus aku masukkan dalam tas kecil yang berwarna hitam pekat ini, melangkah dengan cepat agar sampai di _lobby_ tepat pada waktunya.

Terlihat mobil _sport_ merah milik Oh Sehun sudah terparkir di depan sana dengan rapih, di dalamnya hanya ada Oh Sehun seorang diri yang siap untuk mengemudi, sadar akan kehadiranku di sana Oh Sehun memberi isyarat agar aku bergegas untuk masuk dalam mobilnya.

Mobil ini siap di pacu dengan daya tempuh 120 km/jam namun Oh Sehun hanya menggunakan 80 km/jam sehingga jantungku tak akan lepas dari tempatnya karna dia membawa mobil ini dengan normal, perjalanan sangat lancar sore ini karna kami tidak melewati jam pulang kerja para karyawan biasanya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 17:04 yang artinya langit mulai berwarna jingga terang, mobil Oh Sehun terparkir tak jauh dari pelabuhan sehingga kami hanya perlu pergi berjalan kaki untuk sampai di dermaga.

Pengecekan barang telah di mulai, satu per satu kami data dengan terperinci setiap detailnya agar tak ada satu tetes kecacatan barang yang kami pesan untuk mendapatkan mutu yang paling tinggi, Oh Sehun meminta semua barang di turunkan dari kapal pengangkut barang dan segera di angkut menuju Yoshioda Grup malam ini untuk menghindari keterlambatan pengiriman.

Tugas kami dapat terselesaikan dengan baik dan kami berniat untuk segera pulang karna hari sudah semakin larut untuk bisa di jelajahi, kami berjalan menyelusuri pantai yang hanya di terangi cahaya rembulan dan beberapa lampu jalan yang jaraknya berjauhan, tak sengaja kakiku tersandung batu karang di hadapanku membuat tubuh ini terjatuh dan menjadikan hak dari sepatuku patah sehingga tak layak lagi untuk di gunakan.

Melihat hal bodoh yang terjadi padaku, Oh Sehun berbalik arah dan berjongkok di hadapanku.

"naiklah"  
"apa?"  
"kakimu sakit bukan? Jadi naiklah di punggungku"  
"tapi-"  
"jika kau tak mau akan ku tinggal"  
"baiklah"

Dengan ragu yang di selimbuti rasa senang di baliknya, aku menaiki punggu Oh Sehun yang lebar, melingkarkan kedua tangan ini pada lehernya yang jenjang. Dengan sigap Oh Sehun menopang kedua kakiku pada tangannya yang penuh dengan otot bisep yang kuat. Oh Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya setapak demi setapak, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar aku merasa baik – baik saja di atas punggung yang lebar miliknya ini.

Tak lama kami telah tiba pada kendaraan mewah yang Oh Sehun miliki, dia membukakan pintu dan menduduki ku secara perlahan, mengambil seikat tali sabuk untuk mengamankan tubuhku agar tidak tergoncang saat mobil ini akan di kendalikan, Oh Sehun menutup pintu ini rapat – rapat berlari kecil mengintari mobil untuk membuka pintu satunya lagi.

Dia mulai menyalakan mobil dan memarkirkannya dengan sempurna, dia melajukan mobil ini perlahan.

"kau masih sakit?"  
"hmm?"  
"kakimu"  
"ah- sedikit"  
"ceroboh"  
"aku tahu, maaf"  
"lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir"

 _Jangan mendekat jika kau hanya ingin menghancurkannya_

Di sadari atau tidak, secuil hal bodoh yang baru saja ia ucapkan berhasil membuat jantung kecil ini berdegup kencang, seorang Oh Sehun mampu menggoyangkan pertahanan seorang wanita manapun dan aku mengakui bahwa aku termasuk di dalamnya.

Pembicaraan kami pucat pasif, tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun, hanya ada suara rintihan nafas yang terus ia hirup dan di keluarkan lagi layaknya ia datang kemudian di hempaskan mentah – mentah.

Hal buruk yang sangat tidak di harapkan kedatangannya mulai menghampiri kami, tanpa sepengetahuan mobil Oh Sehun terhenti dan ada segerombolan asap hitam yang keluar perlahan dari cap mobil, yang mengakibatkan Oh Sehun keluar dan meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia membuka cap mobil menggunakan tangan kosong dan asap hitam secara serentak berhamburan menyerang wajahnya yg pucat membuat beberapa titik-titik hitam yang menempel di sana.

Oh Sehun perpaling dari mesin rusak itu mengarahkan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus noda hitam yang menempel pada wajahnya, melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri dan mengetuk kaca di sampingku perlahan pertanda meminta untuk di buka, aku menekan tombol yang bertuliskan _up and down_ yang menjadikan kaca hitam ini turun secara perlahan.

"ada masalah?"  
"kurasa begitu, aku tak tahu masalah itu berasal dari mana, tapi sepengetahuanku mesin itu baik – baik saja, aku akan menelefon bengkel yang sering aku kunjungi. Kau tetap diam di sini dan buat tubuhmu menjadi sehangat mungkin"

Oh Sehun memberikan jas yang ia pakai kepadaku, kemudian dia berpaling pada mesin itu lagi, jarinya menari – nari di atas layar _handphone_ nya yang lebar, berbicara dengan seseorang yang jauh di ujung sana. Hanya ada pembicaraan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti perkataan mereka, yang aku dengar hanyalah tentang si besi keras yang mengisi cap mobil yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk di hidupkan kembali. Oh Sehun menjauhkan _Handphone_ dari alat pendengarannya, menyentuh dan menggeserkan gambar merah bulat yang berfungsi untuk mengakhiri percakapan, ia memandang kearahku dengan terhalangi kaca mobil di depan sana, memberikan tatapan rasa iba yang begitu melekat pada fikirannya, dengan berat dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah dimana aku masih terduduk dengan manis di tempat yang paling nyaman dalam mobil Oh Sehun.

"kau masih baik – baik saja?"  
"tentu"  
"apa kau bisa menahannya - _rasa sakit-_ sebentar lagi sampai kita menemukan tempat penginapan di daerah sini?"  
"penginapan?"  
"iya, kurasa pemilik bengkel itu tidak bisa memperbaiki mobil ini sekarang, karna hari sudah sangat gelap. Jadi, apakah kau mau menahan lukamu sebentar lagi? Setelah kita mendapatkan penginapan aku bisa mengobati lukamu dengan sangat cepat"  
"tapi kakiku mungkin tak dapat berjalan untuk sementara"

Oh Sehun membalikkan badannya, memamerkan punggung yang lebarnya lagi kepadaku

"naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu"  
"sungguh?"  
"cepat, atau kau berjalan dengan kaki pincang"

Mendengar ancaman yang mungkin cukup serius, aku membenahi isi tas dan memasukkan apa yang aku butuhkan di dalamnya, melingkarkan kembali kedua tangan ini pada leher tegap Oh Sehun yang kemudian di imbangi dengan dia memegangi kuat kedua kakiku yang berada di antara pinggang rampingnya, mengunci pintu mobil dengan satu kali _click_ pada tombol yang ia genggam erat, berjalan lurus menembus dinginnya udara malam yang merobek dan menusuk kulit yang terselimbut di balik selembar kain yang kami kenakan. Oh Sehun berjalan dengan sangat hati – hati sampai aku bisa mendengarkan gerakan pernafasan yang ia lakukan secara berkala, membuat otak ini terselimuti hangatnya dekapan seorang Oh Sehun dan menjadikan kedua indra penglihatan ini terbawa senyaman mungkin, terpejam sampai aku tak bisa merasakan apa – apa lagi, rasa nyaman bersandar pada pundak Oh Sehun berhasil menarik kesadaran ini secara diam dan tenang, menjadikan si pemilik tubuh enggan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. selamat Oh Sehun, kau berhasil membuat aku menyukai kehangatan yang kau miliki.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Holla! Hoon di sini...

Hoon mau ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para pembaca yang udah baca ff aku, makasih banget buat supportnya, Hoon sayang kalian. Pokonya big love buat kalian, tetep dukung chapters aku buat seterusnya soalnya ini chapters bakal panjang bangeeeeet, Hoon seneng ada kalian yang mau baca ff aku hehe

See you at the next chapters ok


End file.
